A Princesa Intocada
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Hinata e seu primo precisavam de ajuda para voltar para casa, mas todos se recusam a ajudá-los. Agora a última esperança dos Hyuugas é Sasuke Uchiha, um pirata. SasuHina .::COMPLETA::.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara é meu e de mais ninguém :P

Essa é uma fic UA, ou seja, nada de ninjas e etc.

* * *

**-**

**Prólogo**

**-**

O jovem se esforçava para ler a caligrafia fina na carta devido a pouca luminosidade no local. Ele se encontrava em um pequeno escritório na ala norte de uma imponente mansão situada na Inglaterra. Após conseguir decifrar a escrita jogou a carta em cima dos outros papéis sobre a mesa e passou a mão pelo rosto num gesto cansado. A carta não trazia boas notícias, a julgar pela data da postagem já estavam deveras atrasados, o que realmente era pior do que a notícia funesta escrita naquele singelo pedaço de papel. Resolveu ir falar com a prima, pegou a carta e a guardou no bolso interno do casaco, teriam pouco tempo para arrumar a bagagem e voltar para seu país de origem. Andou apressado pelos corredores da casa imaginando onde a prima poderia estar, consultou o relógio de bolso, três horas da tarde, deveria estar treinando ao piano. Seguiu para a sala de música a passos largos, uma linda melodia já podia ser ouvida através da porta fechada, odiava incomodar a prima quando ela treinava, mas aquilo não poderia ser adiado.

- Hinata-sama – disse adentrando a sala sem cerimônia. A menina parou de tocar prontamente e olhou para o primo – preciso falar com você

- Algo importante Neji-nii-san? – olhou para o primo, seu semblante mostrava preocupação

- Quero que leia isto – tirou a carta do bolso e passou para a prima, que leu atentamente cada linha da correspondência, em poucos instantes em seus olhos se passaram várias emoções: alegria, assombro, incompreensão, e por fim tristeza. Logo estava com os olhos cheios d'água

- Q-quando essa carta chegou niisan? – perguntou enquanto o rapaz sentava-se ao seu lado

- Deve ter chegado hoje de manhã, mas só vi agora depois que voltei do banco, Hinata-sama, sabe o que isso significa?

- S-si-sim nii-san, qu-que de-devemos p-par-partir imediatamente - disse entre soluços

- Certo Hinata-sama, farei os preparativos para nossa partida, iremos ao mais tardar amanhã á tarde – disse enquanto se levantava, deixando a menina cabisbaixa chorando apoiada nas teclas do piano – Hinata-sama – a menina levantou os olhos a tempo de ver o Hyuuga parado na porta – não se preocupe, tudo dará certo – ele esboçou um sorriso e a menina sorriu singelamente

* * *

Estavam em pleno inverno, seria difícil achar um navio que os levasse até a Vila da Folha, Konoha (sua terra natal), uma pequena ilha que ficava na costa norte do Japão. A viagem seria difícil e muito longa, nenhum navio comercial aceitaria levá-los, e apesar de Lorde Jiraiya ser muito influente na política nenhum navio da Confraria aceitaria correr o risco de perder homens e munições para escoltar dois membros de uma família real que nem ao menos era reconhecida no Ocidente. Neji falou com todos os proprietários de barcos que conhecia, dos mais respeitáveis aos mais duvidosos, a resposta era sempre a mesma: "Impossível, não pode ser feito. Volte no verão". Eles não podiam esperar até o verão, não podiam esperar nem mais um dia sequer. Corriam contra o tempo, precisavam voltar para casa. 

Parou para tomar algo em uma das várias tabernas alojadas no cais. Ao entrar tornou-se o centro das atenções, não ligou, só queria descançar um pouco e voltar á sua busca por um navio. A taberna estava apinhada de homens, a maioria piratas ou mercenários, claro. Soldados da Confraria não pisavam no cais por qualquer motivo, a não ser para embarcar, prender ou pegar propinas. Todos sabiam que a Confraria era negligente com a maior parte dos piratas, pois estes eram considerados ladrões sem importância ou no máximo saqueadores, os verdadeiros chefes piratas nunca aportavam na Inglaterra, viajavam pelos mares do Oriente, considerados lugares sem leis ou proteção. Sentou-se no balcão e passou os olhos pelo lugar, sujo e inóspito, como sempre. Tenten, a única mulher do local, fez um gesto para que ele esperasse. Logo a moça dos dois coques passou por de baixo do balcão e foi atendê-lo:

- Hyuuga Neji, o que vai querer hoje?

- Um pouco de rum, por favor. – a garota se virou e serviu um pequeno copo com uma bebida avermelhada

- Então, ao que devo a honra da sua presença aqui? – disse zombeteira

- Estou procurando algum navio que leve a mim e Hinata de volta para casa – uma centelha de desapontamento passou pelos olhos da morena, que disfarçou olhando para o copo que limpava sem vontade

- Vai ser difícil, ainda mais no inverno Neji, o Oriente fica muito longe, talvez no verão seja mais fácil

- Eu sei, mas nós não podemos esperar o verão, temos que partir imediatamente – estendeu o copo para que a mulher colocasse mais bebida

- Problemas em casa?

- Sim, de muita urgência – Tenten percebeu que ele não queria falar o motivo de tanta pressa, resolveu não insistir no assunto

- Bem, tenho certeza de que você dará um jeito, você sempre consegue o que quer – corou levemente ao se dar conta do que havia falado, já o jovem esboçou um sorriso, Tenten era sua amiga, não merecia trabalhar num lugar como aquele, deixá-la significaria muito mais do que ele favia imaginado.

- Preciso ir Tenten, ainda tenho lugares á ir – tirou alguns galeões do bolso e colocou sobre o balcão – esses daqui – tirou mais moedas douradas e colocou nas mãos da jovem – são pra você, não podem pagar os anos de amizade, mas sei que terão um bom destino

- Neji eu... eu nem sei o que dizer, isso é uma despedida muito estranha – disse deixando que lágrimas brotassem em seus olhos

- Encare como um até logo, um dia eu voltarei, não sou de tanta valia na minha terra quanto você pensa – disse as últimas palavras mais para si mesmo – até esse dia, até logo Tenten

- Até logo, Neji. – ela viu o moreno sair da taberna e voltou as atenções para as moedas em suas mãos, sim, aquelas moedas teriam um destino melhor do que o Hyuuga imaginava.

_Até logo, meu amor._

* * *

Neji continuava perambulando pelo cais sem sucesso. Os lugares que poderia ir já haviam se esgotado, mas mesmo assim ele andava com a esperança de encontrar a solução para seu problema. Sabia que Hinata confiava nele mais que tudo, não podia voltar para casa dizendo que não teriam como partir, era uma pena tudo estar acontecendo no inverno, se fosse verão o próprio Lorde Jiraiya se encarregaria de conseguir o navio e eles estariam em casa em um piscar de olhos. Mas não era verão, era um inverno rigoroso, que deixava o ar do cais pesado e o céu da cidade ainda mais cinza. Pensou em ir por conta própria, mas riu da incensatez, ele não era um marinheiro, era um diplomata, suas armas eram as palavras, não as garruchas ou espadas, nem um bom espadachim ele era, não poderia nem ao menos defender Hinata caso corressem perigo. Que belo acompanhante ele era. Estava tão absorto nos próprios pensamentos que nem ao menos prestou atenção ao lugar onde seus pés haviam levado-o: Um beco que apesar da luz do dia estava escuro como se não houvesse sol, o cheiro era pungente e impregnava as roupas caras que ele usava, estava pronto para voltar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou para trás e viu um rapaz sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, suas feições eram quase felinas, com caninos pontudos e cabelos desgrenhados, não parecia ser um soldado e muito menos outro diplomata, Neji teve a certeza de que era um pirata. Se afastou e tentou correr, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e impediu sua passagem, Neji pensou em tentar se defender, ele fora um bom lutador quando menino, talvez ainda lembrasse os pontos vitais para dar um soco. Estava prestes a pôr em prática seu pensamento quando o rapaz cansou de 'brincar' com ele e disse numa voz arrastada:

- Ouvi dizer que você precisa de um barco – Neji olhou desconfiado para o rapaz - eu sei onde pode conseguir um – o estranho sorriu maliciosamente de novo, esperando que Neji dissesse algo

- E porque eu confiaria em você? – respondeu em um tom que julgou arrogante, o rapaz deixou-se sorrir de canto de boca

- Acha que vai me enganar com essa pose de magnata? Está desesperado, eu sei. Andei seguindo você o dia todo, sei que já visitou todos os lugares onde poderia achar um navio e ninguém quis te ajudar, mas, se não acredita em mim, só lamento por você meu amigo, pode rodar a Inglaterra inteira e _ninguém_aceitará conduzí-lo ao Oriente, então, boa sorte, adeus. – virou-se e saiu andando como se não tivesse falado nada, sem nem ao menos olhas para trás. Neji ficou estático, o estranho estava certo, estava desesperado, talvez ele não estivesse mentindo, talvez ele pudesse mesmo ajudá-lo.

- Espere! – o estranho continuava sorrindo quando se virou para olhar Neji – Onde posso conseguir um navio? – o sorriso se intensificou

- Venha comigo, eu te levo até lá – Neji alcançou o rapaz, que começou a andar a passos largos

Ele esperava, mais que tudo, que não fosse um golpe para roubá-lo, aquela ajuda inesperada era sua última esperança.

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem, esse é apenas um _pequeno _prólogo pra que vocês entendam no quê a fic será baseada, gostaram? Mandem reviews! Não gostaram? Mandem reviews mesmo assim x)'

Até o próximo capítulo (ou não) '

Miimi-chan


	2. Piratas

**-**

**Capítulo I – Piratas**

**-**

Hinata estava inquieta. Andara por toda a casa na última hora, já havia feito tudo o que era necessário, arrumara as malas (tanto as dela quanto as de Neji), e ela mesma escrevera um bilhete desculpando-se por saírem tão apressadamente da mansão de Lorde Jiraiya, despedira-se dos serviçais, mesmo que não fosse partir naquela manhã, precisava dizer adeus. Tentou voltar a praticar piano, mas não conseguia concentrar-se, seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para onde Neji estaria, para os problemas em casa, para como ela não deveria ter saído de lá. Cada barulho vindo da entrada chamava sua atenção, estava começando a se achar patética. Não entendia muito de navegações ou política, mas sabia que as viagens comerciais no inverno eram raras e somente feitas em caso de extrema urgência, e não era o caso, não para o resto do mundo, somente para ela e seu primo. Pensou em ir atrás de Neji, de se aventurar no porto, mas sabia que lá não era lugar para uma dama como ela. Estava farta de saber disso, princesas não podem pisar em qualquer lugar, não podem falar com qualquer pessoa, não podem, não podem, não podem. A vida de princesa não era tão simples como ela achava alguns anos antes, ser princesa era um fardo, um fardo carregado no sangue. Sorriu a lembrar que sua irmã era assim, não gostava de ser princesa. Hanabi era a rebelde da família, sempre era pega correndo pelas ruas tentando acompanhar os garotos, e seu pai sempre passava sermões enormes, que a garota fazia questão de ouvir com a cabeça erguida e sorrindo. Admirava a irmã mais nova por isso, Hinata nunca conseguira enfrentar o pai, sempre fez tudo o que ele ordenava, era isso que ele esperava de uma filha. O sorriso se converteu em lágrima ao lembrar-se do pai, esperava chegar a tempo. **Precisava **chegar a tempo.

_"Nii__-__san, não me desaponte agora, __por favor__"._

* * *

****

- Sasuke-kun, acorde – mexeu-se incomodado com a luminosidade, odiava ser acordado. Mas espere, ser acordado por duas belas francesas, uma de cada lado, distribuindo beijos cheios de segundas intenções não era um mau modo de se acordar. Sorriu enquanto tentava abrir os olhos – Sasuke-kun acorde logo, nós não temos o dia todo e já perdemos a maior parte da manhã porque você fica aí dormindo – certo. Ele estava fantasiando. Fazia meses que não ia á França e não via as belas francesas. – Sasuke vai acordar ou eu vou ter que jogar água em você?

- Kuso Naruto – Naruto, sempre Naruto. Porque falava com ele ainda? Ah sim, porque apesar dele ser um baka irritante tinha uma mira certeira – será que dá pra me deixar acordar sozinho?

- Claro, claro, se deixarmos você acordar sozinho nós ficaríamos aqui até o fim da tarde – quem respondeu de forma tão 'amigável' foi Nara Shikamaru, outro que Sasuke não sabia por que tinha na tripulação. Ah sim, porque ele era um dos melhores estrategistas do mundo, e eles sempre precisavam de estratégias quando saqueavam os barcos e cidades. - E pare de agir como se fosse uma _mocinha_. Você deveria ser o primeiro a acordar, afinal é o capitão. Que problemático.

Shikamaru estava certo. Que raios de capitão ele era se não conseguia nem acordar antes de seus subordinados? Passou os olhos pelo navio, aportado perto do cais, porque estavam tão perto de um lugar onde poderiam ser facilmente pegos? Claro, Gaara dera um jeito nisso, o mais calado da tripulação sempre tinha 'conversas' casuais com guardas, conversas essas que resultavam em partes do corpo perdidas, sangue e guardas assustados. Até mesmo Sasuke tinha medo de pensar o que Gaara fazia com aqueles caras, ele sabia ser cruel quando queria. Olhou para o porão, odiava dormir perto do alçapão, sempre tinha aquela luz irritante o acordando, e junto com os gritos de Naruto e as reclamações de Shikamaru transformava seu despertar em uma das piores partes do dia. Só não era pior que uma coisa, _ela. _Porque tinham uma mulher como primeira-imediata? Porque ela era inteligente? Shikamaru também era inteligente. Não, porque ela era um gênio, e de longe muito mais disposta a trabalhar do que o Nara.

- Naruto! Shikamaru! Parem de atormentar o Sasuke-kun! – ótimo. Mais uma voz estridente logo no começo do dia – Ele merece dormir mais que vocês seus bakas!

- Sakura eu já acordei – falou mais que depressa. Faria qualquer coisa para parar de ouvir aquela voz

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun! – disse a garota de cabelos rosados, cheia de entusiasmo, como sempre. – dormiu bem? Sonhou com alguém?

- Não, não sonhei com ninguém – respondeu friamente – onde estão os outros?

- Gaara foi confirmar o 'acordo' que fez com os guardas e Kiba disse que iria procurar algo que nos desse dinheiro – disse indiferente

Ótimo. Gaara fora matar e Kiba fora enganar pessoas. Ninguém trabalhava no navio? Ah claro, trabalhar em um maldito navio parado não era lá algo muito divertido, sobretudo para a tripulação do 'Arashi', que era acostumada a navegar, saquear, lutar, matar. Estavam ficando entediados, talvez Kiba voltasse com alguém precisando de ladrões ou assassinos. De preferência que tivessem que navegar para o outro lado do mundo. Toparia qualquer coisa para sair daquele porto. O cheiro de peixe, cerveja e vômito já estava impregnando o navio, _nojento. _Olhou em volta, Sakura costurava a vela sem vontade, Naruto limpava o convés enquanto Shikamaru olhava as nuvens, estirado no convés, como se fosse um passageiro, não um pirata. Definitivamente estava sendo bom demais com aqueles subordinados. Permitiu-se olhar as nuvens também, o céu estava cinzento e as nuvens encobriam o sol, nem sinal de ventos. Ruim, muito ruim. Quando se virou para olhar o porto viu Gaara chegando, estava em um estado deplorável: sujo, suado e as roupas estavam sujas de sangue. Entretanto estava com o semblante calmo, como se tivesse acabado de chegar de um passeio ao parque.

- Onde você foi? – tinha que saber por onde seus homens andavam, principalmente o mais perigoso deles

- Por aí – respondeu subindo á bordo e indo sentar-se na proa, distante do resto dos piratas – conversando com algumas pessoas – para Gaara conversar só tinha uma única definição: matar.

- Bem, e quanto tempo ainda ficaremos aqui?

- Temos mais duas semanas – e se virou para observar o mar, a conversa estava terminada.

* * *

- Então senhor...? – estavam caminhando há algum tempo, o sol começava a despontar por entre as nuvens cinza de poluição

- Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga

- Então senhor Hyuuga, porque precisa de um navio com tanta urgência?

- Minha terra natal está passando por sérias dificuldades, e eu e minha prima precisamos voltar urgentemente para lá – não iria contar sua situação detalhadamente para um desconhecido, ainda mais para um pirata

- Certo, e onde é a sua terra natal?

- É uma ilha na costa norte do Japão, Konoha

- Interessante. De certo deve estar se perguntando por que fiz essas perguntas, estou certo? – Neji assentiu interessado – Porque precisarei consultar meu capitão antes que o senhor possa falar com ele pessoalmente, meu capitão é um homem de poucas palavras

Caminhavam em direção a uma parte do porto que Neji nunca fora antes, onde se podiam ver bêbados dormindo ao relento e a atmosfera era de medo e desconfiança. Sem dúvidas, aquela era a parte dos piratas.

- E como é o nome do seu capitão?

- Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Continua...**

* * *

Mais um capítulo, então, já sabem quem foi que abordou o Neji? E afinal de contas, porque os Hyuuga's precisam chegar em Konoha tão rápido assim? Bem, agora as respostas das reviews:

**Uchiha-Tomoyo****Ciane****Nylleve****, Isa ****belle****b.a.y.****h & ****zal-chan**: que bom que gostaram :D aqui está mais um capítulo, agora podem matar a curiosidade :P beijos!

**E-Pontas**: aah eu também adoro piratas, e também tava sentindo falta de uma fic SasuHina nesse estilo, até porque é meio difícil escrever sobre uma coisa que se passou a tanto tempo : Piratas são mesmo tudo de bom, vide o Jack Sparrow o sucesso que faz! E o Sasuke pirata melhor ainda x)' Que bom que gostou, obrigada pelos elogios, de coração, beijos!

_Obrigada pelas reviews, e quem quiser mandar mais reclamando, elogiando, dando sugestões, fiquem a vontade! Apertem o GO ali em baixo e façam uma ficwriter feliz õ/ críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

Miimi-chan


	3. Encontros

**-**

**Capítulo II – Encontros**

**-**

- Kiba está demorando demais – já era a terceira vez que Sakura reclamava da ausência do garoto cão – será que ele se perdeu? – perguntou com ironia

- Ele deve estar é correndo de algum idiota que percebeu que foi roubado – disse Shikamaru sem emoção

- Aposto que ele pegou o dinheiro e foi beber

- A essa hora da manhã Naruto?

- Era o que eu faria – o loiro deu de ombros – até aquela cerveja sem gosto é melhor do que ficar aqui sem fazer nada – todos concordaram

Sasuke preferiu se calar, mas concordava internamente com os subalternos, a vida de pirata não era empolgante 24 horas por dia, algumas vezes eles passavam muito tempo sem ter o que fazer, apenas esperando notícias de cidades boas para ser saqueadas ou um tesouro para ser encontrado. O segundo caso era mais raro, já era difícil saquear cidades, quanto mais achar tesouros, os últimos sobre a terra eram disputados até a morte pelos piratas, e pela Confraria, claro. Mas Sasuke não gostava de tesouros. Quando era criança, naquela pequena vila no sul do Japão ouvia do pai histórias maravilhosas sobre tesouros escondidos pelos quatro cantos do mundo e sonhava com o dia em que sairia em busca deles no navio do pai, o 'Arashi', um dos melhores navios piratas do Oriente. Mas aqueles tempos acabaram junto com sua família, dizimada pelo irmão mais velho, Itachi. Tudo pela ganância de achar tesouros, tudo por dinheiro. O dinheiro custou a vida de uma família inteira, e os sonhos de um garoto que deixou de acreditar na vida. Se hoje Sasuke estava á frente do 'Arashi' era apenas por uma coisa: vingança. Quando criança, depois da chacina, prometeu a si mesmo que navegaria o quanto fosse preciso para achar seu irmão e matá-lo, só assim poderia descansar em paz. Mas Itachi se mostrava mais escorregadio a cada tentativa de achá-lo, sempre que chegava perto do irmão este fugia, era como brincar de gato e rato por todo o mundo. _"Nem que dure a eternidade, nem que custe a minha vida, eu vou achá-lo e vou matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos" _

A tripulação terminava os afazeres no navio e começavam a pensar em ir comer alguma coisa, talvez arranjar briga em alguma taberna, o tédio era a pior coisa na vida de um pirata. Viram Kiba se aproximando do navio a passos lentos, acompanhado de um rapaz que com certeza não parecia querer se juntar aos marinheiros, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: ou era algum comandante da Confraria ou alguém precisando de serviços piratas. Sakura e os outros lançaram olhares interrogativos para Sasuke, que sussurrou um: _deixe que ele se apresente. _Talvez aceitasse fazer o serviço para o rapaz. _Talvez._

* * *

Neji olhava em volta nervoso, não estava acostumado a lugares como aquele nem a ver pessoas como aquelas, temia que o capitão do navio fosse um homem ignorante, que não entendesse a gravidade da situação, que não aceitasse fazer o serviço. Pagaria o quanto fosse preciso, só queria que Hinata chegasse a Konoha antes do inverno terminar. O garoto o levou até um imponente navio de madeira preta, aportado longe dos demais, se podia ver que não era um navio qualquer, a madeira era rara e as velas intactas, a característica bandeira pirata tremulando conforme o fraco vento a balançava. Pode ver os marinheiros, um loiro, um moreno, um ruivo e uma garota. Uma garota pirata, _nem todos têm a sorte de Hinata_, pensou. Kiba fez sinal para que Neji esperasse por ali mesmo enquanto ele subia a bordo. 

- Kiba! Nós pensamos que estivesse morto! – Sakura sempre tinha pensamentos otimistas – Quem é aquele ali? – completou em um sussurro

- É alguém que precisa dos serviços do Arashi, preciso falar com Sasuke-kun

- Ele disse que está te esperando nos aposentos da Sakura-chan – disse Naruto, como sempre animado – o que será que ele quer? – perguntou ao resto da tripulação após a saída de Kiba. Todos deram de ombros, e se puseram a observar o burguês que esperava por uma resposta

Kiba entrou apressado nos aposentos de Sakura, ou a cabine do capitão, como deveria ser chamada. Mas Sasuke, apesar de tudo preferia que a garota dormisse longe dos homens, seria melhor para a moral de Sakura, que já não era das boas, afinal, moças como ela não deveriam ser piratas.

- Sasuke-kun! Encontrei alguém que precisa dos serviços do Arashi

- Eu vi Kiba, eu vi – respondeu sem emoção nenhuma na voz – então me conte, quem é ele e do que precisa?

- Ele é Hyuuga Neji, precisa de um navio que leve ele e a prima para a terra natal deles, Konoha

- Porque ele precisa fazer essa viagem agora?

- Diz ele que a ilha está passando por dificuldades e eles precisam voltar urgentemente pra lá

- Interessante – Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso, se ele estivesse tão desesperado quanto parecia pagaria uma alta quantia – mande o senhor Hyuuga subir a bordo

- Sim capitão

Kiba saiu tão apressado quanto voltou. Esperava que Sasuke aceitasse viajar para Konoha, tinha assuntos inacabados naquele lugar. Passou pelos outros no convés como um raio e se debruçou na borda do navio, Neji continuava lá, exalando superioridade _"vejamos quanto tempo ela vai durar" _

- Senhor Hyuuga – Neji dirigiu os olhos perolados para o moreno – suba aqui, meu capitão deseja vê-lo

Neji subiu no navio com uma habilidade extraordinária para um burguês, pensou Sakura. A garota dos cabelos rosados pôde vê-lo melhor enquanto ele se dirigia para seus aposentos. Tudo naquele rapaz transpirava dinheiro: suas roupas, o brilho de seu cabelo – estranhamente comprido para alguém do Ocidente, observou – a condição de sua pele pálida. Isso denunciava que ele pouco saía de casa, riu internamente. Homens acostumados com as palavras não passavam tanto tempo se expondo ao sol como seus companheiros. O rapaz, por sua vez preferiu não olhar para os marujos, sua intenção era ver o capitão, e se surpreendeu quando entrou e viu um rapaz que aparentava ser tão jovem quanto ele, altivo e com um olhar tão gélido sentado perto de uma mesa de madeira coberta por mapas e outros objetos de navegação.

- Hyuuga Neji – disse o rapaz com uma voz fria – sente-se – Neji se sentou á frente do rapaz – eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, o capitão do Arashi – Neji não podia acreditar, aquele rapaz era deveras jovem demais para ser o capitão. A reação do Hyuuga não passou despercebida aos olhos de Sasuke, ele sorriu singelamente – esperava alguém mais velho? – a voz carregada de sarcasmo

- Sim, mas sua idade não importa senhor Uchiha – foi a vez de Sasuke se surpreender, o rapaz também tinha uma voz calma e fria

- Ótimo, o senhor está certo. Agora, porque não me diz o motivo de tanta urgência em sua volta?

- Como já expliquei ao seu subordinado, Konoha está passando por algumas dificuldades, e é essencial que minha prima, a princesa volte para lá o quanto antes

- Entendo. E o que vocês fazem por aqui? – Sasuke precisava saber de cada detalhe sobre os Hyuuga, não que se interessasse, mas queria ter certeza de que não ajudaria fugitivos ou colocaria espiões dentro de seu navio

- Minha prima veio para aprender a se portar adequadamente como uma princesa e eu vim acompanhando-a para protegê-la

- Certo. E onde estão hospedados?

- Na casa de Lorde Jiraiya e sua esposa Lady Tsunade, que era quem estava ensinando minha prima – Neji tentava manter a calma, mas tantas perguntas estavam começando a irritá-lo

- Interessante. Agora vamos deixar as perguntas de lado. Diga-me senhor Hyuuga, quanto pode pagar pelos meus serviços?

- Quanto o senhor quer capitão Uchiha? – Sasuke sorriu abertamente, era nessa parte que a maioria dos contratantes virava as costas e ia embora. O Arashi não era um navio barato, tinham uma reputação para zelar

- Que tal vinte milhões de galeões de ouro? – Estava certo de que Neji não aceitaria, ninguém jamais aceitara

- Terá trinta milhões de galeões, metade agora e metade depois que nos deixar em Konoha – Certo, fora pego de surpresa, mas tinha que manter a pose. – Pense bem senhor Uchiha, não é todo dia que achará alguém disposto a pagar esse preço por uma simples viagem – soltou um sorriso de canto de boca

- Trato feito senhor Hyuuga, quinze milhões na hora da partida e quinze milhões no porto de Konoha, partiremos amanhã ao amanhecer

- Tome – Neji lançou um saco com as cobiçadas moedas de ouro para o Uchiha – isso era para que providencie as provisões da viagem – Sasuke abriu a sacola, lá dentro deveria haver pelo menos duzentos mil galeões – nos vemos amanhã ao amanhecer capitão Uchiha

Neji se levantou e saiu sorridente do navio, passando pela tripulação sem olhá-los, teria muito tempo para conhecê-los a partir do dia seguinte. Deu um aceno para Kiba, de algum modo aquele rapaz maltrapilho havia salvado sua vida ao lhe apresentar o capitão Uchiha. E ele poderia salvar a vida de sua prima Hinata. Sasuke saiu da cabine logo em seguida, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para ele.

- E então? – perguntaram Naruto e Sakura em uníssono

- Preparem o navio subordinados, faremos uma viagem amanhã ao amanhecer – respondeu sorrindo malicioso

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi pessoal, mais um capítulo postado :D depois desse capítulo podemos dizer que as coisas vão começar a 'funcionar' na fic õ/ no próximo capítulo vocês conhecerão uma das personagens OC que vão participar da fic. Agora as respostas das reviews:

**Zal-chan**: com certeza imaginar eles de piratas faz qualquer uma babar hehe! Obrigada pelos elogios, beijos.

**Juh-chan**** X3: **eu não poderia deixar a Tenten fora dessa :D se ela vai ou não esperar o Neji você confere nos próximos capítulos, beijos (:

**E-Pontas: **Sabe que eu também não gosto da Sakura? Mas uma amiga minha me pediu pra colocá-la na fic e eu não pude recusar, mas não há motivo pra se preocupar, ela não vai interferir entre SasuHina. O Gaara combina mesmo com esse tipo de pirata sanguinário. Seus palpites são muito bons (yy)' eu também estava pensando sobre os capítulos, a partir do próximo capítulo eles vão ser mais longos. Obrigada pelos elogios, beijos!

**Nylleve: **Sasuke é preguiçoso mesmo xD beijos!

**Prii**** O. : **Qualquer uma gostaria de embarcar num navio desses né? Bom eu ainda não decidi ao certo, mas terá um triângulo amoroso na fic sim, eu também **amo **triângulos amorosos! Beijos!

Gostaram desse capítulo? Têm sugestões, reclamações e etc? Mandem reviews! Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas (yy)' é isso aí, até o próximo capítulo, beijos pra todos!

Miimi-chan.


	4. Partida

**-**

**Capítulo III – ****Partida**

**-**

As vestes da menina batiam no chão, produzindo um pequeno barulho quando tocavam as poças da água escura, sujando a barra do vestido. Mas ela não ligava, precisava encontrá-lo, andaria todo o porto se fosse preciso. A única mala em sua mão não era pesada, no entanto não a permitia andar mais rápido, estava sempre esbarrando nas outras pessoas. Os homens olhavam-na com olhos cobiçosos, desejavam-na, ela sabia. Sabia mas não ligava, estava acostumada a receber olhares assim: cheios de malícia e luxúria, sempre chamara atenção por onde passava. Seu porte elegante a distinguia das demais, desde que era criança. Mas nunca tivera tempo para relacionamentos amorosos, gostava de estudar música e esgrima, mesmo tendo que praticar a segunda arte escondida era uma ótima esgrimista, e por aquele momento precisava encontrar o meio irmão que há tanto tempo não via. Sabia que ele estava naquele lugar, mas pra sua decepção o porto era demasiado grande. Resolveu procurar por ele em uma das tavernas, talvez o nome do irmão fosse conhecido. Escolheu o primeiro lugar que viu e entrou, como imaginava o lugar era sujo e estava apinhado de homens maltrapilhos. Sentou-se no balcão e uma moça veio prontamente atendê-la:

- O que deseja senhorita? – a moça parecia assustada ao vê-la naquele lugar.

- Água, por favor – a moça deixou escapar um sorrisinho e pegou a água – e uma informação

- Se eu puder ajudá-la

- Eu procuro por Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

- Como assim uma viagem Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a menina dos cabelos rosados – Para onde?

- Konoha, norte do Japão – Sakura, Naruto e Kiba olharam ao redor espantados, Shikamaru resmungou alguma coisa e Gaara continuou quieto – Shikamaru e Sakura, vão até o mercado e comprem as provisões – lançou o saco de moedas para Shikamaru

- Quanto tem aqui? – perguntou abrindo a sacola e olhando as moedas

- Uns duzentos mil galeões – todos fizeram uma cara de espanto – nosso contratante é uma pessoa rica, agora mexam-se seus preguiçosos!

- Are are! Acorda parecendo uma mocinha e agora fica gritando, que problemático!

- Anda logo Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun tem razão, vamos andando – a menina começou a puxar o Nara

- Já 'tô indo Sakura, não precisa me puxar! Como as mulheres são problemáticas!

Depois que Sakura e Shikamaru saíram para comprar as provisões Sasuke se permitiu relaxar, sentou no convés e tentou dormir um pouco mais, teria muito tempo de trabalho a partir do dia seguinte. Estava quase conseguindo dormir quando sentiu uma sombra sobre si, abriu os olhos lentamente percebeu que era Gaara, olhando como se quisesse perguntar algo. Kiba e Naruto mesmo distantes lançavam o mesmo tipo de olhar. Sasuke sabia muito bem o que eles queriam tanto saber.

- Trinta milhões de galeões – os três se assustaram, Kiba assobiou alto e Naruto não conseguia esconder a surpresa

- Trinta milhões é uma quantia considerável – disse Gaara – a urgência é tão grande assim?

- Segundo o senhor Hyuuga, é. E antes que eu me esqueça, ele viajará com a prima, e não quero gracinhas com a princesa, entenderam Kiba e Naruto?

- Sim capitão – disseram sem disfarçar os olhares maliciosos

Apesar de ter Shikamaru e Sakura em sua tripulação Sasuke sentia que precisaria de uma ajuda extra. Os dois eram inteligentes e ótimos quando o assunto era navegação, mas ele precisava de alguém que soubesse como se portar com uma princesa, e acima de tudo precisava dos conselhos de alguém. Seus subordinados eram ótimos piratas, mas apesar de todos terem vindo do Japão sabiam pouco sobre os mares do Oriente, considerados os mais tempestuosos e perigosos do mundo, perdendo talvez para os mares gregos. Mesmo Sasuke sendo o capitão e mesmo sabendo tudo sobre sua terra natal precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a passar por aqueles mares sem perder sua tripulação. E sabia quem era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo. Sasuke precisava _dela._

* * *

Neji foi para casa o mais rápido que conseguiu, precisava contar para Hinata que estavam salvos, queria, mais que tudo, poder ajudar a prima, ele tinha por ela um amor fraternal, apesar de sempre ter sido distante e frio fazia questão de vigiar a prima para que ela não caísse em perigo. Aquilo ultrapassava suas funções, mas não ligava, Hinata era a única pessoa daquele castelo em Konoha que ele considerava como família. Entrou apressado pela casa, seus passos ecoando pelo grande Hall chamaram a atenção de Hinata, que desceu as escadas correndo quando viu o primo na sala.

- Nii-san! – a menina parou próxima ao primo, os olhos perolados brilhando diante da expectativa

- Hinata-sama, eu consegui! – Neji se permitiu sorriu ao ver a expressão da prima, ela irradiava felicidade – partimos amanhã

- Obrigada nii-san! – Hinata esqueceu os protocolos e todas as regras de boa conduta e abraçou o primo, que no primeiro instante se surpreendeu, mas acabou pro abraçá-la também. Permaneceram alguns instantes assim, até que Hinata, corada como sempre ficava terminou o abraço – e quem vai nos levar nii-san?

- Um pirata – Neji não sabia usar meias verdades, preferia dizer para ela tudo de uma vez, seria mais fácil – mas não se preocupe, ele não vai te fazer mal Hinata-sama, eu não vou deixar

- Eu sei nii-san, eu sei – Ela tinha plena confiança no primo – deve estar faminto, quer almoçar?

- Seria ótimo Hinata-sama

* * *

Shikamaru e Sakura voltavam do mercado satisfeitos, logo todas as provisões chegariam ao navio. Sakura podia muito bem ser assustadora quando queria. Pararam em uma taverna para beber algo e descansarem antes de voltar. Assim que entraram notaram algo de diferente, uma garota muito bonita e empoada sentada no balcão conversando com a atendente. Shikamaru pôde ouvir o nome de Sasuke no meio da conversa, e pelo jeito Sakura também ouvira, estava prestes a ir 'conversar' com a garota quando a atendente os viu.

- Ohayo Shikamaru, Sakura – disse gentilmente – se procura por Sasuke Uchiha esses dois poderão ajudá-lo – falou para a garota sentada a sua frente

- Ohayo Tenten-chan - disse Sakura sentando-se ao lado da garota. Shikamaru deu um aceno com a cabeça e ficou em pé perto delas – rum para dois – Tenten prontamente encheu dois copos, entregando um para Shikamaru e outro pra Sakura – então senhorita, porque deseja ver Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura observava cada detalhe da mulher com quem conversava: o cabelo liso acobreado descia até as costas singelamente, a pele era levemente bronzeada, o que demonstrava que ela não era inglesa. O corpo esbelto, porém bonito, com curvas acentuadas demais para as mulheres daquele lugar, agora Sakura tinha certeza, ela era estrangeira. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção da garota foram os olhos da moça: escuros e com um olhar frio e determinado que ela tinha a sensação de já ter visto em algum lugar.

- Desejo ver Sasuke Uchiha – a moça insistia em usar a forma ocidental de falar os nomes – porque ele é meu irmão – disse enquanto tomava um gole de água

- O quê?! – Sakura ficou tão agitada que deixou o rum cair, Shikamaru não conseguia entender o que tinha acabado de ouvir – Sasuke-kun não tem irmãos sua trapaceira miserável! – se a moça se assustou com o temperamento da pirata não demonstrou, o que somente contribuiu para que ela se irritasse ainda mais – Como se chama?

- Sasuke não tem irmãos porque nós somos apenas _meio _irmãos, filhos do mesmo pai apenas e meu nome é Claire Lethu Uchiha, agora se puder me levar até onde o meu irmão está eu agradeceria

- Eu não acredito em você, aposto que é mais uma das mulheres que foram enganadas pelo Sasuke-kun – Claire estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando foi interrompida

- Mas eu acredito – Shikamaru estava achando tudo muito problemático, e tinha certeza de que Claire tinha os mesmos olhos que Sasuke – eu te levo até onde ele está

- Obrigada senhor...?

- Nara, Shikamaru Nara – Claire sorriu para o homem a sua frente – Tenten, isso deve pagar pelo rum e pela água da senhorita – pegou algumas moedas restantes e entregou para a moça – Sakura vamos logo, as coisas para a viagem já devem ter chegado

- D-desculpe a pergunta Shikamaru-san, mas vocês vão partir?

- Sim Tenten-chan, vamos escoltar um burguês aí, um cara de cabelo comprido

- Ah sim, então até logo Shikamaru-san, Sakura-chan, foi um prazer

- Até logo Tenten-chan – disseram Shikamaru e Sakura em uníssono, a garota sorriu para os dois, que sem saberem haviam lhe dado uma informação muito importante

- Vamos logo Sakura, você é muito problemática – Sakura estava tão irritada que nem se deu ao trabalho de responder – senhorita – disse dando passagem á Claire

* * *

Sasuke finalmente havia conseguido dormir, sonhava com Itachi, primeiramente com os dias em que os dois eram amigos, brincavam de piratas e ouviam juntos as histórias que o pai contava, em uma época em que tudo dava certo para o clã Uchiha. Depois as imagens de felicidade se converteram em imagens de horror: a imagem de todo seu clã dizimado, sangue por toda a parte, os olhos vermelhos do irmão olhando-o com desprezo, as palavras ditas com ódio: _"sobreviva para me matar Sasuke". _

Tudo ia e voltava, seus sonhos depois daquela noite se resumiam a isso: um deja-vu infernal de sua vida... Estava prestes a recomeçar quando ouviu a voz de Sakura trazendo-o de volta para a realidade. Abriu os olhos de lentamente, absorvendo a atmosfera calma em torno de si. Quando por fim olhou para sua primeira imediata ela não parecia nada contente, pensou em perguntar o porquê mais seus olhos se detiveram na figura ao lado dela: Claire. Não poderia ser verdade, não agora. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Claire ali, parada, tão grande que ele quase não a reconheceu. Mas havia uma coisa em comum nos dois Uchihas: o olhar frio e determinado que nada conseguia mudar.

- Claire – disse em um sussurro – é você mesma?

- Sasuke, claro que sou eu! Vai ficar aí parado ou vai me dar um abraço? – Sasuke se levantou e foi até a irmã, se olharam nos olhos por uns instantes e se abraçaram, para surpresa dos outros e raiva de Sakura

- Subordinados, quero que conheçam minha meio-irmã. Claire Lethu Uchiha, Claire esses são meus subordinados: Naruto, Kiba e Gaara. Acho que você já conheceu Shikamaru e Sakura

- Já sim, aliás, essa daí é a garota de que me falou? – Sakura corou ao pensar que Sasuke havia mencionado seu nome para a irmã - Porque se é, você precisa de uma conselheira melhor – disse com desdém

- A Sakura é minha primeira-imediata Claire, não a garota de que te falei – Sakura se desapontou, então Sasuke era apaixonado por outra? – Se tudo sair como eu planejei você conhecerá a garota de que te falei em breve. Aliás, vamos conversar em particular, venha comigo até a minha cabine – apontou para a porta em baixo da escada – e vocês subordinados, trabalhem

Sasuke acompanhou Claire até a cabine, que estava abarrotada de mapas, astrolábios, sextantes, bússolas, entre outros instrumentos de navegação. Também haviam armas, munições e uma katana enfeitava a parede. Uma cama estava desfeita do outro lado do aposento, que era enriquecido por tapetes, cobertas e almofadas persas (**N/A: **nem preciso dizer que é tudo roubado né?). Indicou uma cadeira para que a garota se sentasse e sentou frente à irmã.

- Então Claire, o que faz aqui?

- Como assim o que faço aqui? Vim viajar com você, é claro – disse com convicção

- Claire, essa vida não é para você, e por que você saiu do convento?

- Me recusei a rezar – Sasuke foi obrigado a rir – não ria Sasuke, aquelas freiras só faltaram me torturar para que eu rezasse, e eu já disse que não acredito no Deus delas

- Certo. E como chegou aqui?

- Peguei carona com uma amiga que viria para cá, e foi muito difícil te encontrar, tive que ir a lugares horríveis atrás de você, e, aliás, uma mulher em Chatres disse que você está lhe devendo dinheiro pelos serviços prestados – disse maliciosa

- Bem... O fato é que tenho uma viagem amanhã, e você não vai poder ir

- Por quê?

- Porque a vida no mar não é para damas, por isso – Sasuke nunca admitira, mas aquela meio-irmã que ele pouco conhecia era sua única família, a única que não havia sido morta por seu irmão, por isso zelava tanto por ela

- Diga isso para a princesa que você vai levar – disse rápida, e antes que Sasuke pudesse responder acrescentou – eu vou e está decidido! Não vou deixar você um minuto sequer com aquela menina louca

- Está falando da Sakura?

- Claro! Que tipo de piratas você tem aqui?

- Os melhores Claire, os melhores. E se quer tanto ficar vai aceitar a minha única condição: vai obedecer todas as minhas ordens

- Está bem, se esse é o jeito, eu prometo, vou te obedecer como se fosse uma pirata – disse sorrindo – e onde eu vou ficar?

- Aqui, _com a Sakura _– sorriu diante da reação da irmã – não se preocupe, ela não morde. Agora descanse, eu vou falar com os meus subordinados – e saiu deixando a irmã furiosa na cabine

Os outros o olharam com curiosidade, Sakura lhe lançava olhares de ódio amedrontadores.

- Bem subordinados, Claire vai ficar conosco – Kiba e Naruto sorriram de uma maneira que não lhe agradou – ela vai dormir na cabine, com a Sakura – Sakura estava prestes a explodir – e você calada Sakura – ela engoliu o orgulho e se calou – agora vamos trabalhar ou se esqueceram que iremos zarpar amanhã?

Não sabia se seria um bom negócio levar Claire, talvez ela fizesse companhia para a princesa. O que ele duvidava, Claire não fazia o tipo de dama da sociedade. Mas Sasuke acreditava no destino, e se ela estava ali é porque precisava estar. Assim lhe ensinara uma amiga que ele esperava ver em breve.

* * *

O dia amanheceu rápido, o sol ainda despontava no céu quando Neji e Hinata chegaram ao porto. A princesa olhava assustada para aquele lugar, tão diferente dos que ela era acostumada a freqüentar. Fazia muito tempo que ela não pisava lá. Dirigiram-se a ala dos piratas onde poucas pessoas estavam acordadas e a maioria ainda dormia jogada pelas ruas. Neji encontrou o Arashi sem dificuldade, e já podia ver Sasuke os esperando perto do navio. O capitão colocara sua melhor roupa, não sabia por que, mas queria que a princesa tivesse uma boa impressão de seus homens, mesmo achando que princesas não tinham impressões muito favoráveis a respeito dos piratas. 

Sasuke não se surpreendeu ao ver a princesa ao lado de Neji, ela era como ele imaginava, por uma exceção, tinha uma aura de pureza que a assemelhava a um anjo. Os cabelos negros, a pele pálida e os olhos perolados só acentuavam sua aparência celestial. Resolveu parar de pensar na princesa, piratas e princesas eram de mundos totalmente diferentes. Depois que os dois se aproximaram o bastante Sasuke fez sua expressão séria habitual.

- Ohayou Neji-sama – disse sem emoção

- Ohayo Capitão Uchiha – o Hyuuga respondeu na mesma intensidade

- Pronto para viajar?

- Claro

Neji ajudou Hinata a subir á bordo, depois ele mesmo subiu sendo seguido por Sasuke, que retirou a tábua e fez uma última inspeção no navio. Estava tudo pronto. A hora de partir chegara. Hinata olhava assustada para cada detalhe do navio, nunca havia visto um navio pirata, muito menos estado em um. Olhou a madeira negra, os detalhes, tudo. Ao contrário do que pensava o navio não estava sujo, ao contrário, estava muito limpo. Até os barris que estavam no convés estavam arrumados, nada fora do lugar. As velas iam à direção do fraco vento, impulsionando o navio para frente. Ao leme estava um rapaz loiro, os olhos azuis brilhando de empolgação. Deixou seu olhar vagar pelos piratas, um ruivo acabara de subir do deque inferior, este tinha os olhos verdes preenchidos por maldade, Hinata preferiu desviar seu olhar dele, virou-se e viu um moreno, este sorriu para ela, deveria estar se divertindo com a cara da princesa. Aquele ela julgou ser Kiba, o rapaz que encontrara seu primo.

Outro moreno estava ao lado do loiro, este prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e tinha uma expressão de tédio. Espantou-se ao ver outras duas garotas, a primeira vestia as características roupas piratas, uma espada á cintura, um chapéu encobrindo os olhos, o cabelo curto era rosado. A outra trajava um vestido longo, francês provavelmente. Os olhos eram sagazes e os cabelos de um tom acobreado muito bonito. Finalmente reparou no capitão, alto, moreno, levemente bronzeado, os cabelos negros cobertos por um chapéu pirata. Vestia uma camisa folgada e um colete por cima, estava realmente muito bonito. Corou ao perceber no quê tinha pensado. O capitão olhou-a, os olhos opacos não revelavam nenhuma emoção.

- Esta deve ser a princesa Hinata – Neji acentiu passando um braço em torno do ombro da prima – encantado, senhorita – ele tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou delicadamente, Hinata não sabia que piratas eram tão gentis.

- E-en-encantada capitão Uchiha – disse baixinho e mais corada do que nunca

- Me chame de Sasuke – disse com frieza – esta é minha tripulação: Sakura, a primeira-imediata – a garota de cabelos rosados olhou para ela com desprezo – Shikamaru – o garoto não mudou a expressão de tédio ao fazer um aceno com a cabeça para Hinata – Kiba, Naruto, Gaara – os dois sorriram gentilmente para ela, o ruivo apenas a olhou sem interesse – e essa é minha irmã, Claire – a outra menina a cumprimentou com sorriso

Depois de feitas as apresentações Claire levou Hinata até onde a princesa dormiria, na cabine do capitão junto com a ela e Sakura. Ficou combinado que Neji dormiria com os outros homens. Tudo pronto, o Arashi finalmente começou a se afastar do porto. Agora não havia mais escapatória, os Hyuugas estavam nas mãos de Sasuke Uchiha e sua tripulação.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo, e dessa vez como prometido ele veio muito maior õ/ E nesse capítulo vocês conheceram a primeira OC que entrou na história: a Claire. E aí, o que acharam dela? Uma pequena explicação sobre a Claire: Essa personagem não é minha, é uma criação da minha amiga **Kih**** Uchiha **especialmente para essa fic. Como vocês puderam perceber a Claire é meia-irmã do Sasuke, e uma coisa que eu não escrevi na fic e talvez até fale posteriormente: A Claire é filha do pai do Sasuke com uma prostituta. Isso mesmo, afinal de contas, o pai do Sasuke era um pirata dêem um desconto pra ele xD Ela viveu a maior parte do tempo em um convento, mas como puderam perceber a Claire não é lá muito católica, então podemos dizer que ela foi praticamente expulsa do convento :P No próximo capítulo vocês irão conhecer a próxima OC que irá entrar na aventura de Sasuke e seus amigos!

E eu tenho uma pequena pergunta á fazer pra vocês: que triângulo amoroso vocês gostariam de ver na fic? Eu tenho muitas opções e adoraria saber qual a preferência de vocês leitoras (es) :D e se alguém tiver dúvidas sobre os instrumentos de navegação pode perguntar que eu respondo oks?

Agora as repostas das reviews:

**Ane**** Caroline: **que bom que gostou da fic! X3 com certeza a Sakura ainda vai aprontar muito!

**Juh-chan**** x3: **Se estava curiosa não precisa ficar mais, aqui está o capítulo fresquinho :D!

**Zal-chan: **Aqui está a parte em que o Sasuke e a Hinata se conhecem hehe, e sobre a Sakura... bem, infelizmente ela vai ter que ficar com alguém, porque senão a minha amiga me mata, e isso não vai ser muito legal xD

**Prii**** O. : **com trinta milhões de galeões eu pagaria um Streep-tease do Gaara xD Paraíso é pouco hein? Eu adoraria ficar em um navio desses hehe. A Sakura com o Neji? Não. Eu realmente pensei nessa possibilidade, mas isso vai além do que eu posso agüentar :P Jura? Eu também imagino VÁRIAS opções, que tal se você me disser alguma das suas? Yaoi? Não sei, talvez, tudo é possível x) As atualizações dessa fic talvez fiquem mais ou menos rápidas, vai depender do meu ritmo escolar, mas nada demais hehe. E aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que goste (:

**Nylleve**: o Sasuke dessa fic é um pouco preguiçoso xD talvez seja reflexo da personalidade da autora hehe! Até que não demorei muito não é:P

**Isa ****belle****b.a.y.****h: **hey que bom que está gostando:D alguma sugestão de triângulo amoroso?

**E-Pontas**: Dinheiro pra caramba né? Mas a necessidade dos dois é realmente grande x Ah, eu não consigo imaginar a Sakura de outro jeito que não seja possessiva e ciumenta, e isso só ajuda ainda mais no drama da fic, eu também adoro um draminha básico xD Neji ciumento? Com certeza, adoro quando ele tem ciúmes da Hinata :D Ela gostar do Naruto pode até acontecer, mas não garanto nada já que não sou muito fã de Naru/Hina. O Kiba jogando charminho? Acho que sim! Eu adoro o Kiba e ao meu ver ele é um dos mais provocantes, por assim dizer hehe. Bom, espero que você me dê sugestões de triângulos amorosos, eu sou muito indecisa xD A dica está anotada e já coloquei ela me prática, obrigada por avisar :D você não toma meu tempo de maneira nenhuma (:

Aguardem o próximo capítulo, quando finalmente a tripulação estará completa :D Sugestões, elogios e críticas construtivas são muito bem-vindas n.n' Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, beijos pra todos!

Miimi-chan.


	5. A estranha

**-**

**Capítulo IV – A estranha**

**-**

Uma semana de viagem e os pensamentos de Hinata mudavam constantemente. O navio pirata que Hinata havia imaginado era muito diferente do Arashi. A princesa imaginava que navios piratas eram sujos e seus tripulantes pessoas rudes e violentas. Talvez o Arashi fosse uma exceção, pois continuava limpo e em seu primeiro dia de viagem todos haviam sido amáveis com ela, principalmente Naruto e Kiba. Neji ainda os olhava desconfiado, mas ela sabia que eles eram boas pessoas. Sakura continuava a tratá-la com desprezo e a princesa não fazia idéia do porque desse tratamento.

Ela era amável e compreensiva com todos, mas a menina rosada não a tratava bem, a evitava sempre que podia. Não só a ela como a Claire, outra que a intrigava. Logo se via que ela não era de origem japonesa, os traços fortes pareciam ser franceses. A Uchiha mais nova passava a maior parte do tempo junto do capitão ou nas dependências onde dormiam.

Hinata tentava se aproximar das únicas moças do navio, mas elas se mostravam esquivas e difíceis. A princesa estava começando a se sentir sozinha, nem Neji conversava com ela, ele tentava inutilmente aprender o trabalho braçal com Kiba, com quem havia desenvolvido uma estranha amizade. Gaara também era um mistério, nunca falava com ninguém a não ser o necessário. Não havia um momento sequer que os olhos do ruivo não estivessem brilhando de maldade e vontade de matar. Hinata não entendia como Sasuke conseguia controlar uma pessoa tão sanguinária como ele.

Shikamaru olhava mapas e controlava o leme a maior parte do tempo, se mantendo distante dos outros também. A tripulação do Arashi era quieta, porém unida. Sorriu ao pensar que nem ao menos sabia os costumes piratas. Debruçou-se sobre o parapeito e deixou que a brisa acariciasse seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas sensações causadas pelo mar.

- Gosta do mar princesa? – a voz suave, porém grossa, pertencente à Sasuke.

- H-hai – respondeu sem jeito. Não sabia por que, mas a presença de Sasuke a deixava constrangida.

- Imagino que o seu castelo em Konoha tenha uma bela vista para o mar – disse displicente.

- T-tem, m-mas eu não t-tinha m-muito tempo para apreciá-la – respondeu com amargura.

- Por quê? – De repente queria saber mais sobre a princesa.

- Porque precisava praticar muitas coisas como piano e bordado

- Entendo, princesas precisam saber muitas coisas como essas, suponho – Sasuke precisava admitir, não tinha a mínima idéia de como era a vida de uma pessoa da família real.

- S-sim Sasuke-sama, e mais algumas coisas – ele notou a tristeza na voz de Hinata, ela com certeza não era uma princesa frívola que só pensava em vestidos e bailes.

Sasuke observou a princesa discretamente. Linda. Incrivelmente linda, assim como se esperava de uma princesa. Mas não era apenas isso, ela era doce, delicada, gentil, inocente. Carregava nos olhos uma pureza que ele nunca havia visto igual. Era diferente de todas as mulheres que conhecera.

- Sasuke-kun, pode vir aqui um pouquinho? – Sakura e Shikamaru aguardavam á porta da cabine do capitão. Diferente do tom usual Sakura parecia séria e Shikamaru apresentava aquela rara expressão de estar realmente acordado.

- Certo, já vou indo – os dois sumiram pela porta da cabine enquanto ele se virava para Hinata – Com licença, _hime_– beijou-lhe a mão educadamente como fizera no dia da partida. Não sabia por que, mas gostava de ser gentil com Hinata, ela parecia demasiadamente frágil para ser tratada com rispidez.

Entrou na cabine e encontrou os dois sentados á mesa, ambos com expressões sérias.

- Então – sentou-se de frente para os dois – qual é o problema?

- Sakura e eu andamos conversando e... – Shikamaru não sabia como continuar, olhou para a amiga em busca de auxílio

- Nós não temos idéia _alguma _de como navegar no Oriente – disse Sakura levemente frustrada, odiava não corresponder às expectativas de Sasuke

- Eu já esperava isso – disse cansado – por isso iremos parar em uma ilha que fica a uns quilômetros daqui, existe uma pessoa lá que saberá como poderemos chegar á Konoha

- Quem? – perguntaram em uníssono

- Uma amiga, uma velha amiga – disse sorrindo abertamente – Todo pano á frente, precisamos chegar lá o mais rápido possível

- Hai – disse Sakura, saindo para levar a notícia até Kiba, que era quem estava no comando do leme

- Uma _amiga_ é? Outra mulher? Que problemático – Shikamaru disse sem vontade antes de sair da cabine

* * *

Navegaram a tarde toda até avistarem uma pequena ilha, parecia ser o refúgio de pescadores e mercadores. Piratas e mercenários não deveriam aportar naquela ilha, era pequena demais para os grandes navios. Sasuke se utilizou de uma luneta para ter certeza de que não encontrariam problemas por lá. O navio abaixou a âncora uns quinhentos metros de distância da ilha. O bote esperava por ele, que iria buscar a ajuda que tanto precisavam. 

- Vocês fiquem aqui até eu voltar com ela – disse autoritário – não quero joguinhos, não quero festas, e não quero encontrar ninguém morto quando voltar – disse essa frase olhando fixamente para Gaara

- Sasuke, eu acho que eu deveria ir com você – disse Claire, que a todo custo tentava se tornar uma pirata

- Você fica – ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido – e não tente me convencer do contrário Claire.

- Talvez eu...

- Você também fica Sakura – interrompeu a fala da rosada – vocês duas não são o tipo de pessoa que vai convencer minha amiga a se juntar á tripulação – as duas olharam incrédulas, afinal, eram perfeitas, pensavam. Convenceriam qualquer pessoa a fazer qualquer coisa.

- Sasuke-kun, se elas não são o tipo de pessoa que sua amiga ouviria, talvez Hinata-sama seja – disse Naruto

- Bem, talvez Hinata-sama realmente possa... – Sasuke começava a avaliar a participação da princesa. Talvez, se ela fosse convenceria Keira a ajudá-los

- Minha prima não vai a lugar nenhum – Neji disse mais que depressa

- Nii-san, e-eu q-quero ir – disse em um sussurro. Corou ao perceber que todos a olhavam – s-se Sasuke-sama concordar, c-claro – Hinata olhava fixamente para baixo, brincando com os dedos

- Talvez sua prima possa me ajudar Hyuuga, se quiser pode vir junto também, só para garantir que ela vai chegar á salvo na costa, aquela que fica _logo ali _– disse zombeteiro, achava muito exagerado o ciúme e o cuidado que Neji tinha com Hinata, talvez esses não fossem os únicos sentimentos que ele nutria por ela. Desceu para o bote com agilidade. Sabia que Keira não seria facilmente convencida.

- Certo. Está bem, eu vou com vocês dois, vamos Hinata-sama – Hinata e Neji apenas abotoaram as capas ao redor do pescoço, a noite estava realmente fria

- H-hai

Neji e Sasuke ajudaram Hinata a descer para o bote. A pequena escada feita de corda balançava, o que assustou a princesa a princípio, mas ao perceber já estava ao lado de Sasuke no bote, ele sem se dar conta ainda segurava a mão de Hinata, como se quisesse passar toda a tranqüilidade do mundo para ela. Somente soltaram as mãos quando Neji chegou, olhando-os com desaprovação. Hinata corou novamente ao perceber que passara tanto tempo de mãos dadas com o capitão, não era de seu feitio ser assim. Sasuke pegou os remos e começou a remar para a praia, esperava que Keira continuasse ali, sem ela estariam perdidos nos mares orientais, e depois que conhecera Hinata não queria desapontá-la. Nunca perguntara nem para ela muito menos para Neji o porquê de tamanha urgência em voltar, mas sabia que eram motivos importantes. _"Uma princesa__ nunca aceitaria ser conduzida por um pirata__ se não fosse realmente urgente__" _pensou com certa tristeza.

Se no bote os três seguiam calados no navio acontecia o contrário. Sakura e Claire pareciam querer que o mundo inteiro soubesse de suas frustrações, pois gritavam sem cessar. Claire não se conformava em não ter ido com o meio-irmão, ela era o tipo de pessoa que encantava a todos, pensava. Já Sakura achava que deveria ter ido, já que era a primeira-imediata do navio, além de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mas ambas concordavam em uma coisa: Hinata não deveria ter ido. Era delicada demais, sonsa demais, _perfeita _demais.

- Are are! Vocês duas parem de andar de um lado pro outro, que problemático! – disse Shikamaru sem nem ao menos olhar para as duas

- O Shikamaru tem razão, vocês duas vão furar o convés de tanto andar de um lado para o outro – Naruto e Kiba jogavam cartas entediados

- Além do mais isso não vai trazer o Sasuke mais rápido – completou o moreno

- Fiquem quietos seus bakas! – gritou Sakura nervosa – será que não percebem que _eu_deveria estar lá? Não aquela mosquinha morta – resmungou com desprezo

- Ela eu tenho certeza de que deveria estar aqui, e você também Sakura _querida. _Ou se esquece que eu sou a irmã do capitão? – alfinetou Claire em tom maldoso

- Que eu me lembre você só é _meia-_irmã dele Claire, além de estar como convidada aqui, convidada não, intrusa, porque é isso que você é!

- Ora sua... – Claire estava pronta para soltar um xingamento contra a rosada, Kiba e Naruto abriram as bocas para tentar apartar qualquer briga, Shikamaru nem se moveu

- Calem-se vocês todos – disse Gaara calmamente da ponte de comando – todos pararam o que faziam e olharam para o ruivo que descia lentamente as escadas – não estou com paciência para aturar as suas brigas ridículas, fiquem calados e esperem o Sasuke voltar – sentou-se á proa do navio e observando a lua, como fazia todas as noites

Diante disso todos se calaram, até as moças que estavam nervosas resolveram se calar, desafiar Gaara não era uma boa coisa para se fazer.

* * *

- E-então Sasuke-san, s-sua amiga vai nos ajudar como? – perguntou Hinata quando chegaram ao pequeno cais 

- Ela vai saber a rota mais fácil para chegarmos até Konoha mais rápido – disse enquanto amarrava o bote a uma pilastra de madeira

- E você sabe onde encontrá-la Uchiha? – Neji se mostrava desconfiado

- Claro que sim Hyuuga, ela mora naquela parte da vila – apontou para uma parte escura, apinhada de pequenas casas de madeira – espero que ainda continue por lá – sussurrou para si mesmo

Andaram alguns minutos por ruas silenciosas e estreitas, sem ninguém lá além dos três. Hinata se sentia amedrontada pela aparência das casas, tão mal tratadas e velhas, pareciam ser assombradas. Grudada no braço esquerdo do primo fitou o chão enquanto andava, procurando não olhar para nenhum dos lados da rua até que chegassem ao destino final. Sasuke ia á frente, conduzindo os outros dois por passagens cada vez mais estreitas até parar em frente a uma casa afastada das demais. Casa não seria o termo certo, aquela habitação não passava de uma choupana. Sasuke bateu na porta delicadamente. Passos puderam ser ouvidos dentro do lugar. A porta abriu vagarosamente, revelando dois olhos azuis.

- Sasuke? – perguntou uma voz abafada. Os olhos passando de Sasuke para os dois primos

- Keira, quanto tempo! Será que você...

- Vá embora! – gritou tentando fechar a porta, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e colocou seu pé para que ela não se fechasse

- Eu vim de muito longe para falar com você Keira, não vou embora tão facilmente – a voz séria e firme – deixe-nos entrar

- Quem são esses? – os olhos fixos em Hinata e Neji

- Hinata e Neji Hyuuga, amigos meus

- Está bem, entrem – a moça dentro da casa abriu a porta dando passagem para os três. Sasuke foi o primeiro a entrar, Hinata entrou logo em seguida e por último Neji

Hinata olhou para a choupana, pequena, porém muito organizada: havia uma estante cheia de livros e frascos com conteúdos que Hinata desconhecia. Uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, onde foram convidados a se sentar. Na mesa um jarro de barro e dois copos, uma porta perto da estante que deveria ser a conexão com um quarto. Mas o que chamou a atenção da princesa foi um escudo de bronze, colocado na parede como enfeite. Ela nunca havia visto um escudo como aquele, parecia ter sido forjado por mãos muito habilidosas.

Enquanto Hinata reparava na casa Neji estava admirando a jovem á sua frente. No começo, quando ouviu Sasuke falar de uma amiga pensou em uma anciã, desistiu da idéia depois de avaliar melhor o pensamento, um pirata e uma anciã? Nunca. Pensou em uma prostituta, mas quando chegaram á pequena ilha desistiu dessa idéia também. Agora podia ver Keira atentamente, estatura mediana, os cabelos eram tão negros quanto os de Hinata, mas tinham um brilho estranhamente arroxeado. O corpo bem estruturado, com curvas estonteantes. A pele pálida era coberta por uma capa de couro.

Ele pôde ver que a moça não se vestia como uma inglesa, usava um estranho vestido de camurça, muito comum para os pescadores. Botas também de couro que iam até os joelhos, em cada bota havia um punhal pendurado como se fosse um adereço. No rosto traços delicados, porém firmes, mas o que surpreendeu Neji foram os olhos da menina: azuis como um céu de primavera, um olhar poderoso, ele diria.

- Então Sasuke, o que quer? – perguntou depois dos quatro se sentarem

- Eu estou ajudando os Hyuugas a chegarem a Konoha, e preciso da sua ajuda para navegar nos mares do Oriente

- A última vez que você me pediu ajuda eu fui parar em uma prisão – disse com certo rancor na voz

- Mas conseguiu o que queria – rebateu Sasuke esperto, a menina olhou-o irritada – olhe, você é a única pessoa que pode ajudar a princesa Hinata...

- Princesa? – perguntou interrompendo o moreno, que acentiu com a cabeça – que interessante, faz tempo que não vejo uma princesa

- Então, vai nos ajudar?

- Sinto muito Sasuke, você já está me devendo favores demais para me pedir outro – disse dando de ombros – então, se quiserem se retirar

- Keira eu...

- Sasuke-san – Hinata falou em um tom baixo – talvez eu deva falar com Keira-sama em particular – os olhos suplicantes esperavam uma resposta

- Está bem, eu ouvirei a princesa – sentou-se de frente para Hinata – vocês dois esperem lá fora

Neji parecia relutante em deixar Hinata sozinha com uma estranha, mas Sasuke conseguiu levá-lo para fora, deixando as duas sozinhas.

- Então princesa, porque um pirata está te levando para casa?

- Neji nii-san e eu não t-tivemos escolha, ninguém quis nos levar – olhou Keira diretamente nos olhos – e é realmente importante que eu chegue lá o mais rápido possível

- A vida de princesa não é fácil não é? – ignorou a explicação de Hinata

- Não – admitiu olhando para baixo

- Eu entendo você Hinata-hime...

- Então vai ajudar Sasuke-san?

- Não. Vou ajudar você – disse sorrindo – sinto que você está em um ambiente hostil no Arashi – Hinata se surpreendeu, como aquela menina sabia daquilo? – além do mais, vejo verdade em você Hinata-hime – as duas sorriram – espere um pouco enquanto eu pego meus pertences

Keira desapareceu pela porta do quarto e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma bolsa de couro na transversal do corpo e uma espada cintada do outro lado da cintura. As duas saíram e encontraram Neji e Sasuke do outro lado da rua. O capitão do Arashi sorriu vitorioso, realmente Hinata tinha uma ótima tática persuasiva.

- Sabia que viria – disse para Keira assim que se aproximaram

- Vou porque Hinata precisa de ajuda, mas você vai ficar me devendo mais um favor Sasuke – tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto

Caminharam em silêncio até a praia, Keira evitava olhar para os lados ou para qualquer parte da pequena colônia, o que intrigou Hinata.

- Keira-sama, não vai se despedir do seu lar? – perguntou baixinho

- Hinata-hime, esse não é o meu lar, o meu lar está muito longe disso – sorriu para a princesa – a propósito, não me chame de Keira-sama

* * *

- Outra mulher – Kiba reclamava – outra mulher, isso está ficando fora de controle! – Naruto riu – mulheres sempre dão trabalho 

- Tenho que concordar com você, elas são problemáticas

- Calem a boca seus bakas! – Sakura continuava irritada – Sasuke-kun e os outros já vêm voltando

Eles podiam ver o bote se aproximando lentamente. Sasuke, Neji e Hinata agora estavam junto com outra pessoa, que não conseguiam ver a fisionomia. Quando o bote chegou já estavam todos em fila, esperando ansiosos. Sasuke subiu primeiro, ajudando Hinata, depois Neji e por último Keira. Quando esta subiu á bordo todos se calaram, ela era diferente do que tinham imaginado. Keira olhou detalhadamente cada um, mas seus olhos pararam em Gaara, o porte do ruivo chamou sua atenção. Não era comum ver tanta maldade nos olhos de alguém, mas julgando-se que era um homem não podia esperar muito dele.

- Subordinados e Claire, essa é a pessoa que vai nos ajudar: Takahashi Keira – Sakura e Claire olharam para Keira com inveja, ela já havia recebido atenção demais – Keira esses são meus subordinados: Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara e Haruno Sakura, e aquela é minha meio-irmã, Claire

- Aposto que eles estão ali só de enfeite – Naruto cochichou para Kiba, se referindo aos punhais nas botas de Keira. Um zumbido pôde ser ouvido, Naruto teve uma fração de segundo para se jogar para o lado. No lugar onde estivera o rosto do loiro havia um punhal cravado no mastro do navio. Keira andou lentamente até Naruto, que estava parado, estático, a pouca distância da onde estava. Depois de pegar o punhal e arrumá-lo de volta na bota, Keira virou-se para o loiro e olhou-o de uma maneira forçadamente inocente. A voz baixa e doce:

- Se voltar a duvidar das minhas habilidades de novo eu te prometo que não vou errar o alvo na próxima vez – sorriu abertamente. Adorava assustar as pessoas, principalmente os homens.

- Keira e suas brincadeirinhas sem graça – disse Sasuke se divertindo com a cara de espanto dos outros – vamos Keira, você, Sakura e Shikamaru precisam me ajudar com o curso do navio, _agora _

Keira colocou o capuz da capa e acompanhou Sasuke. Sakura, assustada demais para falar qualquer coisa seguiu os dois. Shikamaru passou por Naruto e deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro, era impressionante como ele não sabia lidar com as mulheres, pensou. E agora com quatro mulheres no navio as coisas só ficariam mais problemáticas.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado da Keira :B' bom como prometido os capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores em relação aos primeiros, mas talvez eu demore um pouco mais para atualizar já que a escola não 'tá dando mole pra mim não xX'

Mas vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Uchiha ****Haito**: uau que bom que eu consegui cativar uma não fã desse tipo :D obrigada pelos elogios!

**Mari**** Sushi: **hey que bom que gostou da fic:) aqui está a continuação, enjoy the chapter :P

**Nylleve**: não precisa se preocupar, daqui a pouco o Sasuke para de ser um preguiçoso sedentário, afinal esse papel é do Shika-kun hehe

**Isa ****belle****b.a.y.****h: **aaah com certeza, princesas e piratas não tão diferentes assim mesmo u.ú' mas sabe como é, a época os costumes e mais trocentas coisas que ainda vão ser mostradas na fic xD sugestões de triângulos amorosos anotadas (;

Bem espero que tenham gostado do capítulo (: sugestões, reclamações e críticas construtivas são sempre muito bem-vindas oks? õ/ apertem o GO ali em baixo e façam essa autora baka feliz n.n'

Até a próxima e beijo para todos!

Miimi-chan.


	6. Arashi

**-**

**Capítulo V – Arashi**

**-**

- Então – disse Sasuke sentando-se perto da mesa na cabine do capitão – vejamos por onde teremos que ir – pegou um mapa e esticou na mesa

O mapa tinha um desenho simples, alguns continentes estavam com a tinta gasta, deixando alguns pontos apagados. Os cantos dos mapas tinham algumas palavras em japonês, do lado algumas traduções para o inglês, e algumas anotações do próprio Sasuke. Aquele mapa, assim como a katana eram as únicas coisas que ele pegara de sua casa ao sair para se aventurar no mar. Ambos eram pertences de seu pai, as únicas lembranças que ele tinha da época que tinha uma família.

Sakura e Shikamaru se debruçaram sobre o mapa para poder visualizar algum caminho. A menina de cabelos rosáceos aproveitando para poder chegar perto de Sasuke, que bufava com tamanha proximidade. Keira olhava a cabine distraída, sem dar atenção aos três, que agora a olhavam se perguntando por que ela não os ajudava logo de vez. Ela parou de frente a uma escotilha e ficou a olhar o céu, as mãos segurando o colar que estava em seu pescoço. Depois de alguns segundos assim, se voltou para os três e falou:

- Esqueçam esse mapa, usem o meu – colocou a bolsa que trazia em cima da mesa e tirou um mapa muito mais velho do que o de Sasuke, estendendo-o sobre a mesa por cima do primeiro. Os três olharam para o mapa intrigados, era completamente diferente do outro. Apesar de o mapa aparentar ser mais velho, a pintura estava intacta, como se tivesse sobrevivido a séculos de uso. Os cantos também tinham estranhos símbolos escritos, não era japonês ou inglês, era uma língua que eles desconheciam. Os continentes mantinham-se idênticos aos do mapa de Sasuke, exceto por estranhos desenhos de criaturas marinhas e desenhos de pequenos homens nas terras.

- Diga-me Keira, você pretende nos ajudar usando esse mapa que provavelmente foi desenhado há séculos atrás? – perguntou Sakura em tom de deboche

- Claro que sim Sakura-chan, eu preciso saber por onde passaremos, que perigos poderemos enfrentar – replicou sem ligar para o olhar de ódio da menina dos cabelos rosados – vejam – apontou um pedaço de terra perto das terras geladas do norte – aqui é o ponto mais seguro, mas demoraríamos demais, e Hinata-hime não tem tempo a perder, então sugiro que passemos por aqui – apontou para um caminho por entre os lugares que hoje chamamos de África e Arábia Saudita.

- Está louca?! – Sakura olhou para Keira com irritação – não existe um mar para se navegar por esse caminho

- Mar não, mas se prestar atenção aqui – apontou uma linha azul por entre os dois continentes – verá que existe um rio, e ele é largo o suficiente para que o Arashi passe sem problemas – respondeu sorrindo

- Sasuke-kun eu acho que nós poderíamos achar outra...

- Eu acho a idéia da Keira plausível Sasuke – disse Shikamaru interrompendo a primeira-imediata – economizaríamos pelo menos umas três ou quatro semanas de viagem, dependendo do vento – completou com a voz de tédio

- Bom, então iremos por esse caminho – disse Sasuke depois de pensar um pouco nas alternativas – vamos traçar o curso seguindo esse caminho então

Sakura bufou, odiava ser contrariada. Sempre fora o centro das atenções, agora que havia outras três mulheres no navio estava se sentindo meio "traída", principalmente por Sasuke, por quem sempre fora apaixonada. Não admitiria que nenhuma das três tomasse seu posto de confiança, custasse o que custasse.

* * *

A noite chegou rapidamente, o céu estava estrelado e o tempo agradável. Hinata observava o céu pela escotilha da cabine do capitão, ainda se sentia sozinha, apesar de ter achado em Keira uma amiga pensava que por alguma razão nem Sakura nem Claire gostavam dela. Justo ela, que sempre tentava ser agradável com todos estava sendo desprezada. De fato Hinata sabia melhor do que ninguém o que era o desprezo. Seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, o rei de Konoha não costumada dar muita atenção á ela, seu primo estava sempre muito ocupado com assuntos diplomáticos, sua irmã preferia correr pelas ruas suja de lama. Realmente, Hinata era uma pessoa sozinha. Naquele mesmo instante Sakura e Claire tinha sua primeira conversa "agradável" e não faziam questão de colocá-la na conversa. Falavam baixo como se não quisessem a presença da princesa ali. Sua salvação foi ver Keira entrar sorrindo, como sempre, através da porta. 

- Olha só quem apareceu – disse Sakura em tom de deboche – cansou de ficar no meio dos homens? – Claire soltou uma risada abafada. Hinata ficou pasma, parecia que ela não era a única presença indesejável naquele navio.

- Oh não, a conversa estava realmente agradável Sakura-chan – Keira segurava o colar com uma das mãos, aquilo parecia acalmá-la de alguma forma – aliás, Naruto ficou realmente desapontado quando você não se juntou á nós. – Sakura estava prestes a explodir, odiava aquela cara de desinteresse que Keira ostentava, odiava Hinata por ser o centro das atenções e odiava Claire por estar ali.

Keira virou-se para Hinata e olhou-a com certa tristeza. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga sem dar atenção para as outras duas.

- Hinata-chan, algum problema?

- Nenhum Keira-chan, eu só... Queria chegar logo em casa

- Entendo... Saudades? – Hinata acentiu com a cabeça – e cá entre nós, as companhias do navio não são tão legais quanto pensávamos – riu baixinho sendo acompanhada pela princesa – você vai achar estranho o que eu vou te dizer agora, mas eu te entendo Hinata-chan – Hinata encarou-a interrogativa – a vida de uma princesa não é fácil, as pessoas te odeiam só por você estar viva, as mulheres que não são princesas cobiçam o seu posto sem saber o fardo que é – disse cansada.

- Keira-chan... Como sabe disso?

- Digamos que você não é a primeira princesa que eu conheço – disse desinteressada, olhou para o colar em torno do próprio pescoço. Hinata olhou o objeto também, era um pentagrama, uma estrela dentro de um círculo, feita totalmente em prata. Deveria ser de grande valor, pois Keira parecia se importar muito com o colar – agora se me dá licença vou olhar as estrelas.

Keira saiu da cabine antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, estava apreciando a conversa, mas precisava olhar as estrelas sozinha, era algo que fazia desde menina, como uma tradição. Gostava de olhar a constelação de centauro e leão, as constelações mais expressivas a seu ver. O convés estava vazio, apesar da noite quente que fazia. Não foi até a ponte de comando conversar com Sasuke, sabia que ele era calado demais, e aquele era o momento dela aproveitar sozinha a única coisa que unia o mundo inteiro: o céu. Deitou-se no convés e olhou para o céu estrelado, adorava olhar as estrelas, elas eram calmantes. Fechou os olhos, iria dormir sob o céu estrelado. Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu uma voz quase que distante provavelmente vinda da ponte de comando.

- Uma mulher não deveria dormir no convés – a voz era baixa, porém firme. Não era Sasuke, disso ela sabia. Levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para trás: Gaara – não é um lugar seguro para uma pessoa delicada – a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Então está falando com a pessoa errada Sabaku, eu não sou delicada – disse displicente – aliás, quem deveria estar dormindo é você, não eu.

- Eu não durmo – respondeu sério.

- Sei... São as vozes? – por um instante ela pôde ver surpresa nos olhos do ruivo, que voltou ao estado habitual – o passado deve ficar no passado Sabaku, ele não foi feito para perturbar o espírito.

- Não sei do que você está falando – ele desviou os olhos da estranha moça á sua frente. Olhou para o mar como se tentasse fugir.

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser – Keira caminhou até o começo da escada que levava até a ponte de comando, parou por lá e encarou o ruivo – mas você vai se sentir muito mais aliviado se dormir, _Gaara. _

Keira entrou novamente na cabine sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, deixando o misterioso ruivo sozinho, pensando no que ela disse. Realmente, dormir para ele não era uma opção.

* * *

O dia amanheceu sem nuvens no céu, o vento balançando a bandeira no alto do mastro. Todos já estavam a exercer suas funções: Sakura e Shikamaru supervisionavam Naruto ao leme, Gaara contava as provisões no deque inferior, Kiba cuidava das velas e Keira tentava ensinar Neji a lutar com espadas, mas o moreno não tinha muito talento, quase sempre se arranhava com a lâmina da espada, para divertimento de Claire, que assistia à "aula" tentando aprender alguma coisa nova disfarçadamente. Sasuke como sempre acordou por último, era impressionante como mesmo estando á tanto tempo no mar ele não havia se acostumado a acordar cedo. Até Shikamaru acordava antes dele, era humilhante.

Quase caiu da rede quando levantou, o navio balançava por demais, com certeza era Naruto quem estava ao leme. Encontrou Gaara por ali contando as provisões, e ficar no mesmo ambiente que o ruivo por mais de dez minutos não era uma coisa muito agradável. Levantou-se e tratou de cintar a espada e a velha garrucha, com certeza todos já deveriam estar acordados. Subiu para o convés silenciosamente, odiava os gritos de Sakura logo de manhã, ainda mais agora, com tantas pessoas em seu navio. Passou despercebido pela rosada, que estava na ponte de comando, gritando com Naruto, como sempre. Keira e Claire o cumprimentaram gentilmente, enquanto Neji bebia um pouco de água, estava cansado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Hinata ainda não havia saído para respirar um pouco. Tomara o café da manhã por ali mesmo, junto com Keira, que algumas vezes fazia o papel de dama de companhia da princesa, mas Neji logo tirara a morena de lá, estava realmente empenhado em aprender a manejar uma espada. Agora a princesa lia um livro qualquer, não estava se sentindo bem, queria voltar logo, algo a angustiava. Ouviu alguém adentrar na cabine, talvez uma das moças. Para sua surpresa era Sasuke, que parecia tão distraído que nem notou a presença de Hinata no lugar. Quando olhou melhor o aposento percebeu que Hinata estava ali, e parecia encabulada por estar no mesmo lugar que ele. Hinata estava um pouco corada, sempre ficava assim na presença de outros homens que não fossem Neji ou Hiashi. Olhava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que dizer, e um silêncio constrangedor se apossou do lugar. Permaneceram alguns instantes assim, até Sasuke tomar a palavra:

- Me desculpe Hinata, eu não sabia que estava aqui – ele nunca mudava o tom de voz, era sempre controlado e até certo ponto gentil. Para ele Hinata era muito delicada, não agüentaria ser tratada com rispidez. E mesmo sabendo que deveria usar o sufixo _sama_não conseguia, ela parecia jovem demais para ser tratada com tamanha formalidade – se quiser fazer alguma coisa eu posso sair.

- Não, tudo bem Sasuke-san, não preciso fazer nada – disse enquanto olhava para o chão, brincando com os dedos.

- Se vai me chamar segundo os costumes japoneses, me chame de Sasuke-_kun, _eu não sou tão mais velho quanto você – disse enquanto sentava-se á mesa para estudar o estranho mapa de Keira.

- Mas eu pensei que não gostasse de ser chamado assim, quando a Sakura-chan fala desse jeito você fica bravo

- Sakura me irrita, ela quer forçar algo entre nós dois que nunca existirá, se é que você me entende – Hinata acentiu com a cabeça – mas se você quiser, pode me chamar assim, a Keira também me trata de Sasuke-kun.

- Keira-chan é muito bondosa – disse com um sorriso – ela está fazendo um bom trabalho em ensinar Neji-niisan a lutar com espadas, ele sempre gostou disso.

- Mas convenhamos que seu primo não leva muito jeito com a espada – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu acredito nele, e se ele quer aprender, ele vai conseguir – Hinata disse com uma convicção que assustou o Uchiha. Pelo jeito Neji era muito importante para ela, e a garota não gostava quando faziam comentários maldosos a respeito dele. Sasuke se perguntava se ela correspondia o amor de Neji.

Mais uma vez um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os dois. Hinata estava envergonhada pelo o que dissera, temia que Sasuke a achasse muito rude quando o assunto era Neji. Mas ela o considerava quase um irmão, não gostava de vê-lo sendo ridicularizado. Já Sasuke tentava de todo modo entender os estranhos símbolos pintados no mapa de Keira. Não eram japonês, disso ele tinha certeza, também não eram inglês ou qualquer outra língua que ele conhecesse. As estranhas ilustrações também eram um mistério, não faziam sentido algum para ele. A princesa observava o mapa de longe, estava intrigada, nunca havia visto tantos instrumentos de navegação juntos, nem ao menos sabia como se navegava...

- Sasuke-kun – o rapaz ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela – o que significam esses símbolos no mapa? – perguntou encabulada.

- Você vai ter que perguntar para a Keira, nem eu sei o que significam – disse voltando a atenção ao mapa – ela usa uns símbolos muito estranhos – disse por fim.

- Eu nunca entendi a navegação, é complicada demais para mim – Hinata falou mais para si mesma.

- Navegação deve ser mais fácil que bordado – disse displicente – se quiser, te ensino como usar a bússola – disse se levantando. Hinata sorriu e acentiu, adoraria aprender a navegar, talvez até pudesse ajudar no navio, se sentir útil.

Sasuke pegou uma bússola que estava sobre a mesa e entregou a Hinata, que olhava o objeto intrigada. Ela sabia que a bússola apontava para o norte, mas como se orientar? Afinal, para onde quer que ela aponte continuaria sendo o norte, pelo menos era o que achava. Levantou-se e parou perto de Sasuke, que delicadamente tomou a bússola da mão da princesa e abriu o objeto, revelando a famosa agulha que aponta para o norte. Entregou a bússola novamente para ela, que apontou a bússola para uma direção qualquer, constatando o óbvio: a bússola indicava que aquela direção era o norte.

- Ótimo – disse Sasuke – agora se você apontar a bússola... – mas foi interrompido por outro movimento brusco do navio. Nunca mais deixaria Naruto ao leme. A princesa se desequilibrou, quase caiu, se não fosse por Sasuke, que a segurou pelos braços, conseqüentemente trazendo-a para mais perto. Ótimo novamente. Estavam tão perto que podiam sentir as respirações um do outro, a tensão somente aumentando. Sasuke queria soltá-la, mas seu corpo parecia querer não obedecer, segurando a princesa cada vez mais forte. Hinata parecia não se incomodar com a situação, mas estava corada, tentando não olhar para o capitão tamanha vergonha. Quando deu por si Sasuke já estava aproximando seu rosto da princesa, o cheiro delicioso de lavanda que ela tinha estava entorpecendo-o, estava ficando maluco. Mais um milímetro e seus lábios tocariam os de Hinata, que já tinha os olhos fechados, preparada para um beijo...

- Sasuke você... – Keira entrou a tempo de presenciar o quase beijo – m-me desculpem, eu não sabia que... Bem...

- Tudo bem Keira – disse Sasuke soltando a princesa, sentiu vontade de matar a conselheira, ela estragara um momento bem... Interessante – O que você quer?

- Você precisa vir aqui dar uma olhada em uma coisa, uma tempestade está se aproximando – disse com um sorriso meio envergonhado, meio malicioso no rosto.

- Está bem, já estou indo – disse sério – Nos vemos depois Hinata – saiu sem olhar para a princesa – vamos Keira – passou pela porta rapidamente. Keira lançou um olhar divertido para Hinata e seguiu o Uchiha, fechando a porta após passar.

Hinata continuava estática no mesmo lugar, não movia um músculo sequer. E se Keira não tivesse aparecido naquela hora? Ela iria beijar o capitão, _com certeza _ela iria beijar o capitão. Finalmente conseguiu respirar aliviada e sentou-se em uma cadeira qualquer, respirando com dificuldade. E agora como olharia para Sasuke? Não conseguiria nem ao menos olhar nos olhos do moreno sem lembrar-se do acontecido. Sentiu as bochechas ainda queimando, talvez de vergonha, ou talvez raiva... Ela queria aquele beijo. De uma maneira inconsciente, mas queria. Precisava parar de pensar em Sasuke, eles nunca dariam certo. Não era um livro de romance ou uma peça de teatro, era a vida real e ela era uma princesa e ele um pirata. Ela tinha responsabilidades em Konoha e a única responsabilidade dele era o Arashi. Definitivamente ela estava sendo romântica demais, Sasuke não iria querer alguém como ela. Apesar de ser uma princesa ela era simples demais, não era a mulher ideal para um pirata.

* * *

Sasuke estava meio aborrecido, ele queria beijar a princesa, talvez já soubesse disso desde que a conheceu. Hinata era diferente de todas as mulheres que ele já conhecera, era simples, inocente, pura. Mas mesmo tendo a alma de uma criança era uma mulher linda, que mesmo sem saber conseguia mexer com ele. O frustrante era pensar que ele nunca poderia tê-la. Logo ele, Uchiha Sasuke, o famoso capitão do Arashi, que estava acostumado a ter qualquer mulher sem nenhum esforço não teria a princesa jamais. Ela não era para ele, um simples pirata. Ela deveria se casar com um príncipe, alguém que fosse da realeza como ela. Infelizmente. 

Parou de pensar na princesa quando olhou o céu acinzentado, um barulho de trovão distante pôde ser ouvido, e um raio cortou o céu. O mar estava revolto, Naruto sofria para controlar o navio. Por isso o navio balançou aquela maldita hora, uma tempestade se aproximava. Sasuke se repreendeu por não notar. Todos esperavam alguma ordem do capitão, que olhou para o céu novamente e disse:

- Levantar as velas! Sakura e Kiba levem os barris para o deque inferior! Gaara e Naruto para o leme! – todos rapidamente seguiam as ordens do capitão – Claire você e Neji entrem na cabine agora mesmo – Neji foi para lá, queria assegurar que Hinata ficaria bem. Mas Claire parecia relutante, mas ao receber um olhar nervoso do irmão foi para a cabine – Shikamaru e Keira me digam: essa tempestade pode alterar o curso?

- Bem – respondeu Shikamaru, a expressão de tédio como sempre no rosto do rapaz – talvez mude, talvez não, isso vai depender do vento e...

- Vai – interrompeu Keira, fazendo os dois olharem para ela espantados – essa tempestade vai alterar o rumo que estamos seguindo de uma maneira satisfatória – Sasuke pôde notar que ela segurava o colar com força, como se ele pudesse responder a qualquer pergunta.

- Então temos que traçar uma rota alternativa, nos prepararmos para possíveis acidentes... – as primeiras gotas de chuva que caíam estavam começando a se intensificar, logo Sasuke teria que gritar para ser ouvido.

- Não adianta Sasuke – disse Keira chegando mais perto do amigo – os deuses sempre impõem suas vontades, e não cabe á nós questioná-las.

- Péssima hora para falar sobre deuses Keira! – respondeu irritado. Perguntava-se como Keira conseguia manter a calma em uma situação como aquela – você e Shikamaru venham me ajudar com as velas!

- Acredite no destino Sasuke, acredite no destino – murmurou Keira antes de seguir Sasuke e Shikamaru até as cordas que controlavam as velas.

* * *

A tempestade foi uma das piores já vistas. O barulho dos trovões era assustador, e os raios cortavam o céu com uma ferocidade impressionante. O navio era levado pelo o mar como uma folha de papel é levada pelo vento. Tiveram que trabalhar muito para não serem apanhados por redemoinhos e serem tragados pelo mar. O navio rodopiava pela água como um peão na mão de uma criança e os menos acostumados com o mar tinham que segurar para não cair. A tempestade durou a noite inteira, foi se acalmando conforme o sol despontava no horizonte. Quando o sol já estava alto a tempestade já havia passado e o céu estava de um tom azulado muito bonito. 

Hinata mal dormira na noite anterior, o balanço do barco a despertava de seus sonhos, mas não era somente isso, as lembranças do quase beijo com Sasuke invadiam sua mente a qualquer momento, sem pedir permissão elas se infiltravam nos pensamentos da princesa e tomavam-lhe o pouco tempo de descanso que tinha. Uma vez ou outra ela suspirava, pensando em como teria sido beijá-lo. Outras vezes repreendia-se, era uma princesa, tinha certeza que seu pai já havia lhe arrumado um noivo. Não seria certo se envolver com um pirata, por mais sedutor que esse parecesse. Ela somente se perguntava como olharia para ele depois daquilo.

O navio realmente teve seu curso mudado, por causa da tempestade haviam perdido um tempo precioso. Sasuke analisava o mapa de Keira e tentava descobrir onde estavam. A morena ajudou-o a encontrar a localização no mapa, estavam perto de uma pequena ilha que não aparecia lá. Teriam que parar e fazer alguns concertos no navio, nada grave, mas que custaria mais um dia de viagem. Jogaram a âncora o mais perto possível da costa da praia e desceram para descansar.

A parte costeira da ilha tinha algumas pedras e uma vista esplêndida do mar. Os marinheiros se espalharam pela praia e se deixaram descansar. Claire e Hinata se acomodaram debaixo de algumas árvores, aproveitando a sombra enquanto Sasuke e os outros avaliavam quanto tempo gastariam para arrumar o casco do navio, que devido à força da chuva chocara-se contra um rochedo e agora tinha um pequeno furo. Estavam nisso quando uma águia, saindo de algum lugar da mata começou a se aproximar deles, pousando delicadamente sobre o braço que Keira estendia, para espanto de todos.

- Esse é Halk – disse a menina enquanto acariciava a penugem da águia – está comigo desde que era um ovo

- E o que a sua águia de estimação faz aqui Keira? – perguntou Sasuke. Keira olhou diretamente nos olhos do animal por alguns instantes, para depois levantar o braço e deixar a ave ir pousar em uma árvore próxima dali.

- Ele veio me avisar que não estamos sozinhos – disse séria – Halk viu indícios de humanos na mata

- Não custa dar uma olhada Sasuke – disse Shikamaru – talvez a águia tenha razão – completou com certo tom de deboche.

- Então nós vamos, Neji e Sakura ficam aqui com Hinata e Claire, Naruto e Kiba vão pela direita, Shikamaru e Gaara pela esquerda, Keira, você vem comigo por esse caminho central – todos assentiram e tomaram seus caminhos.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que Sasuke e Keira caminhavam em silêncio, apenas seguindo a águia, que os guiava pelo céu. Sasuke olhava para a morena a seu lado pensando em quando a conhecera, ela era uma menina franzina e quieta, mais quieta que Gaara, os olhos azuis ainda tinham pureza naquela época. Hoje Keira era um total mistério. Depois que se separaram na França pouco sabia sobre ela, e preferia não saber, ela não era do tipo de mulher que gosta de compartilhar os problemas. Resolveu esclarecer algumas coisas com a amiga antes que mais alguém viesse a saber sobre o (quase) acontecido entre ele e Hinata.

- Keira... – começou desajeitado, não sabia o que falar, _como _falar.

- Se é sobre o que eu vi – interrompeu a morena – não precisa se preocupar, meu povo não costuma contar segredos dos amigos

- Mas eu não fiz nada, quer dizer...

- Mas iria fazer Sasuke. Não vou dizer que a Hinata não é para você, isso não é da minha conta, mas você precisa entender que ela é uma princesa, princesas têm obrigações, principalmente a Hinata.

- Como assim? – perguntou interessado, sabia que Keira tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido, ela sempre sabia, de alguma forma o destino das pessoas – o que você sabe?

- Que ela vai precisar de você Sasuke, vai precisar de algo que você não tem, vai precisar de _amor. _

- Está dizendo que...?

- Estou dizendo que Hinata vai precisar de alguém que a ame, o destino dela não é dos melhores, eu posso ver tristeza no futuro dela – disse decidida.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Não me pergunte o que não pode entender Sasuke – estava prestes a falar alguma coisa quando os dois chegaram a uma clareira, com a entrada de uma caverna. Na frente da entrada havia uma pedra, nela estavam pintadas as fazes da lua em um tom vermelho rubro. Keira se aproximou e tocou a pintura, depois de observar disse alarmada – isso é sangue, sangue _humano. _

- Então que tipo de pessoas temos aqui? – Keira gesticulou dizendo que não sabia, Sasuke remexeu nos restos de uma fogueira com o pé – está quente, temos companhia.

- E ela está ali – disse a morena apontando para a caverna.

Os dois se entreolharam e sacaram as espadas, andando devagar para dentro da caverna. A umidade e a penumbra permitiam que pouco fosse visto, mas Sasuke encontrou uma arma em cima de uma pedra, que foi prontamente confiscada. Ao se aproximarem mais os dois toparam com uma figura, um homem provavelmente, que dormia tranquilamente perto de uma segunda fogueira, ao se aproximar Sasuke pôde ver os traços fortes, os cabelos negros. Era _ele. _

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Mais um capítulo postado, e dessa vez em tempo recorde, a autora é uma desocupada u.ú'. O que acharam desse capítulo? Ah sim, o lugar que a Keira disse não existe realmente, mas eu tive que inventá-lo, já que como todos devem saber viagens de navio naquela época poderiam durar até três anos, então se essa viagem for terminada em um tempo minúsculo não se assustem, é tudo para que os personagens não fiquem tanto tempo no navio. E a cena do (quase) beijo entre Sasuke e Hinata, o que acharam? Eu particularmente gostei, tirando a parte em que a Keira aparece, mas não me matem por ter colocado ela ali x.X' E alguém aí tem algum palpite sobre o que ela quis dizer com "vozes" quando falou com o Gaara? E acho que todo mundo já adivinhou quem é que eles encontraram na caverna, não? E uma última coisa: "Arashi" em japonês significa tempestade para os que não sabiam :D Agora vamos ás respostas das reviews:

**Prii O. : **Keira uma ex-princesa? Um belo palpite ;D Se queria ler o reto, aqui está, espero que goste :P obrigada pelos elogios!

**Nylleve**: Mulher sempre parece arranjar problema né? É por isso que o Shika-kun acha elas tão problemáticas xD até que não demorei não é? Hehe.

**E-Pontas: **uasdhuasdhusdh³ o Gaara é uma gracinha - (Miimi é apaixonada pelo Gaara) seria a cena do (quase) beijo uma cena romântica? xD mas não precisa se preocupar, logo logo as coisas vão ficar mais românticas entre os dois (: e eu adoro fazer um Sasuke fofinho, eu acho que ele romântico fica tão kawai -' bem, obrigada pelos elogios :D

**Zal-chan**: Infelizmente a Sakura vai ter que ficar com alguém, afinal ela também é filha de Deus xD Ah mas com o Gaara com certeza ela não vai ficar, o meu ruivinho é muita areia pro caminhãozinho da rosada u.ú' sugestão anotada! (:

**Mari**** Sushi: **uhdsuhasduhdasusd³ adorei o "víboras ciumentas"! pior que é bem por aí mesmo :x brigas sempre tem, afinal nós temos quatro mulheres, todas relacionadas de alguma maneira com o Sasuke-kun, então imagine como isso vai ser problemático ' Você tem razão, a Hinata é uma princesa, não gosta de brigas hehe xD

**Sophia.****DiLUA**: oi, que bom que gostou :D Sakura com o Kiba? HAHAHA interessante xD mas eu acho o Kiba muito pra ela (já deu pra perceber que eu não sou muito fã da Sakura né?) enfim, obrigada pelo elogio (:

**Mary-chan: **Obrigada pelo elogio :D Continuei hehe

**Uchiha ****Haito**: Postado xD

Quem tiver elogios, críticas, sugestões, enfim, já sabem né? Mandem uma review e faça uma autora feliz :D Até o próximo capítulo e beijo para todos /o/

Miimi-chan.


	7. Laços

**-**

**Capítulo VI – Laços**

**-**

Sasuke reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar, aquele era o rosto que assombrava seus sonhos á anos. Finalmente o encontrara, Uchiha Itachi estava ali, dormindo, a oportunidade perfeita para se vingar. Olhou para o irmão que há tanto tempo procurava, não havia mudado em nada. Keira deu as costas para os dois e estava pronta para sair da caverna quando Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso:

- Onde está indo?

- Estou voltando para a praia ora, ele é seu irmão Sasuke, não é assunto meu – deu de ombros e voltou a caminhar.

- Espere Keira – a moça se virou para ele – vamos amarrá-lo e levá-lo até o navio.

- Pensei que iria matá-lo – disse voltando para perto dos dois.

- Matá-lo enquanto ele dorme seria covardia, seria fazer o que ele fez com os nossos pais – disse com raiva – você tem alguma corda?

- Essa deve bastar – disse retirando uma corda da bolsa que trazia.

- Ótimo, me ajude a amarrá-lo e levá-lo de volta ao navio.

Os dois amarraram Itachi que continuava dormindo e se colocaram a andar. Uma vez o Uchiha mais velho fez menção de acordar, mas Keira foi mais esperta, e prevendo um desastre fez com que ele bebesse uma bebida estranha, garantindo para Sasuke que aquilo o manteria desacordado por um bom tempo.

* * *

- Ótimo – reclamou Kiba – primeiro Sasuke enche esse navio de mulheres, depois dá ouvidos á uma águia, ele só pode estar louco. 

- Kiba seu inútil não fale mal do Sasuke-kun – disse Sakura ríspida – pelo menos você saiu daqui, e eu que tive que ficar e cuidar das_ladys _– completou com amargura.

- Vocês reclamam demais, que problemático – disse Shikamaru enquanto olhava as nuvens – talvez Sasuke e Keira tenham achado alguma coisa, ou _alguém._

- Claro, claro, porque eles seguiram uma águia! Uma águia! – gritou Naruto – Sasuke está ficando meio estranho.

- Naruto-kun, talvez Shikamaru-san tenha razão – disse Hinata tímida – talvez eles tenham achado alguma coisa.

Os outros estavam prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando viram Sasuke e Keira chegarem. E não estavam sozinhos, arrastavam um rapaz vestido com uma capa preta com o desenho de algumas nuvens vermelhas. Quando os dois chegaram todos prenderam a respiração momentaneamente de espanto: não precisavam saber de nada demais para verem que aquele era Itachi, o Uchiha traidor. Claire olhou para o rapaz desacordado com curiosidade, nunca havia visto alguém tão parecido com Sasuke. Ela não fazia idéia de quem seria aquele.

- Sasuke-kun – sussurrou Sakura – este é...

- Sim Sakura, é ele – disse Sasuke frio – Shikamaru, me ajude a jogá-lo na cela – Shikamaru assentiu levantando e indo em direção aos dois – os outros continuem trabalhando, quero sair daqui ainda hoje.

- E agora Sasuke, o que pretende fazer? – perguntou Keira.

- O que você acha?

- Acho que você fará o certo – disse se afastando para que Shikamaru pudesse suspender o corpo de Itachi. Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela, que entendeu como uma confirmação.

Enquanto Shikamaru e Sasuke levavam Itachi para a cela do navio os outros se colocaram a trabalhar para arrumar o casco e o mastro do navio, que estava meio desgastado. Claire se aproximou de Sakura e perguntou em um sussurro:

- Quem era aquele?

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu ríspida – se quiser saber vá perguntar ao seu irmão.

- Ora sua desclassificada! É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer quando ele voltar – saiu bufando. Neji e Hinata que também não sabiam o que estava acontecendo se mantinham calados. Aquele prisioneiro parecia ser parente de Sasuke, a semelhança entre os dois era gritante. A princesa pensava em talvez falar com Sasuke mais tarde. Não poderia passar o resto da viagem sem falar com ele.

Keira saiu pela praia sem se importar com os olhares curiosos de Naruto e Kiba e os reprovadores de Claire e Sakura. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa urgentemente, estava atrasada. Seguiu para uma parte do litoral onde não poderiam vê-la, perto de alguns rochedos altos. No entanto não notou que estava sendo seguida de perto, se notou não fez questão de ver quem era, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Se tivesse olhado para trás veria um belo par de orbes verde água vigiando cada passo que ela dava.

Gaara a viu entrar no mar até a água tocar a barra de seu vestido. Por um momento pensou que a menina iria nadar, ela tinha costumes estranhos. Ali de cima de um dos rochedos poderia observá-la sem que ela percebesse. Queria saber como ela parecia tão jovem e tão sábia. Viu-a abaixar um dos braços até a bota e pegar um dos punhais, estendeu o outro braço e fez um corte nele. O sangue escorria por seus dedos e era tragado pela água salgada. Keira fechou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível. Abriu os olhos satisfeita e guardou o punhal em seguida. Saiu da água satisfeita, como se houvesse feito algo muito importante. Realmente, aquela garota era muito estranha.

* * *

Os consertos no navio haviam sido realizados com eficiência. No final do dia o Arashi já estava pronto para zarpar, mas Sasuke não saía do último deque, lugar onde ficava a cela onde haviam aprisionado Itachi. Queria estar lá quando ele acordasse, queria ver a cara de desespero do irmão ao ver que o caçula finalmente havia o capturado. 

Subiu para respirar um pouco de ar puro, já que Itachi ainda dormia profundamente. Seus subordinados cuidavam de tudo com eficiência. O capitão viu Hinata debruçada, olhando o mar. Era a visão do paraíso. Resolveu que iria falar com ela, não poderiam ficar naquele clima de tensão por toda a viagem, se Neji descobrisse seria capaz de atirar a prima em um bote e remar com ela até Konoha. Tomou coragem, calculou cada palavra do que diria, estava se aproximando quando Claire entrou em sua frente, tampando a visão de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, nós precisamos conversar – disse séria. Os olhos escuros brilhando de expectativa – _agora_– enfatizou a palavra.

- Certo, vamos até a cabine então – respondeu dando de ombros. Talvez a conversa com Hinata pudesse esperar mais um pouco.

Os dois entraram e Claire se sentou na cama improvisada onde dormia. Olhava fixamente para baixo, não conseguia encarar o meio-irmão. Brincava com os pés no chão como se fosse algo muito empolgante. Sasuke puxou uma cadeira e sentou de frente para a menina, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Como ela nada pronunciou, ele perguntou:

- Algum problema Claire?

- Nenhum Sasuke... É só que... Quem é aquele que você prendeu? – perguntou olhando o irmão nos olhos. Sasuke bufou, aquela hora de contar a verdade para a meia-irmã.

- Aquele, Claire, aquele é Uchiha Itachi, meu irmão mais velho – a menina arqueou, então ela tinha outro irmão mais velho? – mas quero que você saiba uma coisa sobre ele... – Claire prestava bastante atenção no irmão – ele matou toda a minha família – disse sério, as palavras carregadas de ódio – e se eu o trouxe para esse navio foi única e exclusivamente para matá-lo.

-_ Père _– disse em um sussurro, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos – porque Sasuke, porque ele matou _mon père? _ - agarrou-se ao irmão como se ele pudesse fazer a dor sumir, Sasuke nada disse, apenas abraçou Claire – _mon cher père _– agora Claire soluçava, falava palavras desconexas... Sabia que seu pai havia morrido, mas nunca soube como – e porque você nunca me disse? Porque escondeu isso de mim todo esse tempo?

- Você era uma criança Claire, não precisava saber como nosso pai morreu – disse frio.

A menina se levantou e olhou para o irmão com um misto de medo e rancor, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, respirou fundo e voltou a falar:

- E daí Sasuke? Você não era tão mais velho que eu e tomou toda a responsabilidade para si mesmo, você poderia ter me contado, eu teria te ajudado! – disse ainda chorando.

- Será que você não entende que eu quis te poupar? – perguntou irritado – a sua vida já era difícil, você não precisava saber do que aconteceu conosco...

- Tantas vezes você pôde ir me buscar, me tirar daquele maldito convento... Você preferiu me deixar trancada lá Sasuke... Eu poderia me adaptar á vida no Oriente junto com você...

- Eu tinha que vingar os meus pais Claire.

- Nosso pai não iria querer isso – disse com uma expressão vaga, sentando-se novamente. Parecia um pouco mais calma - _Notre père _iria querer que nós esquecêssemos esse Itachi...

- Minha _okaasan_ merece ser vingada – disse frio – não só ela como toda a minha família.

- Nós dois sabemos que você está fazendo isso por egoísmo – rebateu Claire deitando-se na cama e agarrando-se a uma almofada. Sasuke nada disse – eu vou poder vê-lo?

- Como? – perguntou confuso.

- Ver o Itachi, eu quero olhar para ele, quero saber por que Sasuke.

- Não Claire, eu vou ser a última coisa que ele irá ver – o olhar de Sasuke emanava ódio, estava contando os segundos para que Itachi acordasse.

Claire estava pronta para dizer algo, quando Gaara entrou sem cerimônia na cabine e disse no tom frio habitual:

- Sasuke, seu convidado está acordando.

Sasuke nem ao menos olhou para a irmã, levantou-se e saiu acompanhando Gaara. Agora era o momento que ele tanto esperava.

* * *

Hinata não conseguia entender tamanho reboliço em torno do prisioneiro. Agora quase ninguém falava com ela. Kiba e Naruto se revezavam ao leme, Sakura estava ocupada cuidando das provisões e vigiando a movimentação de Sasuke. Este pouco era visto, passou a maior parte do tempo junto do prisioneiro e agora entrara na cabine com Claire, que estava notavelmente abalada. Gaara ficava o tempo todo nos deques inferiores, mas o ruivo não era uma companhia muito agradável. Shikamaru e Keira foram encarregados de olhar os pertences do prisioneiro, que eram relativamente poucos: um anel estranho, um chapéu de palha muito comum aos camponeses do Japão, uma capa preta com estranhas nuvens vermelhas e alguns pergaminhos escritos em japonês arcaico. Fora, claro, as armas: uma garrucha um tanto quanto velha e uma katana muito bonita. 

Neji ficou ao lado de Hinata o tempo todo, ambos muito curiosos. O primo tentava passar tranqüilidade para ela, mas sua cabeça voava até Sasuke, aquele prisioneiro era muito importante para o capitão, que agora passava apressado por entre a porta que ligava o último deque com o convés. Assim que ele passou Gaara fechou a porta, o recado era claro: o capitão queria privacidade com o misterioso prisioneiro. Keira chegou perto de Hinata sorrindo, como se nada estranho estivesse acontecendo.

- Céu bonito não? – perguntou distraída. Os primos apenas acenaram com a cabeça – Neji, você sabe japonês arcaico?

- Um pouco, por quê?

- Shikamaru precisa de ajuda com aqueles pergaminhos, será que você poderia ajudá-lo?

- Claro – disse – vou ver o que posso fazer – Keira sorriu para o moreno, que fez uma mesura para as duas e foi se juntar ao Nara. Keira esperou para ter certeza de que ninguém a ouviria e disse em tom baixo para a princesa:

- Hinata-chan, algo a incomoda? – várias coisas incomodavam Hinata naquele exato momento e Keira parecia saber de todas. Era óbvio que o que a mais preocupava era o flagra dado por Keira nela e Sasuke. Keira podia ler isso nos olhos da menina, limitou-se a dar de ombros e completou – se é pelo o que eu vi, não precisa se preocupar, não pretendo falar para ninguém.

- Obrigada Keira-chan, mas não é só isso – disse tímida – quem é o prisioneiro?

- Ele é Uchiha Itachi, irmão do Sasuke-kun – respondeu olhando para o mar. As mãos buscaram o colar e o seguraram com força – ele matou toda a família do Sasuke.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, como isso era possível? Aquele rapaz era uma pessoa tão fria a ponto de matar toda a própria família? Tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi em Sasuke, em como ele estaria se sentindo... Se antes queria falar com ele, agora era crucial que ela o ajudasse.

* * *

Itachi acordava lentamente, a cabeça rodando, o estômago embrulhado. Recobrava seus sentidos pouco a pouco, mas já podia sentir que não estava na caverna. O cheiro era de peixe e o chão onde se encontrava era liso, não áspero como o da caverna. O ambiente era silencioso e tão escuro quanto a caverna onde deitara pela última vez. Antes que pudesse se levantar ouviu uma voz firme vinda de algum lugar da escuridão: 

- Uchiha Itachi – a voz carregada de desprezo – há quanto tempo não nos vemos, _nii-san._

Não... Não poderia ser ele. Não depois de tanto tempo, não poderia ser Sasuke. Itachi esperou a visão se acostumar com a penumbra e procurou a direção de onde a voz vinha, mas não ouvia mais nada. A tensão apenas crescendo no lugar, seus músculos doloridos. Ouviu uma risada de escárnio, dessa vez a voz de Sasuke saiu mais grossa, quase como se quisesse assustá-lo:

- O que foi Itachi, ficou mudo? – Itachi não podia ver o irmão mais novo, mas podia sentir que este o olhava com intenso ódio.

- Sasuke... – foi tudo o que conseguiu sussurrar, a boca estava seca e sentia um gosto ruim, como se houvessem o drogado – você...

- Eu te achei Itachi, depois de tantos anos você finalmente está aqui, frente a frente comigo – disse se aproximando da cela onde o irmão estava.

Itachi pôde finalmente observar Sasuke, ele havia crescido. Estava mais forte, os olhos ônix repletos de ódio. As feições duras, não parecia estar brincando.

- Onde estamos?

- Onde você acha? No Arashi, claro – respondeu ríspido, ainda encarando o irmão.

- Como você me achou Sasuke? – perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos do Uchiha mais novo. Apoiou-se na grade da cela para levantar mas de nada adiantou, pois apesar de seus braços estarem livres seus tornozelos estavam amarrados por uma grossa corrente de ferro.

- Isso não tem importância. O que importa _nii-san _é que agora você é meu prisioneiro, e não vai sair daí por muito tempo – disse sorrindo ironicamente.

- Ora vejam só, pensei que tivesse educado você melhor Sasuke – disse sarcástico – pensei que me mataria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, mas ao que parece você não me odeia tanto assim...

O sangue de Sasuke subiu-lhe a cabeça, a raiva o incitando a matar o irmão ali mesmo. Itachi estava sem nenhuma maneira de defesa, um tiro e tudo acabaria. Mas não, para Uchiha Sasuke nada era tão simples.

- Não me tente a te matar Itachi... Eu até poderia ter matado-o quando tive chance, mas eu quero ver você sofrer, quero ver você sofrer assim como nossos pais sofreram quando você os matou. E quando eu decidir que o seu sofrimento foi em vão, eu vou matar você de uma maneira _bem dolorosa. _– deu ênfase ás últimas palavras.

- Não seja ridículo Sasuke – riu – você não me matou, porque no fundo, _bem_no fundo, você esperava que eu te pedisse desculpas, você esperava ter uma família de novo.

- Eu não preciso de você para ter uma família Itachi. Na verdade, você me ensinou a não me apegar ás pessoas, afinal uma hora ou outra elas vão partir mesmo – disse com certa tristeza – agora_ irmãozinho_ é melhor se acostumar com a sua cela, porque você não vai sair daí por_ muito _tempo.

Sasuke saiu bravo, deixando Itachi sozinho. O Uchiha mais velho procurou um jeito de se livrar das correntes, não podia ter saído da ilha. Mas Sasuke fora mais esperto, não havia nada próximo á cela onde Itachi se encontrava. Tudo havia sido retirado e colocado em um outro lugar qualquer. É, Sasuke havia evoluído, pensou Itachi.

* * *

As noites no Arashi eram de certo modo monótonas, as moças não faziam nada, com exceção de Sakura e Claire, que sempre discutiam. Mas nessa noite a segunda estava abalada, por isso preferiu ficar calada. Os homens jogavam cartas até se deitarem, altas horas da noite. Geralmente Gaara ficava ao comando do leme de noite, já que não dormia. Sasuke e os outros nunca entenderam porque o ruivo não dormia e como ele conseguia tal ato. Gaara não era do tipo que gostava de contar o próprio passado, e tentar arrancar algo dele era inútil e perigoso. 

Contanto, nessa noite quem cuidava do leme era Sasuke, Gaara ficara encarregado de vigiar Itachi. O moreno estava sem sono, pensar no irmão tirava toda sua vontade de dormir. Apenas tentava manter seu pensamento firme em Hinata: não importava como, o Arashi deveria chegar á Konoha o mais rápido possível. As palavras de Keira ainda ecoavam em sua mente, _"ela vai precisar de amor" _o que ela queria dizer com isso? Por mais que apreciasse a presença de Hinata no navio teria que abrir mão dela, afinal ela nunca fora dele mesmo.

- S-Sasuke-kun – ouviu uma voz baixa chamá-lo.

- Hinata? – perguntou olhando a moça que subia a escada para a ponte de comando lentamente.

- P-posso falar com você? – perguntou timidamente. Sasuke acentiu. – Keira-chan me falou sobre o prisioneiro... – deixou a frase solta no ar.

- Então já sabe a verdade – disse seco. Hinata gesticulou que sim – acha que fiz errado em prendê-lo?

- N-não Sasuke-kun, eu apenas não entendo p-porque ele fez aquilo...

- Nem eu _hime _– Sasuke desviou o olhar para o mar – mas ele fez, e agora vai pagar.

- Sasuke-kun, não faça nada que vá se arrepender – disse Hinata chegando mais perto do moreno – talvez, talvez seu irmão... – parou de falar ao perceber que não sabia o nome do Uchiha mais velho.

- Itachi.

- Talvez Itachi-sama mereça uma segunda chance – completou timidamente.

- Você não o conhece Hinata, ele não merece nada além de sofrimento – disse ríspido.

- Sasuke-kun, não é bom você falar assim – Hinata parecia triste, mas de fato não gostava de ver Sasuke falando daquele jeito – você não pode fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

- Eu posso Hinata, eu posso e vou – disse obstinado.

Hinata nada disse, apenas abaixou o olhar e andou até ele. Sasuke olhou com interesse para a moça a sua frente, que parou indecisa. Ela olhou para o capitão, estava totalmente corada como sempre ficava na presença dele. Hinata ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a face de Sasuke, que ficou estático. O beijo foi singelo, mas intenso o bastante para Hinata sentir um calafrio por todo o corpo, como sentira no quase primeiro beijo dos dois. Ela se afastou rapidamente e disse em tom baixo:

- Não importa o que você faça, eu confio em você Sasuke-kun.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Hinata voltou para a cabine o mais rápido que agüentava, deixando o capitão confuso. Sasuke apenas sorriu, um sentimento de satisfação tomando conta dele, a confiança de Hinata parecia muito mais do que ele merecia.

* * *

Claire mal dormiu na noite que passou, teve estranhos sonhos sobre Itachi matando a ela e Sasuke, a imagem de seu pai, as palavras duras de seu irmão. Acordou com um pensamento: conhecer Uchiha Itachi. Não importava como, ela tinha que entrar naquele lugar e olhar o homem que matara seu pai. Levantou-se tarde, passara toda a manhã pensando em como ver Itachi. Todos já estavam no convés, Sasuke parecia muito mais animado que no dia anterior. 

Esperou até todos se distraíssem e se esgueirou para o último convés, onde sabia que a cela estava. O lugar estava escuro, já que a passagem para a luz do sol era minúscula. O cheiro era de peixe e havia poeira por todo o lugar. Movia-se lentamente, como se ali houvesse alguma fera que logo a devoraria. Procurava ás cegas a cela de Itachi, até achá-la, silenciosa.

Itachi continuava frustrado consigo mesmo, ser capturado pelo irmão mais novo quando tinha que ficar na ilha não era nada para se orgulhar. Mas queria ver até onde o ódio de Sasuke iria, queria ver quanto tempo ele levaria com aquele papinho de tortura. Riu. Conhecia muito bem o irmão mais novo, sabia que ele era fraco, não tinha maldade suficiente para matá-lo. Seria divertido passar um tempo com Sasuke.

Ouviu um barulho, pensou ser Sasuke ou talvez até Gaara, seu novo "carcereiro". Aquele ruivo sim era alguém de fibra, os olhos transbordavam maldade, era uma pessoa interessante. O barulho de novo, mas a pessoa não aparecia.

- Gaara? – perguntou á esmo.

- Não – respondeu uma voz feminina – eu sou Claire Lethu Uchiha, sua irmã – disse uma moça saindo das sombras.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Cá estou com mais um capítulo, capítulo esse que não foi um dos meus preferidos, mas tudo bem. Acho que as cenas Sasuke e Hinata estão ficando cada vez mais kawai, e eu gosto disso :P agora as coisas também vão se voltar mais para o lado da relação entre os nossos Uchiha's queridos hehe, afinal não é todo dia que se acha o irmão traidor u.ú' Realmente esse capítulo foi meio difícil de escrever, já que eu tive que me virar para pensar em como seria um encontro entre Itachi, Sasuke e Claire, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado õ/ agora vamos as respostas das reviews:

**Lune-sama forever: **Jura? oO' que jogo é esse?

**Uchiha Mandy e Inuzuka Cookie: **Continuei ;D obrigada pelo elogio!

**Mari Sushi: **Sem enrolação básica não existe fic hehe :P a Keira é uma pessoa que guarda muitos segredos, que até o fim serão revelados, assim como ainda acontecerá o beijo entre o nosso querido pirata e a doce princesa Hinata :D UHSDAUHSD³ não, a Keira não vem de Atlântida, e a fic está saindo rápido porque a autora é uma baka desocupada xD obrigada por acompanhar a fic hehe.

**Deby20:**Ah que bom que se revelou moça:D Ah, obrigada pelos elogios, eu também gosto de fics bem explicadas, são os detalhes que fazem a diferença em uma história. Os outros casais ainda estão sendo definidos, mas acho que terá Naruto/Sakura. Continuei (:

**Nylleve:**Sempre tem que ter um quase beijo pra matar as leitoras de raiva da autora xD Ah sim, o beijo está próximo, mais alguns capítulos e eles vão se beijar hehe. O Shika-kun exagera, mas é muuuuito fofo :D

**E - Pontas: **UHSADHDSAUH³ como eu disse, o beijo vai sair rapidinho, dentro de alguns capítulos, eu tenho que manter o suspense xD Nunca ouvi falar desse livro, vou procurar para ler. Monstros? Não sei, ainda estou pensando no assunto :P bem, a autora desocupada aqui geralmente passa tanto tempo na frente do PC que os capítulos tinham que sair grandes mesmo n.n' Sasuke kawai rula mesmo!

**Prii O. : **Você não sabe como eu me diverti imaginando a cara da Sakura depois de ter sido tirada daquele jeito hehe ;P já deu pra perceber que eu também não sou fã da rosada né? Pois então, eu não consigo gostar dela. Bom, eu particularmente adoro essas cenas de beijos interrompidos xD Acho que você acertou sobre o palpite sobre o Gaara ;D obrigada pelos elogios (:

Gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram? Já sabem, mandem reviews e façam essa baka feliz n.n' até o próximo capítulo pessoal, beijos para todos!

Miimi-chan.


	8. Sonhos

**Capítulo VII – Sonhos**

Irmã? Itachi nunca tivera uma irmã, apenas aquela decepção que ele chamava de irmão mais novo. A garota á sua frente só podia estar brincando, os filhos do casal Uchiha eram apenas dois. Apertou os olhos tentando visualizar melhor a figura que estava parada á sua frente: o corpo franzino, os olhos escuros desconfiados olhavam-no de cima a baixo como se o analisassem.

- Então você diz que é minha irmã? – a garota murmurou um sim – pois eu não tenho nem nunca tive uma irmã.

- Sasuke também achava isso – disse desinteressada – mas eu tenho uma carta do nosso pai que pode provar isso.

- Deixe-me ver essa carta.

- Não – replicou rígida – não vim aqui tratar disso, vim porque queria falar com você Itachi.

- Pois então senhorita, como pode ver não tenho escolha, então fale – disse em tom de deboche.

- Porque matou meu pai?

- Não sei, estava entediado, resolvi testar minha força – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente – satisfeita?

- Não acredito nisso. E não sei por que o Sasuke não matou você ainda.

- Ele disse que quer me ver sofrer, eu ainda estou esperando a tortura que nunca chega.

- Você é uma pessoa perversa.

- Mas mesmo assim continua a conversar comigo – a menina corou – ora vamos, diga a verdade Claire, estava curiosa para conhecer o irmão que você não sabia que tinha, já que Sasuke nunca deve ter contado para você da minha existência, não é?

- Bem, ele nunca contou mesmo – disse ressentida – e eu queria ver com os meus próprios olhos o homem que causou tanta desgraça.

- Certo, certo. Você com certeza não é filha da minha mãe, logo só pode ser filha de uma prostituta – o rosto da menina contraiu uma expressão de raiva, Itachi tomou aquilo como uma confirmação – então deve ter conhecido meu pai superficialmente, como poderia gostar tanto assim dele?

- ELE ERA MEU PAI! – gritou – ele me amava, eu sei que ele me amava! Eu tinha que dividir a atenção dele com a família que estava no Japão, mas eu nunca me importei com isso se você quer saber, eu sonhava em conhecê-los, mas agora vendo você, tudo o que eu sinto é pena.

Itachi se surpreendeu, ninguém nunca dissera palavras tão duras para ele, principalmente uma mulher. As mulheres que ele conhecia geralmente nem diziam nada, apenas agradecimentos por noites maravilhosas. Aquela de certo era diferente... Uma legítima Uchiha.

- Pena de mim? Por quê?

- Pena de você? Quem disse que eu sinto pena de você Itachi? – perguntou em tom de deboche – eu sinto pena do nosso falecido pai, por ter um filho tão ridículo quanto você, sinto pena do Sasuke por ter te aturado por tanto tempo e sinto pena de mim mesma por ter gastado meu tempo vindo te ver – completou enraivecida – você é um assassino nojento Itachi, nem ao menos merece o sobrenome Uchiha.

A garota saiu pisando duro, sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta. Itachi não sabia se sentia raiva ou se ria. Interessante... Havia outra pessoa de fibra naquele navio. Agora começava a pensar que talvez não fosse tão ruim estar lá. Fora o fato de não ter nada para fazer e ter que ser vigiado por um ruivo com cara de psicopata até que se encontrava em uma situação confortável. E tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde seus camaradas apareceriam para resgatá-lo daquele ócio. Por hora apenas tinha que se concentrar em seu plano e em quantas peças precisaria recrutar.

* * *

Mais uma semana se passava e Itachi parecia irredutível. Resistia á tortura de Gaara como ninguém havia resistido antes. Os gritos eram precariamente silenciados por mordaças na boca do Uchiha mais velho. Sasuke não queria que Hinata ouvisse o que ele e seus homens faziam com o prisioneiro. Neji e Shikamaru ainda trabalhavam na tradução dos pergaminhos que encontraram com ele, mas encontraram dificuldade em alguns símbolos parecidos com runas antigas. Itachi por sua vez parecia não se importar com a tortura, contava os dias para se tirado daquele lugar e matar o irmão mais novo, coisa que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Mas de certo modo estava feliz, afinal obtinha informações interessantes sobre o navio com sua informante, mesmo que essa não percebesse o papel que desempenhava.

**Flashback**

_Itachi estava calmo, pensando nos próprios planos quando ouviu passos, dessa vez com certeza era Gaara. Mas não, era _ela _de novo._

_- Você de novo? Lembrou de mais algum insulto?_

_- Não – disse resignada – vim porque quero te pedir um favor Itachi._

_- Favor é? – perguntou interessado – o que você quer?_

_- Quero que me conte a verdadeira história dos Uchiha – respondeu Claire meio triste – e em troca, o que você quer?_

_- Ora minha irmãzinha... Não vou querer nada em troca – disse malicioso._

**Fim do flashback.**

E assim eles passavam as noites, Itachi contando para Claire tudo o que sabia sobre os Uchiha e seu império da pirataria. Sem se dar conta Claire estava se afeiçoando a última pessoa que lhe era permitido gostar. E Itachi apenas se beneficiava daquela "amizade" sabendo de tudo o que acontecia no navio. Era realmente algo muito proveitoso.

* * *

Sasuke olhava preocupado para o horizonte. Os problemas aumentavam, as responsabilidades também... E Konoha parecia cada vez mais longe. E agora para piorar precisava torturar o irmão noite após noite, e ele nunca dizia nada sobre porque ter matados seus pais ou como viveu todo esse tempo em que estiveram separados. Os pergaminhos cada vez mais difícil de traduzir, os mistérios acerca de Uchiha Itachi não eram poucos. A tensão que surgia sempre que ele estava perto de Hinata também não ajudava em nada. Depois daquela demonstração de carinho nenhum dos dois dizia nada, pareciam dois desconhecidos.

- Algo o preocupa Sasuke? – disse Keira se aproximando do amigo. Era impressionante como ela sempre aparecia quando ele precisava de ajuda.

- É só o Itachi – disse desinteressado – ele continua a negar qualquer informação.

- Para alguém como seu irmão a tortura física não é nada – as mãos novamente segurando o colar de prata, os olhos azuis atentos ao mar – ele carrega o sofrimento na alma, assim como você.

- Itachi não conhece o sofrimento – comentou ríspido – e se ele continuar negando me contar o que sabe eu mesmo o matarei.

- Todas as pessoas conhecem o sofrimento Sasuke, cada uma o conhece com uma forma diferente, os deuses são justos nesse aspecto.

- Você fala muito nos deuses, não acredita no deus dos católicos? – perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Decerto que não – respondeu apertando o colar a ponto dos dedos ficarem brancos tamanha força – o deus dos católicos é para os católicos, os meus deuses são para mim e para meu povo.

- Por falar em seu povo, eu conheço você há cinco ou seis anos, e você nunca me disse de onde veio Keira.

- Eu vim de um lugar há muito esquecido Sasuke... Você só precisa saber que se eu pudesse, eu escolheria nunca ter saído de lá – disse com certa tristeza.

- E você não pode voltar?

- Eu não sou bem-vinda no meu lar – os olhos azuis agora estavam à beira de lágrimas, as mãos segurando o colar – nem nunca serei – completou em um sussurro.

- Um dia Keira, um dia você há de me contar porque esconde tanto de onde veio – ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga – até esse dia, eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto.

- Obrigada Sasuke – disse sorrindo – quer que eu vá falar com ele?

- Se você quiser... Mas acho que você não vai gostar do estado dele – disse desinteressado.

- Aposto que já vi coisas muito piores, além do mais Sabaku não sabe torturar as pessoas como eu sei.

- Se você diz... Então vá.

- Não vou demorar – colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça e saiu.

* * *

Ócio... Nem as feridas o incomodavam tanto quanto o fato de não ter o que fazer. Via-se olhando para o escuro daquele lugar para ver se Claire aparecia, só podia estar louco. A tortura física não era nada para ele, não estava fraco, muito menos debilitado. Sentia pena do irmão mais novo, aquilo não era nem a metade do que ele podia suportar. Já havia sofrido muito na vida, uma ou duas sessões de tortura não fariam diferença. Ele tinha um objetivo e não poderia falhar em sua missão. A falha dele implicaria em uma tortura _de verdade. _

Ouviu barulhos, apurou os olhos que já estavam acostumados com a escuridão do lugar, passos...

- Claire? – sussurrou incerto.

- Não – disse uma pessoa se aproximando – eu sou Keira – a garota mantinha o capuz sobre a cabeça, mas os olhos azuis não podiam ser escondidos por este.

- Ah, a garota estranha – disse com desdém.

- Então já sabe quem eu sou? Isso facilita muito as coisas – sentou-se em um barril perto da cela de Itachi.

- Meu irmão te mandou aqui para me torturar? Pode começar, eu não ligo – o estado dele era deplorável, as roupas em frangalhos, a pele cortada por cicatrizes, sangue jazia seco em sua pele como se fosse uma tatuagem mórbida.

- Torturar você? Não, eu não faço isso, nós dois sabemos que não vai funcionar Itachi – ele se surpreendeu, ela deu de ombros e continuou – Aliás já disse para o seu irmão que você conhece o sofrimento tão bem quanto ele, mas Sasuke custa a acreditar.

- Ele é um tolo – os olhos vermelhos dele fixados nos olhos dela, uma beleza como ele nunca havia visto, tudo nela transparecia tranqüilidade - Porque veio aqui então? Perguntar-me porque matei minha família? – riu.

- Não – ele se surpreendeu novamente – se vai contar isso para alguém, que seja para o Sasuke, esse assunto não é meu. Vim fazer outras perguntas – as mãos buscaram o colar, Itachi notou pela primeira vez o acessório.

- Então as faça logo – disse irritado. Os olhos visualizaram o pentagrama no pescoço dela, riu internamente.

- O que eram aquelas luas na entrada da caverna?

- Aquilo? _Lua Vermelha, _onde os sonhos não entram e a realidade é a mais amarga possível – o tom era meio pomposo meio zombeteiro, levantou-se e se aproximou da moça para poder olhá-la melhor: exatamente como ele imaginara, os traços característicos daquele povo.

- _Lua Vermelha _– repetiu em um sussurro – o que você fazia lá?

- Já está querendo saber demais Takahashi – ela arregalou os olhos, em momento algum havia mencionado o sobrenome, nem o próprio nome havia falado – o que foi? – ele riu – deve estar se perguntando como eu sei o seu nome não é? Pois eu digo, você tem algo que eu quero e vai me dar isso de bom grado.

- Eu não vou te dar nada! – gritou. As mãos dela apertaram o colar com força, logo sentiu sendo-se puxada para perto do Uchiha, o corpo sendo pressionado contra as grades, as mãos dele entorno do pescoço dela – solte-me!

- Eu não vou te soltar, a não ser que você me dê o colar – apertava o pescoço dela com mais força ainda.

- Ele não vai ser seu nem que você me mate! – Keira se debatia, tentava coordenar os pensamentos, a cabeça dela estava começando a rodar, tudo se apagando...

- Veremos isso quando eu matar você Takahashi! – era agora ou nunca, depois de matá-la ele teria o colar e sairia de lá o mais rápido que pudesse.

Um tiro passou tão perto de Itachi que ele pôde sentir o calor da pólvora.

- Se eu fosse você Uchiha, soltava a moça – a voz calma, porém carregada de maldade de Gaara – _agora. _

- Ora se não é o meu carrasco particular – ainda mantinha as mãos em torno do pescoço de Keira, mas com menor pressão – e porque eu deveria fazer isso?

- Porque se ele não te matar Itachi, eu mato – Keira respondeu no lugar do ruivo. Itachi sentiu algo sendo pressionado contra seu abdômen, a lâmina da espada de Keira, fria e imponente, cada vez mais próxima da carne dele.

Itachi não teve outra alternativa a não ser soltar Keira, que caiu desajeitada e respirando com dificuldade. Gaara ainda mantinha a arma apontada para ele, como se lutasse contra a vontade de não matá-lo. Por fim guardou a garrucha no cinto novamente, puxou Keira por um dos braços da morena e saiu arrastando ela.

Tanto esforço para nada. Agora ele teria que sair de lá de qualquer jeito, já que ele tinha certeza que Keira não voltaria para vê-lo, pelo menos não desacompanhada. Mas o colar estava tão perto que ele podia sentir a sabedoria que ele guardava, o poder que ele ocultava. Aquele colar ainda seria dele. _Por bem ou por mal._

* * *

_- Não está bom, comece de novo._

_- Sim tousan – disse a menina em um tom baixo. Começou mais uma vez a tocar uma canção no piano._

_- Hiashi-sama, não acha que já está bom? – perguntou Neji que até então só observava a aula da prima – já estamos aqui há três horas._

_- Sua prima só irá sair daqui quando aprender a tocar decentemente. O baile de inverno se aproxima e Hinata não cresceu nem metade do que eu esperava – disse o patriarca severo – se você quiser tem minha permissão para ir tratar de outros assuntos, Hinata fica._

_A princesa parecia cansada, precisava comer alguma coisa ou iria desmaiar. As mãos dela já estavam calejadas e doloridas, além da coloração avermelhada nas palmas. Mas ela não admitia, continuava repetindo as seqüências de teclas sem reclamar. Neji apenas olhou para ela e voltou a atenção para o livro que estava em seu colo._

_- Eu não me importo de ficar – respondeu ao rei._

_Antes que Hiashi pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou que Hinata pudesse continuar a tocar um dos criados do rei entrou sem cerimônia na sala e cochichou algo ao ouvido do rei._

_- Diga que já estou indo – disse ao criado que meneou a cabeça e saiu tão apressado quanto chegou – teremos que acabar sua aula por aqui Hinata, sua irmã foi pega de novo com aqueles moleques._

_- Sim senhor – respondeu de cabeça baixa, tentando segurar o riso ao pensar no estado em que a irmã estaria._

_- É melhor que pratique, quero que seja uma pianista perfeita._

_O rei saiu a passos largos sem olhar para os lados. Fechou a enorme porta de carvalho deixando os dois primos sozinhos. Eles finalmente se deixaram respirar e Hinata levantou, não agüentava mais ficar sentada. Foi até a janela e ficou olhando o mar através do vidro. Aquela sala tinha uma das vistas mais privilegiadas do castelo, a luz do sol poente refletida no mar era um espetáculo da natureza. A princesa suspirou._

_- Ele não faz por mal – Neji se aproximou da prima e pegou uma das mãos dela – ele só quer o melhor para você Hinata-chan._

_- Mas nii-san, eu não nasci com talento para a música – disse meio triste – talvez eu não tenha nascido com talento nenhum._

_- Isso não é verdade, um dia você será uma ótima rainha – tentou encorajá-la._

_- Será mais provável que você ou Hanabi assumam o trono quando meu pai se for, eu não sirvo para isso nii-san._

_- Eu, rei? Não obrigado – ele comentou meio magoado – deixemos isso para Hanabi então._

_- Do jeito que ela é duvido que aceite ser rainha algum dia – riu – ela gosta da liberdade que tem._

_- Mas ela tem que entender que é uma princesa e que um dia poderá governar o reino._

_- Nii-san... Eu vejo como tousan nos olha, eu sei que ele sente falta de um filho homem, de alguém com pulso e que seja um bom rei._

_- Você vai ser a próxima rainha, e seu reinado será marcado por felicidade e prosperidade – os dois olhavam pela janela, não precisavam se olhar para saber como estavam se sentindo._

_- Sabe o que eu queria nii-san?_

_- O que Hinata-chan? – o sufixo chan era usado apenas entre os dois. O rei nunca permitiria tal "falta de respeito" com a princesa._

_- Eu queria ser uma pirata, viajar em um navio sem ter um rumo certo, em uma vida cheia de aventuras – riu do próprio desejo._

_- Um dia Hinata-chan, um dia nós dois cruzaremos o mar juntos, e experimentaremos a sensação de liberdade que é ser um pirata. É uma promessa – os dois primos se olharam, ambos os olhos perolados estavam cheios de esperança de que isso realmente acontecesse._

Dois meses depois foram enviados á Inglaterra para o aprendizado de Hinata. Dez meses depois estavam voltando em um navio pirata ansiando por pisar no solo de Konoha mais uma vez.

Essa era uma das lembranças que voltavam à mente de Hinata com mais freqüência. Sempre a mesma seqüência de cenas... A aula cansativa de piano, o pai saindo apressado, e a promessa do primo. Quando fez aquela promessa nem Neji nem Hinata sabiam o que iriam enfrentar. O que eles também não sabiam era que ser um pirata não significava ser livre. Mas isso eles ainda tinham que descobrir, e da pior maneira.

* * *

Gaara arrastou Keira pelas escadas que conduziam até o convés do navio, mas assim que chegaram ele não a soltou, andou com ela até uma parte afastada do campo de visão dos outros, encostou-a na parede, a arma apontada para o pescoço da morena.

- Agora você vai responder todas as minhas perguntas – ele continuava sem alterar o tom de voz – o que fazia lá?

- Sasuke me autorizou a falar com Itachi – Keira também se mantinha calma, o que frustrou o Sabaku de certo modo, já que ele estava acostumado a assustar as pessoas, principalmente as mulheres – se não acredita, vá falar com ele.

- Porque ele queria o colar?

- Não sei – respondeu atrevida – talvez ele tenha gostado do modelo – riu. Ela podia ver raiva nos olhos dele, mas não sentia medo algum.

- É melhor responder certo Takahashi, ou então... – agora ele tinha certeza de que ela se assustaria.

- Ou então o que Sabaku? – perguntou em tom de deboche – vai me matar? Porque se eu for, tenha certeza que eu levo você junto – ele sentiu a lâmina fria de um dos punhais dela em contato com o próprio pescoço. Como ela havia sido tão rápida?

- Parece que temos um impasse – disse calmo – mas se você fizer o que eu mandar talvez...

Ela se limitou a rir interrompendo-o.

- Fazer o que você manda Sabaku? – os olhos azuis agora demonstravam raiva – vou te dizer uma coisa: não existe homem nesse mundo que me diga o que fazer – completou com desprezo.

Ele se irritou, mas mesmo assim seus dedos pareciam não querer puxar o gatilho e tirar a vida dela. Tudo o que seu corpo fazia era o contrário do que ele realmente queria fazer: uma mão ainda segurando a garrucha contra o pescoço dela, a outra a segurou pelo pulso que ela mantinha livre. Estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir a respiração quente e ofegante dela batendo no próprio pescoço.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Keira, ela nunca estivera tão próxima de um homem como estava com Gaara. Decerto não estavam em uma situação muito confortável, afinal ambos estavam com armas nos pescoços, mas isso não impedia os olhares fixos. Os olhos dele não se desviaram nem por um segundo dos dela. Estava hipnotizado. Ela queria mais que tudo se perder naqueles orbes verde-água. Gaara estava se aproximando mais e mais, a respiração dela acelerando. Só mais um pouco e...

Perderam o equilíbrio e caíram um do lado do outro, algo havia acertado o navio. Levantaram-se em um salto e correram para o parapeito tentar ver alguma coisa. Um navio de mercenários se aproximava, um buraco de bala de canhão podia ser visto no casco negro do Arashi. Estavam sendo atacados.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Mais um capítulo postado, e posso dizer que esse foi um dos que eu mais gostei. Não sei se na época em que a fic se passa já existiam pianos, em todo caso nessa fic a nossa Hinata é uma exímia pianista. Também se não fosse depois de um treinamento duro desses... Bem, eu particularmente adorei a cena Gaara e Keira. E mais uma pista sobre o passado dela foi revelada, afinal se vocês lerem com atenção perceberam de que povo ela veio. E sim, eu adoro esse mistério em torno dela XD E sim, a Claire terá uma quedinha pelo Itachi, mas quem não teria? U.ú' mas vamos deixar de rodeios e vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Lepitas: **Concordo com você, SasuxHina rula! Postado ;D

**Deby20: **Acho que as leitoras não vão mais morrer de curiosidade XD obrigada por acompanhar a fic n.n'

**Lune-sama forever: **Pedido atendido ;D

**Uchiha Haito: **Postado O.O'

**Mari Sushi: **Meio vergonhoso? Eu diria totalmente vergonhoso! Mas eu quis meio que avacalhar com ele XD Seguidora de um deus pagão? O que você acha depois de ler esse capítulo? Concordo com você, o Gaa-kun é muito estranho :P meu período de desocupação durou pouquíssimo tempo T.T' escrever duas fics, fazer trabalhos escolares, ajudar em casa e ainda fazer curso, tudo ao mesmo tempo acaba com a pessoa XP

**Haruno-Sakura19: **Olá, obrigada pelo elogio ;D não demorei hehe.

**Nylleve: **Bem, agora eu realmente posso dizer que o beijo está realmente próximo hehe. Mas enfim, eu realmente tenho que manter o suspense da fic, como sou malvada xD Shika-kun rula!

Anyway, mais um capítulo postado. Espero que esteja do agrado de todos n.n' elogios, críticas e afins são aceitos, é só clicar naquele botãozinho roxo e fazer essa pseudo-desocupada baka feliz xD

Até o próximo capítulo, beijo para todos õ/

Miimi-chan.


	9. Sentimentos

**Capítulo VIII – Sentimentos**

O navio que atacava o Arashi se aproximava com velocidade. Keira e Gaara correram ao encontro dos outros no convés, Sasuke olhava através da luneta para o outro navio.

- Kiba e Naruto preparem os canhões! Shikamaru para o leme agora! Sakura e Neji fiquem perto da cabine, os outros se preparem para lutar! – o capitão estava sério, desceu para o convés em um salto.

Mais uma bala de canhão atingiu o Arashi. Os gritos dos mercenários podiam ser ouvidos. Naruto gritou que os canhões já estavam em posição. Um, dois, três tiros direto no casco do navio inimigo. Eles continuavam se aproximando, agora começaria a luta corporal. Os tiros já começavam a atingir o navio, todos tendo que se desviar. Hinata e Claire estavam na cabine, a princesa acompanhava tudo assustada, já Claire pegou a katana e segurou com força. Hinata olhou para ela interrogativa.

- Eu sou uma Uchiha, é meu dever lutar pelo navio – disse mais séria do que jamais estivera. Tentava passar tranqüilidade para a princesa, mas no fim também estava morrendo de medo.

No convés a tripulação do Arashi também atirava ás cegas no navio inimigo, os corpos caindo na água tão suavemente como plumas. Aquele navio tinha vantagem em tripulação, mas não em estratégia. Shikamaru manobrava o navio muito bem, apesar de também ter que desviar dos tiros e como uma das mãos segurar uma garrucha. A batalha entre canhões também continuava, os do Arashi perdendo por pouco. Kiba e Naruto faziam o que podiam para acertar o navio adversário com maior precisão e velocidade.

Cordas foram lançadas para o Arashi, os mercenários agora começavam a desembarcar prontos para matar. Espadas desembainhadas, ninguém estava a salvo da fúria da luta. Com menos três homens para ajudar Sasuke e seus subordinados faziam o máximo possível para vencer. Sakura e Neji defendiam a porta da cabine com eficiência, qualquer um que se aproximasse era morto em instantes. Lá dentro Hinata continuava olhando a batalha pela pequena janela. Era como um pesadelo, corpos caindo, seus amigos sendo feridos e tendo que lutar pela própria vida. O sangue banhava o convés.

Um, dois, três, os mercenários não paravam de atacar e avançar no navio. A batalha de canhões havia acabado, Kiba e Naruto subiram para o convés e começaram a lutar também. O moreno usava a espada com precisão desferindo golpes diretos nos adversários, o loiro tinha uma pontaria certeira, conseguia matar qualquer um com apenas um tiro. Os dois guardavam a ponte de comando para que Shikamaru conseguisse controlar o leme, mas mesmo assim o moreno tinha que se proteger e atirar a esmo, torcendo para não acertar nenhum amigo.

Na parte baixa do convés Sasuke matava sem piedade, usava a velha espada e a garrucha ao mesmo tempo com muita habilidade. Gaara não tinha problema nenhum para se defender, ele era especialista em matar pessoas como aquelas. Antes que eles pudessem ver o ruivo já se aproximava e matava-os silenciosamente. Ele era como um demônio, quieto quando adormecido, mas quando seus instintos tomavam conta ele mudava completamente, se transformava em um animal sedento por sangue.

Keira lutava silenciosamente, não tinha armas de fogo, nunca precisou. Com a antiga espada matava tantos homens quanto Gaara. Os dois poderiam ser considerados uma dupla perigosa e perfeita. Lutavam lado a lado esquecendo as diferenças pelo bem do navio. Para ela não havia remorso em matar, principalmente homens asquerosos como aqueles. Era só a lâmina – agora banhada de sangue – contra a carne. A espada dela era diferente dos demais piratas, era ao melhor estilo antigo: reforçada e chata, ao invés de ser flexível e fina. Ninguém conseguia encostar nela, que se mantinha sem um arranhão, uma proeza em uma batalha como aquela.

Sasuke aproveitou o pouco tempo que tinha e com a ajuda de Kiba jogou um barril óleo no navio inimigo, pegou um dos lampiões que estavam acesos e jogou logo em seguida. O navio explodiu em poucos segundos, o fogo tomando conta de tudo. Shikamaru levou o Arashi para longe, a tripulação ainda atirando. Mais corpos caindo na água, mais sangue. Pelo menos eles haviam ganhado, e sem perdas.

Hinata vibrou quando percebeu que a batalha havia acabado, Claire colocou a katana de volta na parede. Ambas respiraram aliviadas por estarem vivas. A princesa estava prestes a sair e parabenizar os amigos quando viu um dos últimos mercenários se aproximar correndo de Sasuke. Tentou gritar, mas ele parecer não ouvir. Tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta, a lâmina perfurando o estômago de Sasuke, ele caindo no chão, a morte do indivíduo pelas mãos de Gaara. Ela não viu mais nada, Sasuke caiu com um baque por entre os tantos corpos que estavam espalhados pelo convés. A princesa sentiu uma dor tão grande que começou a chorar imediatamente.

* * *

Ele ouviu o som da batalha, as balas atingindo o Arashi como se ele fosse de papel. Finalmente alguém tinha vindo resgatá-lo. Mas não podia sair de lá, não com o colar tão perto.

- Itachi – uma voz chamou. Não precisou fazer esforço para reconhecê-la.

- Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou ainda procurando a pessoa.

- Isso não importa. Você achou o que procurava?

- Achei – disse sorrindo maliciosamente - e está tão perto que eu posso senti-lo me minhas mãos.

- Ótimo – a pessoa riu – depois que consegui-lo já sabe o que fazer.

- Pensei que tivessem vindo me resgatar.

- Pensei que você já estivesse com o colar – resmungou a pessoa ríspida – sabe muito bem que ele não gosta de atrasos – Itachi resmungou algo baixinho – e sabe que a garota também é importante. Não foi de bom tom tentar matá-la.

- Como sabe que tentei matá-la? – perguntou assustado – você já estava aqui?

- Decerto que sim, eu queria vê-la com meus próprios olhos. Você sabe que nós precisamos dela viva.

- Sim, eu sei – resmungou – não vou mais tentar matá-la. Pelos meus cálculos estamos quase chegando a Konoha, lá nós teremos outra chance de pegá-la, você sabe que esse é um povo escorregadio.

- Eu sei. Quando chegarem a Konoha você terá uma surpresa, um dos nossos já está por lá, apenas esperando a chegada da princesa.

- Quem? – perguntou interessado – e como chegou lá antes de mim?

- Isso você verá quando chegar. Aliás, será mais fácil agora que um dos meus subordinados deu um jeito no seu irmão – disse com maldade.

- Sasuke está morto? – perguntou com empolgação.

- Se ainda não morreu, está para morrer.

- Ótimo, um a menos para atrapalhar.

- O tempo está se esgotando Itachi, a hora do renascimento está chegando e nós ainda não temos o colar por pura incompetência sua.

- Eu vou consegui-lo, não precisa se preocupar – disse irritado.

- Melhor assim. Agora tenho outros assuntos para tratar, alguém deve ser avisado de algumas coisas.

- Como você vai sair do navio?

- Isso é problema meu, você deveria se preocupar em achar um jeito de sair dessa cela imunda – Itachi estava para falar algo quando foi interrompido – mas agora não é a hora de você fugir, será mais conveniente que fique aí enquanto todos se despedem do seu querido irmãozinho.

Ambos riram. A pessoa saiu tão silenciosamente quanto chegou. Como ele fazia isso Itachi não sabia, mas pelo menos tinha a (ótima) notícia de que seu irmão estava morrendo.

* * *

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura gritou chegando antes que todos perto do capitão – alguém faça alguma coisa!

Keira guardou a espada e correu para perto do amigo, ele estava em um estado muito ruim, o sangue não parava de sair pela ferida, a pele começando a ficar pálida, os olhos entreabertos como se lutassem para não se fechar.

- Rápido, me ajudem a levá-lo para dentro! – gritou a morena. Kiba e Gaara carregaram Sasuke para a cabine, onde deitaram o capitão em um amontoado de almofadas. Claire e Hinata se aproximaram chorando.

- Kiba, Naruto vão tirar os corpos de lá e limpar o convés – disse Gaara. Ambos estavam para reclamar quando o ruivo apenas lançou um olhar frio e completou – _agora. _

Os dois saíram a contragosto e tristes pelo capitão que estava morrendo. Keira e Neji começaram a tirar a blusa dele com todo o cuidado.

- Neji será melhor que Hinata e Claire não vejam isso – disse ela – vocês duas se afastem enquanto eu cuido dele.

Claire estava relutante em sair do lado do irmão, mas ambas concordaram e se afastaram. Hinata parecia perdida, não conseguia raciocinar, apenas chorava e sentia um aperto no coração como se ela tivesse sido atingida no lugar de Sasuke. Keira analisou o ferimento com cuidado, pegou a bolsa que havia trazido e colocou junto do corpo de Sasuke.

- Sakura eu vou precisar de água fria e muitos panos, Gaara acho que teremos que fechar o ferimento da melhor maneira possível – o ruivo acentiu e Sakura foi buscar a água e os panos, voltando logo em seguida. A primeira imediata tentava lutar contra o choro que se fazia presente. Sentia uma tristeza enorme.

Keira começou a limpar o ferimento como uma verdadeira médica. O sangue não parava de sair, Sasuke piorava a cada momento, era evidente que ele estava muito mal, a ferida era feia. A morena se mantinha calma, as mãos firmes estancando o sangue, olhando de tempos em tempos para Sasuke para se assegurar que ele ainda estava vivo. Sentia o calor do corpo dele se esvaindo, a vida escorrendo pela pele mais pálida do que alguns instantes antes. Gaara apenas assistia a cena calado, não confiava muito em Keira, mas no momento ela era a única pessoa que podia ajudar Sasuke.

Naruto entrou afoito pela porta. Todos olharam para ele esperando que o loiro dissesse alguma coisa.

- Encontramos um vivo – o espanto foi geral – e consciente!

- Se me dão licença – disse Gaara assumindo a postura séria – tenho que conversar com esse desgraçado – ele estava prestes a cruzar a porta quando sentiu uma mão segurando-o.

- Gaara – disse Keira olhando nos olhos verde-água – dê isso para ele – ela pegou um pequeno frasco da bolsa e colocou nas mãos do ruivo.

- Pra quê isso? – perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Se ele esconde algo, depois que tomar isso vai falar – ela olhou de esguelha para as outras mulheres na sala, Sakura tentando parar o sangue do ferimento de Sasuke – depois de tudo isso elas não precisam ouvir gritos de horror.

- Está certo – disse o ruivo guardando o frasco e saindo pela porta com Naruto.

Assim que viu Gaara fechar a porta Keira se virou para o corpo inerte de Sasuke. Os olhos ônix estavam fechados, a respiração por um fio. O desespero de todos chegando a níveis inimagináveis. Neji continuava sério, os olhos dele se encontraram com os de Keira, ela sabia o que ele estava pensando: a morte do capitão Uchiha era certa. Fechou os olhos por um instante imaginando o que poderia fazer. Quando abriu os orbes azuis mostravam determinação.

- Sempre há esperança – murmurou mais para ela do que para qualquer outro que estivesse na cabine – Neji pegue o menor frasco que está na minha bolsa, Sakura pare de chorar e troque a água.

Em outra ocasião Sakura provavelmente bateria o pé e se recusaria a acatar a ordem da morena, mas se tratando de Sasuke a rosada foi o mais rápido que podia. Mais calada do que o normal, ela apenas trocou a água e colocou a bacia perto de Keira, que tomou o frasco da mão de Neji e despejou algumas gotas na bacia de água fria.

"_Hora de fazer jus a seu povo Keira"_

Ela se concentrou o máximo que pôde. Molhou o pano na solução e apertou contra o ferimento de Sasuke, os olhos dela continuavam fechados. Pressionava levemente o pano que ganhava uma coloração rosada devido ao sangue. De repente o capitão soltou um gemido, nada mais que um pequeno som, o suficiente para devolver a esperança para todos, que olhavam incrédulos para a façanha que a morena havia feito.

- Neji, Sakura, voou precisar de algo para fechar o ferimento, e algo para atar o curativo – disse séria, ainda olhando para Sasuke. Tudo foi providenciado rapidamente, e ela costurou o ferimento com precisão médica, como se houvesse realmente estudado medicina. A cor retornava gradualmente para a pele do Uchiha, para o alívio de todos. Ela enfaixou o ferimento, circundando todo o dorso de Sasuke.

- Você... Você... Você o curou – disse Sakura ainda incrédula. Agora o capitão tinha a pele mais corada, com um aspecto melhor, além de parecer estar dormindo o mais confortável dos sonos – como você fez isso?

- O importante é a vida dele – respondeu séria. Se Sasuke parecia melhor Keira estava com uma aparência péssima: a pele pálida, os olhos sem vigor, parecia estar muito cansada e pronta para desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ela pegou um frasco qualquer e andou até a princesa – Hinata, dê três gotas desse remédio para ele durante a noite.

- M – mas Keira-chan, talvez você seja a pessoa m – mais indicada para isso e...

- Ela tem razão – disse Claire calmamente. Os olhos ainda vertiam lágrimas e ela agradecia mentalmente pelo irmão ter sido salvo – você deve cuidar dele.

- Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer – ela olhou de esguelha para Sasuke – agora cabe a Hinata cuidar do capitão.

- E porque logo minha prima? – perguntou Neji irritado. Também tinha certas desconfianças a respeito da estranha e seu modo de agir.

- Porque logo se vê que de todas as pessoas desse navio a Hinata é a pessoa que mais se preocupa com Sasuke – os outros olharam para ela incrédulos. Hinata corou violentamente – agora se me dão licença eu vou falar com o Gaara.

- COMO ASSIM?! ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DO **MEU **IRMÃO?! – gritou Claire depois que a morena saiu da cabine.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha e andou para perto de Sasuke. Neji abraçou Hinata que permanecia calada, aliviada por saber que o capitão estava bem.

* * *

Keira saiu da cabine e aspirou o ar puro com vontade. Sentou-se na escada que dava para a ponte de comando. Olhava as estrelas com interesse, talvez buscando respostas para coisas que ela sabia que iriam acontecer. Shikamaru sentou ao lado dela, apenas observando-a.

- Algum problema? – Keira perguntou ainda olhando para o céu.

- Nenhum – respondeu desinteressado – e Sasuke, como está? – Shikamaru havia ficado no leme por algum tempo, não podendo ir ver o capitão.

- Bem, daqui a uns dias estará bem de novo.

- Isso é bom já que Konoha está cada vez mais perto – comentou. Keira suspirou como se algo a incomodasse, o moreno olhou de esguelha para ela – algo a incomoda?

- Nada, só a proximidade de Konoha. Nossa jornada está chegando ao fim antes do tempo.

- Porque você diz isso? – perguntou interessado – fizemos tudo o que tínhamos que fazer, não foi tão problemático assim.

- Nem todos fizeram o que tinham que fazer Shikamaru – ela olhou para a cabine – existem coisas que não podem ser adiadas – os dedos tocaram o colar com delicadeza.

- Se você diz – ele deu de ombros – aliás, Gaara não arrancou uma palavra sequer do homem que encontramos, aquele era só um bode espiatório.

- Então imagino que ninguém sabe por que tentaram atacar o Arashi não é?

- Não... Nada foi roubado e apesar de tudo Sasuke foi o único ferido – ele olhou o céu – não sei por que nos atacaram.

- Nós dois sabemos muito bem porque Shikamaru – ele olhou de novo para Keira, agora ela parecia séria – eles queriam o Itachi.

- Quem iria querer o Uchiha mais velho? – perguntou Gaara se intrometendo na conversa. Os olhos do ruivo se mantinham firmes no mar, já que ele estava ao leme.

- Não sei – disse Keira olhando para ele – mas essa é a única explicação.

- Keira tem razão – Shikamaru também se virou para o ruivo – talvez Itachi tenha amigos, sei lá, isso é muito problemático.

- Ele não daria nome a uma ilha sozinho – disse Keira ainda segurando o colar.

- A ilha tem nome? – perguntou Shikamaru confuso.

- _Lua Vermelha _– sussurrou Keira – foi tudo o que ele disse sobre a ilha.

- Lua Vermelha – repetiu Gaara – uma "conversa" comigo e ele diz o resto.

- Acho que não vai funcionar – disse Shikamaru – você já torturou ele por noites seguidas e até agora ele não diz nada, parece nem se importar com a tortura.

Shikamaru tinha razão. O Uchiha mais velho pouco ligava para a tortura física, já havia apanhado tanto na vida que já não importava apanhar ainda mais. Os três estavam pensativos, o que atormentaria tanto Uchiha Itachi a ponto dele contar seus próprios segredos? Nada que eles conheciam. A frustração agora era partilhada por eles, que não viam saída para o labirinto de mistérios que envolvia Itachi. Ninguém sabia o que ele havia feito durante o tempo que passara longe do irmão mais novo. Era como se ele houvesse parado de existir. E sem Sasuke ali as coisas pareciam ficar cada vez mais difíceis.

* * *

A noite avançava silenciosamente e a princesa continuava ali, sentada ao lado de Sasuke. Não olhava para o capitão, mas sabia que ele dormia. Sakura e Claire partilharam a vigília com ela por um tempo, mas o cansaço acabou por vencê-las. Hinata estava acostumada a passar noites em claro praticando piano, por isso ainda não sentia sono. As mãos calejadas da princesa seguravam o vidro com o remédio de Sasuke. Ela pensava sem parar no que Keira havia dito: _"Hinata é a pessoa que mais se preocupa com Sasuke..." _ela se importava tanto com o capitão assim? Sabia que sim, que no pouco tempo em que conviveram ele era essencial para ela. Sasuke passava segurança, proteção. Não que Neji não lhe passasse esses sentimentos, mas o capitão era diferente.

Quando ela estava com ele se esquecia de tudo, até das obrigações que teria como princesa. Esquecia-se que estava voltando para casa, se esquecia do pai... Era uma vergonha uma princesa se esquecer do próprio pai logo numa situação como aquela, mas aquele era o efeito da presença de Sasuke. Um efeito calmante, tranqüilizador. Ele poderia parecer a pessoa mais rude do mundo, mas para ela era um homem adorável, que havia passado por dificuldades demais na vida.

Olhando para ele dormindo nem parecia o capitão Uchiha, aquele que comandava o Arashi tão bem, que tinha o respeito de pessoas tão diferentes como Keira e Gaara. A respiração de Sasuke estava normalizada, o tom da pele normal e ele continuava dormindo, mas ela queria vê-lo de pé, dando ordens e sendo frio, ela queria o velho Sasuke de volta.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele em um carinho silencioso. Observou as feições do capitão atentamente. As pequenas mãos desenhavam o contorno das feições do capitão como se quisessem gravar na memória cada detalhe do rosto dele. Estava envolta em pensamentos que foi surpreendida por um pequeno sussurro, nada mais que um fio de voz solto da boca de Sasuke:

- _Hinata... _– foi tudo o que ele sussurrou. Tudo o que ela precisava ouvir naquele momento, a voz dele.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Gostaram do capítulo? Esse particularmente foi difícil de escrever devido a cena da batalha, e o coitado do Sasuke quase morrendo :B Por favor, não me matem por isso xD eu juro que não foi por querer, quando eu vi essa idéia já havia tomado conta da minha cabeça :P

Sasuke: Mentira! Ela quis me matar porque é uma psicopata! Ò.Ó'

Gaara: Depois eu que levo a fama u.ú'

Enfim, o importante é que o nosso querido capitão não morreu n.n' E pelo que eu vi a maioria de vocês achavam que Keira seria par do Neji não é? Guardo algumas surpresas e cartas na manga quanto a isso xD E um pequeno aviso: A fic está acabando. Pois é galerinha, nem parece mas a fic já se encaminha para o final, maaas como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal eu planejei uma continuação, então podem ter certeza que o final dessa fic vai surpreender vocês. Mas vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Lepitas: **Eu também acho que os dois são um casal tão kawai :D

Gaara: Você só pode estar brincando --'

Keira: Prefiro nem comentar oO'

Enfim, que bom que gostou do capítulo :D Piratas são tudo de bom x3

**Nylleve: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo :D Acredite, agora esse beijo está próximo mesmo. Como eu disse, quanto ao par da Keira haverá uma surpresa tanto nessa fic quanto na continuação. Obrigada pelos elogios ;D

**Cookie: **Obrigada por acompanhar a fic :D e muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, eles são muito importantes pra mim x3

**Sophia DiLUA: **Saciei a sua curiosidade? xD Daqui pra frente terá mais SasuHina n.n'

**Lune-sama forever: **Eu também adoro histórias assim xD Sugestão de cena anotada ;D

**Isa belle b.a.y.h: **Mais ou menos, já que Claire e Itachi não são realmente irmãos :P

**Deby20: **Suspense é a alma do negócio xD mas aqui está a continuação (;

**Mari Sushi: **Se eu fosse o Sasuke o Itachi já seria comida de peixe, mas enfim, não vale a pena discutir as razões de um emo :P Você continua fazendo suposições, e eu continuo a dizer que em breve todo mundo saberá de que raio de lugar a Keira é ;D Enfim, estou aproveitando o tempinho de folga da escola pra aproveitar e escrever, nunca se sabe quando a escola a atacar com suas provas e trabalhos --'

**Nyo-Mila: **Bom, continuo em dúvida quanto ao par da Keira, mas levemos em conta que escolher entre Gaara e Neji não é nada fácil xD Como eu disse, daqui pra frente haverão mais cenas SasuHina. Sugestão anotada, bem criativa a sua idéia ;D acho que não demorei muito não é?

Pois é gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo n.n' Gostando ou não, já sabem: reviews! Adoro saber o que vocês pensam sobre a fic ;D

Beijos para todos, e até o próximo capítulo!

Miimi-chan.


	10. Amor

**-**

**Capítulo IX – Amor**

**-**

Passou horas sem saber como as coisas estavam no convés do navio. Ouviu gritos, alguém estava sendo torturado pelas tão habilidosas mãos de Gaara. Os gritos cessaram, o tortuoso silêncio voltou. Sentia que algo estava errado, não conseguia imaginar o irmão mais novo morto. Acomodou-se em um canto da cela e passou a fazer as contas. Duas semanas ali, mais ou menos um mês de viagem antes de encontrarem-no na ilha, segundo Claire. Logo estariam em Konoha, onde ele teria proteção e conseguiria fugir do navio para um lugar seguro. Teria que armar um plano perfeito, pegar o colar, a garota e rumar para o local de encontro. Não seria fácil, mas mesmo sendo Keira uma pessoa tão sábia ela teria seus momentos de distração, e seria em um desses momentos em que ele tomaria o colar para si mesmo.

- Itachi – Claire surgiu das sombras, o tom de voz era preenchido por tristeza e incerteza.

- Aqui – ele respondeu se levantando, apoiando-se nas grades e olhando diretamente para a garota. A aparência dela era horrível: a roupa amarrotada, os cabelos despenteados e profundas olheiras causadas por choro, mas mesmo assim ele não deixou de ver como ela estava tentadoramente linda – o que aconteceu?

- Foi horrível – ela jogou-se contra as barras de ferro a fim de abraçar o irmão mais velho. Ele sem saber o que fazer apenas retribuiu o abraço de uma forma tímida – os tiros, os corpos, e todo aquele sangue! – ela começou a chorar, ele acariciou os cabelos acobreados com ternura – e Sasuke quase morreu!

- Quase?! – Itachi teve que se controlar para não gritar. Terminou o abraço e segurou a menina pelos pulsos, ela gemeu de dor devido a força com que ele segurava-a – como assim?

- Ele foi atingido, mas Keira conseguiu salvá-lo – ela disse entre soluços. Itachi não acreditava que o miserável que chamava de irmão continuava vivo. E tudo por culpa daquela garota. Voltou a abraçar Claire, não queria assustá-la e perder a informante.

- Como ela o salvou? – perguntou baixo junto ao ouvido dela.

- Eu não sei ao certo, com uns remédios, ele sangrava tanto! – ela voltou a tremer. Apenas o pensamento de que poderia ter perdido o irmão já causava desespero na Uchiha mais nova.

- O importante é que ele está bem – mentiu. Mas quem ligava? Ele decerto que não. Uchiha Itachi odiava o irmão com todas suas forças, mas acima de tudo sabia dizer o que as pessoas queriam ouvir se isso fosse trazer benefícios para ele – não há mais com o que se preocupar.

Ela nada disse, apenas se apertou ao irmão como se isso a tranqüilizasse. E de certo modo era mais ou menos assim. Descobrira que Uchiha Itachi não era o monstro que todos descreviam, pelo menos não com ela. Ele ouvira todos os problemas dela, sem julgar ou fazer qualquer observação maldosa como Sakura ou as outras fariam. Itachi contou para ela tudo sobre Uchiha Fugaku, o pai dos três. Contou sobre a infância dele e de Sasuke, as vezes que viajaram no Arashi junto com o pai. Ela não percebia, mas tudo isso tinha apenas um objetivo: sair dali com o maior número de informações possíveis e pegar o colar. Só isso, nada mais.

- Claire, fiquei curioso a respeito dessa garota, Keira não é? – ela meneou a cabeça, não sabia do encontro conturbado entre Itachi e Keira – porque não me fala o que sabe sobre ela?

Ela estranhou. Não gostou de saber que Itachi estava interessado em outra garota, nem sobre a princesa ele havia aparentado tanta curiosidade. Deu de ombros, afinal, assim como os outros ela pouco sabia sobre a vida de Keira.

* * *

- _Hinata... _

– o capitão sussurrou de novo. Atrás deles Sakura se mexeu no colchão, mas não acordou. A princesa segurou a mão de Sasuke com força. Abaixou-se e olhou para ele, os olhos do capitão estavam se abrindo, a consciência voltando.

- Sasuke-kun – ela sussurrou perto do rosto dele – não fale, poupe suas energias.

- O que aconteceu? – os olhos ônix do capitão já estavam totalmente abertos, ele olhava fixamente para a princesa.

- Você quase morreu – ela sentiu um nó na garganta – mas Keira-chan te salvou.

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, as imagens da batalha voltaram a sua mente, todo o terror e sangue, Hinata da janela da cabine gritando alguma coisa, mas ele não entendeu. Não teve tempo para pensar, sentiu a lâmina na barriga. Ao se lembrar do golpe sentiu uma pontada no local do ferimento. Fez um esforço enorme para sentar.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Sasuke-kun – disse Hinata em um tom reconfortante.

A voz dela era tranqüila, doce. Sasuke poderia ficar ouvindo-a durante horas a fio, sem se importar com o resto do mundo. Mas como que para quebrar o encanto ele sentiu uma rajada de vento frio invadir a cabine, lembrando-o de que os mares orientais estavam logo à frente, e Konoha cada vez mais perto a cada segundo.

- Eu sei que vai – ele sussurrou em resposta. Tocou a face dela com ternura. Hinata fechou os olhos diante do carinho. Ele apenas queria sentir a textura da pele dela, tão delicada. Hinata deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, molhando a mão do capitão – porque choras?

- E – em b – breve teremos que nos separar Sasuke-kun – respondeu em tom triste. Segurou a mão dele entre as dela, ambos fecharam os olhos, não queriam pensar no momento da separação.

- Isso não importa agora _hime – _ela abriu os olhos e olhou fixamente para ele. Sasuke não parecia o mesmo de sempre, ele sabia que deveria aproveitar cada momento ao lado da princesa. Ele pôde ver que aqueles olhos perolados pediam por apenas uma coisa, que há muito tempo havia sido interrompida. Mas não havia ninguém ali que pudesse impedi-los.

Sasuke se inclinou em direção à princesa, que não se moveu. Tocou a face da princesa com mais delicadeza ainda, e selou os lábios dos dois. Ela entreabriu os lábios para dar passagem para a língua dele. Era um beijo ingênuo, sem pretensões, a não ser apenas mostrar o quanto estavam ligados.

Hinata terminou o beijo abraçando o capitão. Sasuke acariciava os cabelos escuros dela. Permaneceram em silêncio, não precisavam dizer palavra alguma para saber o que sentiam. O capitão relutava em pensar, mas aquilo que ele sentia só poderia ser _amor_. Era uma pena, mas ele sabia que não poderia ficar com a princesa. Konoha se aproximava, o fim do acordo com Neji também. O trato daquele momento em diante seria fácil: deixar os dois no porto, pegar o dinheiro e ir embora. Por mais que aquilo doesse era o certo a fazer, e era o que ele faria.

* * *

Keira passou a noite toda acordada no convés. Sabia que Sasuke havia acordado e não atrapalharia de novo ele e a princesa. O vento frio castigou a pele da morena, mas ela parecia não se importar. Não havia como se preocupar com o vento quando se tem Sabaku no Gaara observando-a durante a noite. Ela pôde sentir o olhar constante dele sobre ela durante todo o tempo que permaneceu olhando as estrelas. Mas não falou com ele, sabia que ele faria perguntas que ela não poderia responder. Estava tão preocupada em se fingir de indiferente para o ruivo que nem percebeu o quanto aparentava estar doente: a pele estava pálida e os olhos azuis continuavam sem o brilho de antes, enquanto os lábios antes rosados estavam esbranquiçados.

Olhava o mar debruçada no parapeito quando sentiu um arrepio cruzar todo o corpo. Algo estava errado. O mesmo mal-estar de novo. Sentia que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar, sentia todo o corpo tremer, provavelmente de nervoso. Ância. Segurou-se com força no parapeito para não cair. Não tinha mais força para se agüentar em pé. Caiu. O impacto do corpo contra o convés não pôde ser ouvido porque simplesmente não aconteceu. Ela se viu ser amparada por alguém. O rosto da pessoa estava contra o sol e ela não podia ver quem era. Cerrou os olhos tentando descobrir quem havia salvado-a: Hyuuga Neji.

- Keira-chan! – ouviu uma voz gritando. Não era Neji, e sim Naruto que acabara de ver o que havia acontecido com ela.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Neji ainda segurando-a.

- Não é nada – ela respondeu se desvencilhando dos braços do Hyuuga – foi só um mal-estar – tentou ficar de pé, mas voltou a cair sendo amparada novamente por Neji.

- Imagino que nada mudou de concepção agora – retorquiu Neji sarcástico. Tudo estava embaçado, ela já não tinha forças para se segurar.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida – disse Naruto. Parecia uma idéia imprudente, mas como um bom marinheiro o loiro sabia que em alguns casos rum poderia ajudar – Neji é melhor colocar Keira-chan na sombra – completou antes de sumir para o deque inferior.

Neji seguiu o conselho do pirata e deitou Keira no vão entre a cabine do capitão e a escada que dava para a ponte de comando. Ele contemplava a beleza da morena quando Naruto chegou com um copo de rum.

- Beba isso Keira-chan, vai fazer você se sentir melhor – ele disse entregando o copo para Keira. Ela se sentou com a ajuda de Neji e sorveu um gole da bebida adocicada.

- Obrigada Naruto – ela sorveu mais um gole e sorriu para o loiro, que retribuiu com um dos característicos sorrisos bobos – já estou me sentindo bem melhor.

Era possível que alguém como Naruto acreditasse na melhora dela, afinal as maçãs do rosto da moça estavam rosadas devido à bebida. Mas Neji não se deixava levar por falsas impressões, ele sabia que ela ainda não melhorara o bastante. Quando o loiro deixou os dois sozinhos ele se sentou ao lado dela a modo de que pudesse observar com clareza cada detalhe do rosto da garota: a beleza de Keira era exótica, rara. Ela tinha uma beleza real, como se não fosse apenas mais uma entre tantas, ela parecia vir de uma linhagem genética única e agraciada.

Sem perceber o que fazia ele entrelaçou seus dedos no da garota, que parecia estar absorta em pensamentos até sentir os dedos de Neji entre os seus. Keira olhou interrogativamente para ele, que desviou o olhar, mas não desfez o contato.

- Isso... Sempre acalmou Hinata – disse sem olhar para ela.

- Imagino que sim – respondeu. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e tomou mais um gole da bebida. O mal-estar passava aos poucos – obrigada.

- Sem problema – ele era frio até quando ajudava alguém. Keira desviou a atenção de Neji quando Claire apareceu no convés. O mal-estar sumiu. A Uchiha mais nova parecia ter acabado de acordar, mas era impossível, já que ela não saíra da cabine – o que você tem? – a voz de Neji a despertou dos próprios devaneios.

- Nada. É só o meu espírito se acalmando – ele olhou para ela como se nada do que ela dissera fizesse sentido. Ela riu e completou – é como um mau pressentimento sabe? – ele meneou a cabeça – mas ás vezes eles vem fortes demais, então eu fico assim – Neji a olhava assustado – bem, eu vou com Claire, com licença.

Ela se levantou desfazendo o contato entre os dois. Neji podia sentir a própria mão quente devido ao recente contato com Keira. O que era estranho, já que ambos tinham as peles frias. Aquela garota era diferente, disso não restavam mais dúvidas.

* * *

Hinata havia sido acordada por Sakura, que não gostara nem um pouco de ver a princesa dormindo tão próxima do capitão. O sono de Sasuke agora era normal, porém ele ainda deveria ficar algum tempo sem se esforçar, a fim de cicatrizar o machucado mais rápido. Não fazia parte do código de conduta de um pirata ficar deitado enquanto o mundo lá fora clamava por ser desbravado. Mas no presente momento o capitão do Arashi não se importava tanto com isso. Ele tinha a princesa, não precisava do navio negro. O sorriso dela valia mais que qualquer pilhagem que pudesse fazer.

Os dois continuavam sozinhos na cabine. Hinata olhava o céu através da escotilha e Sasuke contemplava a beleza dela. Hinata era um dia ensolarado. Ela era tudo o que havia de bom no mundo. Em tanto tempo de viagem nunca havia visto a princesa reclamar de alguma coisa como Sakura e Claire faziam praticamente todos os dias. Era uma pena que aquele dia ensolarado não era seu. Aquele dia ensolarado pertencia unicamente a Konoha, e lá ele haveria de brilhar até o fim dos tempos.

Ela se virou para o capitão em um sobressalto. Parecia ter adivinhado os pensamentos dele. Sasuke apenas se recostou á almofada e fez um gesto para que Hinata se aproximasse. Ela foi em direção a ele, tímida e corada como sempre. _Adorável _como sempre. Sentou-se ao lado do capitão e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Sasuke inspirou longamente o perfume de flores que se desprendia dela e afundou os dedos nas madeixas negras. Ela parecia triste, ele estava mais calado do que de costume. Ambos sentiam que a separação não tardaria.

- Hinata – ele sussurrou ao ouvido da princesa. A voz rouca lhe causou arrepios – estamos chegando.

Ela abraçou o capitão sem pudor e tremeu. Tremeu por vários motivos. Não queria se separar dele, não queria sair de longe do capitão do Arashi nem queria esquecer o sentimento de proteção que ele lhe passava. Mas lembrou-se de casa, da irmã, do povo, do pai. Ela sabia das responsabilidades que lhe aguardavam e não podia fugir delas.

- E – eu s – sinto isso Sasuke-kun – disse ainda abraçada ao capitão – m – mas e – eu não sei se quero voltar.

Ele se assustou. Como assim ela não queria voltar? Sentiu algo molhar a camisa de linho que vestia por cima do curativo. Lágrimas. O dia ensolarado se tornara chuvoso.

- Hime – ele se soltou dela e segurou a face chorosa da princesa com ambas as mãos – porque diz isso?

- T – te – tenho medo – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu a dizer entre soluços. Ele voltou a abraçá-la como se quisesse dizer que estaria ali. E estaria. Ele não podia deixá-la, não queria – n – não q – quero m – me a – afastar de você Sasuke-kun.

A última frase fez Sasuke sentir uma dor indescritível. O famoso pirata, conquistador, que poderia ter qualquer mulher estava com o coração apertado por amor. Ele amava a princesa. Ele amava justamente a única pessoa que nunca poderia ter.

- Eu também não quero me afastar de você, _hime _– foi tudo o que ele conseguiu sussurrar no ouvido da princesa.

Mesmo querendo mais que tudo ficar ao lado de Hinata, Sasuke sabia que isso não seria possível, acima de ser um pirata ele era um homem que cumpria as próprias promessas e fazia o que era o certo. E o certo era deixar a princesa sã e salva em Konoha.

* * *

Keira se aproximou de Claire a passos decididos, estava recuperada do recente mal-estar. A Uchiha mais nova negaria, mas Keira sabia o que se passava ali, sabia que ela visitava o irmão com freqüência, e sabia como Itachi descobrira sobre ela e o colar.

- Claire – a garota de cabelos acobreados virou para a morena, os olhos azuis brilhavam com determinação – dormiu bem?

- Otimamente bem Keira – respondeu Claire, já percebendo um tom não muito amistoso na voz da outra garota – vi que você estava passando mal, melhorou? – mudar o rumo da conversa seria bom.

- Estou bem, obrigada – a tensão apenas crescia entre as duas – quero falar com você – o tom na voz de Keira tornou-se ameaçador, as antigas feições amigáveis sumiram, dando lugar a uma expressão séria.

- Pode falar.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo – baixou a voz para que apenas Claire a escutasse.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei do que você está falando – a Uchiha tornara-se arisca, olhando para os lados em um claro sinal de que escondia algo.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando Claire – Keira estava calma, sabia como tinha que falar e principalmente _o que _deveria falar para assustar Claire – você está indo ver o seu irmão todos os dias.

- Você disse muito bem, ele é meu irmão, eu tenho direito de vê-lo – retorquiu nervosa – e você não pode me impedir – completou em tom arrogante.

- Como pode ajudar o inimigo? – perguntou Keira perplexa.

- Ele não é inimigo! – bradou Claire – ele é meu irmão, é meu direito conhecer mais sobre Itachi!

- Ele matou o seu pai, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Ele teve suas razões – disse meio amargurada – ele não é tudo aquilo que as pessoas diziam, ele é inteligente, sério e respeitoso.

- Não se engane Claire – as feições de Keira endureceram, cerrou os olhos em um gesto de desaprovação – para você ele pode ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas ainda sim é o inimigo.

- Eu não me importo – ela estava assustada com o jeito com que Keira falava, nunca vira a morena tão brava assim, ela se assemelhava muito com Gaara – o Sasuke não tinha o direito de me separar do meu irmão!

- _Meio_-irmão – corrigiu a morena – alguém perigoso – a Uchiha mais nova estava prestes a interrompê-la quando Keira continuou – no entanto, se é assim que você quer, assim será – Claire arregalou os olhos de surpresa – não vou contar para ninguém o que eu sei, mas fique avisada: os piratas não costumam tolerar traição, e nem o seu status de meia-irmã do capitão vai te salvar da morte.

- Como assim? – sussurrou em tom surpreso – está dizendo que podem me matar?

- Não só podem como vão – corrigiu Keira – não se deixe enganar por esses rostos bonitos e esses sorrisos amigáveis, piratas são piratas, e se descobrirem que você se aliou com o inimigo vão matá-la sem hesitar nem um segundo sequer.

- Sasuke não deixaria – Claire já estava assustada demais, começava a tremer imaginando a morte pelas mãos dos tripulantes do Arashi.

- Você pode ser meia-irmã dele, mas eu o conheço desde que ele era um garoto – Keira agora estava mais calma, mas continuava com o tom de voz ameaçador – ele é movido por ódio ao irmão, se descobrir que você ajudou Itachi ele não pensará duas vezes.

- Ele não pode me matar porque querer unir a minha família!

Keira riu. Um riso de escárnio.

- Então continue tentando unir sua família Claire – Keira deu de ombros – mas fique avisada: estamos quase chegando em Konoha. Se Itachi escapar eu já saberei quem o ajudou. E aí você vai descobrir o quão ameaçadores piratas podem ser.

Ela saiu sem dar chance de resposta para Claire. A Uchiha começou a pensar em possibilidades bem interessantes. Apesar da ameaça, ela ainda tinha o sangue Uchiha correndo nas veias, _ela _era dona de uma inteligência superior, ela provinha de uma linhagem dona da supremacia da pirataria, não deixaria uma garota _comum _como Keira estragar seus planos.

* * *

Os dias seguintes no Arashi passaram com calma. Apesar do vento frio que castigava os marujos à noite o mar parecia colaborar com a pretensão dos tripulantes de chegar a Konoha sem passar por nenhuma dificuldade. O capitão já conseguia se levantar e andar pelo navio com certa desenvoltura. Keira havia feito um ótimo trabalho de cura. Sasuke se recusava a descansar mais, sentia-se revigorado, com força o suficiente para singrar os mares orientais. Algumas vezes assumia o leme apenas para poder contemplar o horizonte. Depois do ataque ao navio Naruto e Kiba se revezavam no pavio da gávea para vigiar o navio do alto do mastro.

Gaara, Sakura e Keira cuidavam da cartografia, não poderiam se desviar da rota agora que estavam tão perto. Shikamaru e Neji insistiam em tentar traduzir os pergaminhos de Itachi, tarefa que se mostrava difícil. Tudo o que sabiam era que os pergaminhos falavam a respeito da lua e suas fases, o que deixou todos intrigados. Afinal, que interesse a lua poderia despertar em Uchiha Itachi? Não sabiam, mas estavam dispostos a desvendar os segredos daqueles pergaminhos.

E foi em um dia nublado, com um sol encoberto que Naruto, do pavio da gávea, pôde ver aquilo que tanto almejavam.

- CHEGAMOS! – foi tudo o que o loiro conseguiu gritar, tamanha animação – SASUKE-KUN, CHEGAMOS! – gritou novamente ao ver que ninguém entendera direito o que ele gritara.

Sasuke subiu até a ponte de comando, sacou a luneta do bolso e apontou para o horizonte. Lá estava imponente e majestoso o topo do castelo real de Konoha, o ponto mais alto da vila. Todos pararam seus afazeres para concentrar a visão na direção em que o capitão olhava. Haviam chegado. Hinata sentiu um aperto no peito, depois de tanto tempo finalmente...

Se aproximando cada vez mais estava o tão esperado destino final: Konoha.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Finalmente esses dois se beijaram! Agora todo mundo pode ficar feliz, já teve o tão esperado beijo entre Sasuke e Hinata xD Eu particularmente gostei, e vocês? Bem... A fic realmente está chegando ao final, mas em breve postarei a continuação. Não sei quando, mas postarei xD E claro, vocês acham que a fic merece ter continuação? Mas vamos logo as respostas das reviews:

**Yukari-chan:** Chegou xD espero que tenha gostado desse hehe.

**Uchiha Haito: **Ah nem demorei muito xD Acho que já rolou (;

**Nyo-Mila: **Bom, ainda não sei quando vou continuar, mas vai ser em breve (; ah eu achei criativa sim, ainda estou pensando em encaixá-la na fic :D

**Bluberry-chan: **ah que bom que gostou (; eles são muito kawais mesmo .' continuei ;D

**Mari Sushi: **eu nem tive provas acredita? Só terei provas agora no final do mês eu acho :B' Quem entrou no barco vai aparecer na continuação da fic, em breve –malvada- a Keira... Bem, acho que é bem fácil descobrir de que civilização ela é, mas de onde exatamente já é um segredo xD Não sei realmente se esse povo sabe usar magia, mas acho que eles acreditavam em um tipo diferente de curas, reflita XP

**Isa belle b.a.y.h: **É, talvez você tenha razão ;D mas mesmo assim eu continuo gostando desse casal xD

**Lepitas: **Você é muito perspicaz xD Continuado (;

**Deby20: **Acho que realmente os momentos finais serão basicamente Sasuke e Hinata :B' Obrigada pelo elogio (;

**Nylleve: **E finalmente eles se beijaram .' sabe que eu também estou curiosa? xD

**Cookie: **continuei (;

**Lune-sama forever: **Ah isso é fácil de descobrir xD puxa, acho que essa fic é muito complexa, deixa meio mundo confuso :P

Gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram? Reviews servem para isso (; e antes que eu me esqueça, deixarei uma pequena "enquete": **Com quem Keira deve ficar? **Não que ela vá ficar com alguém no final, mas quero saber quem vocês acham que combina mais com ela (;

Espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo (e provavelmente último) capítulo.

Beijos para todos!


	11. Konoha

**- **

**Capítulo X – Konoha**

**-**

Gritos. Barulho de pés no convés. Agitação. Haviam chegado á Konoha. Agora era a hora de escapar. A liberdade o esperava de braços abertos, só precisava sair daquela cela. Deveria executar o plano de fuga o mais rápido e silencioso possível. Tudo dependeria _dela._ Itachi planejara cada detalhe, cada ínfimo detalhe. Não a deixaria escapar. Fugiria enquanto todos deixavam a princesa em seu lar. Teria reforços e um lugar para se esconder, no fim tudo daria certo. Só precisaria da ajuda de uma pessoa: Claire Lethu Uchiha. E enganar a Uchiha mais nova não seria nada difícil.

* * *

- Então finalmente chegamos – disse Keira em tom baixo para Sasuke.

- Não esperava que fosse tão rápido... – murmurou o capitão.

- Pelo contrário, é tarde demais – ela não encarava o amigo, tinha os olhos fixos na imagem disforme do castelo.

- Como assim? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada... É só um pressentimento – Keira sorriu sem graça.

- Seus pressentimentos são sempre ruins – ele tirou a luneta do bolso e voltou a analisar a distância do navio até o castelo – Naruto abaixe a bandeira! – gritou para o loiro que continuava afoito no pavio da gávea.

Naruto recolheu a bandeira, se chegassem a Konoha ostentando o símbolo pirata com certeza seriam alvejados antes que pudessem explicar porque se aproximavam da ilha. Sasuke olhava o lugar que se aproximava: apesar de não ser nativo de lá o capitão já estivera em Konoha algumas vezes – a maioria delas para fazer pilhagens – e havia apreciado o local. Claro que as pessoas não o apreciavam tanto, já que nenhum cidadão de bem apreciava piratas, mas os tripulantes do Arashi encaravam isso como mais uma das desvantagens do emprego.

* * *

Hinata não olhava para frente, pois já sabia de cor o que encontraria ali. A princesa olhava fixamente para o céu azul e para as nuvens que se estendiam por toda a vasta imensidão azul. Depois de tanto tempo agora era a hora que ela tanto esperara: à volta para casa, para os braços da família. Mas ela já não queria aquilo, queria permanecer no Arashi, com seus inesperados novos amigos. Queria ficar junto de Sasuke.

Neji entrou silenciosamente na cabine, a prima ainda olhava com uma expressão triste para o céu. Não parecia sequer empolgada por estar em casa novamente. Parecia ter se esquecido da irmã e do pai.

- Hinata-chan – a garota olhou para ele interrogativa, os olhos perolados marejados – será melhor que se arrume, em breve verá seu pai, não vai querer que ele te veja de qualquer jeito, sabe como Hiashi-sama é.

- Claro Neji nii-san, eu só estava... Emocionada por estar de volta – ela sorriu forçadamente. Neji sabia que ela não queria aquilo, mas era o que deveria ser feito.

- Seu pai deve estar sentindo sua falta – ele comentou sobre o rei para tentar acalmar a prima. Hinata franziu o cenho, por um minuto havia se esquecido o porquê de estar voltando – ele vai ficar feliz em revê-la.

- Nii-san, acha que tousan vai realmente gostar de me ver antes do tempo certo? Ele poderá achar impertinente de nossa parte voltar antes do tempo previsto – Hinata já voltava a falar polidamente como uma princesa, não poderia cometer erros na frente do pai.

- Hanabi pediu que viéssemos, o motivo é urgente Hinata-chan, não podíamos esperar até o verão, mesmo tendo cometido a imprudência de viajar em um navio pirata em pleno inverno – o vento frio continuava implacável, principalmente para aqueles que não estavam acostumados a viajar.

- Isso também me inquieta nii-san... E se tousan prender Sasuke-kun e os outros? – ela perguntou em um misto de surpresa e tristeza.

- Ele não faria isso Hinata-chan, os Hyuuga têm uma dívida com os tripulantes do Arashi – Hinata o olhou surpresa – conversaremos depois, agora se apronte, temos uma família para rever – completou em tom meio sarcástico.

Hinata sorriu com doçura para o primo, que saiu tão silenciosamente quanto chegou. De alguma forma a conversa com Neji havia animado a princesa. Mesmo sabendo que deixaria o capitão Uchiha ela já se sentia bem melhor. Agora era fazer como o primo havia dito: se arrumar e esperar pela tão sonhada volta para casa.

* * *

Claire aproveitou um momento de distração dos outros e foi até a cela de Itachi. As palavras de Keira ainda martelando na cabeça. Ele era o inimigo, ele matara todo o Clã Uchiha, ele estava preso, ela não deveria nem ao menos cogitar a hipótese de falar com ele. Então porque Itachi era tão simpático? Porque ele a tratava tão bem se era um déspota? Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta. Ela queria saber por que Itachi parecia tão interessado nela, e faria de tudo pela resposta.

- Itachi, precisamos conversar – o tom dela era sério, livre de qualquer arrependimento.

Ele olhou para a garota, ela não estava desesperada, nem irritada. Estava calma e ele sabia o que ela queria. Era parte do plano, já estava tudo planejado, ele já imaginava que tipo de perguntas ela faria e também já havia pensado nas respostas que daria.

- Então diga – ele permaneceu no fundo da cela, mas o contato visual com Claire apesar da penumbra do local continuava.

- Eu preciso saber... Porque você... Porque você me trata diferente? – a voz dela era preenchida de ansiedade e medo.

- Não trato você diferente – ele respondeu sério – trato você como trataria qualquer pessoa.

- Então por que... Por que me pediram pra me afastar de você? – ela grudou nas grades, olhando diretamente para Itachi – porque não querem nos ver juntos?

- Claire, para todos eu sou o inimigo, ninguém nunca quis saber dos meus motivos, eles apenas me jogaram nessa cela imunda – era agora a hora de ganhar de vez a confiança da garota, se ele não fosse cuidadoso todo o plano daria errado – sem me deixar explicar que quero acima de tudo minha família de volta.

Claire soltou uma expressão de surpresa. Os olhos pareciam vidrados. Se antes ela já acreditava cegamente nas palavras de Itachi, agora ela faria qualquer coisa pelo mais velho. Era tudo o que ela queria também, a família de volta. Sem intrometidos dizendo o que era melhor para eles.

- Você... Quer mesmo a sua família de volta? – ela perguntou em um fio de voz.

Itachi sorriu internamente. A isca estava fisgada, Claire acreditara na maior das mentiras que ele já contara. Agora tudo era questão de tempo e jeito. Assim que chegasse a Konoha ele teria a tão sonhada liberdade. E a Uchiha mais nova nem perceberia o erro até ele já estar bem longe do maldito navio.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero Claire – ele disse com convicção.

- Então fale para o Sasuke! Diga a verdade! Diga que está arrependido! – ela agitava as barras com as mãos – vamos Itachi, por favor, diga!

- Calma Claire, Sasuke não acreditaria em mim... – ele forçou a própria voz para parecer triste, quando na verdade poderia até pular de contentamento – porque você não me ajuda?

- Como? – ela parou um pouco de agitar as barras e olhou para Itachi – eu não posso fazer nada.

- Pode, claro que você pode! Tire-me daqui Claire, me deixe sair – novamente a voz forçada, dessa vez com um tom de súplica – me dê a minha tão sonhada liberdade Claire – completou em um sussurro.

- Eu não... Eu não posso... – ela estava confusa, lembrava-se das palavras de Keira, mas também queria ajudar o irmão – Sasuke... Me mataria.

- Ele não precisa saber que foi você, apenas me ajude, e nós seremos uma família – eles se encararam por um segundo. Itachi parecia tão... Mudado. Tão atencioso. O verdadeiro irmão mais velho com quem ela sempre sonhara.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – disse resignada, por fim.

* * *

Ela continuava ali, mas agora já estava arrumada, o vestido digno da realeza. As malas prontas estavam esperando para serem levadas para fora. Agora eram apenas questões de minutos para atracarem no porto de Konoha. Sasuke a viu através da janela da cabine, não tinha coragem de ir falar com ela. Não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos perolados e dizer adeus. Ele sabia que deveria se despedir, mas não conseguia aceitar a idéia de deixar a princesa. Não queria jogá-la no porto e virar as costas, mas também não poderia tentar fingir ser uma pessoa normal e estabelecer moradia em Konoha. Um pirata é um pirata, e sempre vai ser, independentemente de onde esteja. O coração dos piratas é traiçoeiro, pode ser roubado por uma mulher como o de Sasuke, mas uma parte dele sempre ficaria com o mar.

Entrou na cabine rapidamente, queria apenas olhar para ela uma última vez antes de chegarem.

- Hinata – ela olhou para o capitão, ambos estavam tristes, apesar da princesa aparentar mais que Sasuke – chegaremos em questão de minutos.

- Eu acho que finalmente estou pronta para voltar – os olhos perolados fitaram o castelo, que agora estava ofuscado pela bela visão do porto - mas não estou pronta para te deixar Sasuke-kun.

- Tenho certeza de que você ficará bem hime, não será difícil me esquecer – ele assumiu a postura de capitão novamente, não poderia se deixar levar por sentimentos.

- Como pode dizer isso Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou entristecida – eu devo minha vida á você.

- Hinata... Eu fiz o que me pagaram para fazer, nada mais – ele continuava frio, era melhor que fosse assim.

- Vou sentir a sua falta Sasuke-kun – ela disse ignorando a resposta dele – vou sentir falta do Arashi.

- Vou sentir falta do seu sorriso – ele disse em tom vago. A princesa sorriu – ele é o mais lindo que já vi.

Hinata sorriu ainda mais. Ela era o dia ensolarado com que ele tanto sonhara. Sasuke se aproximou da princesa, ela o abraçou com força. Ambos fecharam os olhos, queriam se sentir apenas mais uma última vez antes de chegarem. Ele se terminou o abraço e olhou para a princesa. Os olhos ônix do capitão encararam os olhos perolados dela. Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do dela. As respirações já alteradas. Ele colou seus lábios com os de Hinata com delicadeza. Ela permitiu a passagem da língua dele, que invadiu a boca da princesa com rapidez, pedindo para aprofundar o beijo. As mãos dela acariciavam os cabelos negros, as dele estavam na cintura de Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun! Chegamos! – Sakura gritava do lado de fora da cabine, fazendo com os dois se separassem rapidamente.

- É chegada a hora hime – ele sussurrou para a princesa. Ela meneou a cabeça.

* * *

O navio aportou em Konoha sem nenhum problema. Alguns trabalhadores que estavam por ali estranharam o navio negro chegar em uma época como aquela, mas nada falaram. Hinata já estava ao lado de Neji, ambos estavam apreensivos, não sabiam como seriam recebidos em casa. A tábua foi colocada e os dois desceram, Hinata primeiro, Neji depois com as bagagens. Konoha continuava como eles imaginavam: linda. Eles olharam para a tripulação do Arashi, que retribuía os olhares de dentro do navio.

- Ficaríamos muito felizes se vocês nos acompanhassem até o castelo – disse Neji olhando fixamente para Keira.

- Nosso dever já foi cumprido Neji, não precisamos mais nos ver – Sakura respondeu antes que o capitão pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Por favor – disse Hinata tímida – deixem-nos retribuir a hospitalidade.

Sasuke estava pensativo, olhou para Keira. Ela sorriu em resposta.

- Esqueça o que é certo, faça o que você quer – sussurrou. Os olhos dele se voltaram para Hinata, os olhos dela imploravam silenciosamente. A tripulação também parecia querer ficar.

- Nós aceitamos o convite – Naruto e Kiba gritaram em aprovação, Shikamaru e Gaara nada falaram e Sakura pareceu não gostar muito da idéia – mas não ficaremos muito tempo, o nosso lugar é no mar.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke sorrindo. A tripulação se apressou em descer do Arashi e olhar a paisagem: o porto de Konoha era mais limpo e convidativo do que o de Londres, apesar de ser menor. A cidade se estendia logo em seguida, pequena e com casas coladas umas as outras, algumas estalagens, tavernas e lojas podiam ser encontradas. Ao longe o castelo podia ser visto, todo feito de uma pedra negra que parecia ser muito bonita vista de perto.

Neji e Hinata sabiam que não haveria um cortejo de boas-vindas, muito menos uma festa ou uma carruagem esperando por eles. Estavam preparados para ir até o castelo a pé se fosse preciso. Alguns garotos que corriam pelo porto pararam para observar os estranhos. Todos sabiam que não era comum novas pessoas chegarem no inverno, ainda mais pessoas que carregavam armas. Porém um entre os garotos teve a ousadia de se aproximar do grupo a passos rápidos. Conhecia duas daquelas pessoas.

- Nee-chan! Nii-san! – não era um garoto, e sim Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata.

- Hanabi! – gritou Hinata. Ela abriu os braços e abraçou a irmã com ternura – você está tão linda.

Sasuke olhou para a garota, aparentava ter uns cinco ou seis anos a menos que Hinata, por isso era uma das crianças mais altas do grupo que os observavam. Ela parecia mais com Neji do que com Hinata, os cabelos longos eram castanhos como os do primo, mas os olhos perolados tinham um brilho alegre como os da princesa. Vestia uma roupa de camponesa, os cabelos jogados por cima dos olhos, com certeza um belo disfarce para os orbes perolados, já que qualquer um saberia que ela era da realeza.

- Hanabi-sama – disse Neji. A garota soltou-se da irmã e abraçou o rapaz – deveria estar estudando.

- Neji nii-san, depois de tanto tempo sem nos ver e é isso que me diz? – perguntou em tom brincalhão. Apesar da semelhança com os dois Hyuugas mais velhos Hanabi tinha sua própria personalidade, não era tímida como Hinata nem séria como Neji. O primo apenas deu de ombros – quem são esses? – olhou com curiosidade para a tripulação do Arashi. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sasuke.

- São nossos amigos Hanabi – disse Hinata – Sasuke-kun e sua tripulação nos trouxeram até aqui e agora vão experimentar um pouco da hospitalidade de nossa casa.

- Se são amigos da minha irmã, são meus amigos – disse fazendo uma mesura – agora vamos indo, com certeza tousan vai querer ver você nee-chan!

Hanabi pegou a mão da irmã e saiu conduzindo Hinata pelas ruas, Neji e os outros apenas as seguiram. O trajeto do porto até o castelo não era muito longo, mas o cortejo era parado com freqüência pelos aldeões que ficavam muito felizes ao verem Hinata. As pessoas tratavam a princesa com carinho, não com submissão. Já Neji arrancava suspiros das jovens que disputavam lugares nas janelas para ver o Hyuuga e seus misteriosos amigos. Sasuke apenas observava o local, era uma vila muito bonita e Hinata parecia estar feliz em estar de volta. A princesa não parava de sorrir para as pessoas que a cumprimentavam.

Keira estava encantada com o lugar, mas quanto mais perto chegava do castelo mais sua cabeça latejava. Algo não estava bom, ela sentia. Olhou para trás em busca de Claire. Ela estava por último, calada, absorta em pensamentos. Não correspondia as constantes provocações de Sakura. Desviou o olhar da Uchiha para o navio, que agora se encontrava mais longe. A mesma sensação de algo estranho a acometia de novo. Ninguém ficara para vigiar Itachi. Isso não era bom. Neji percebeu a distração dela, Keira parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, 

assim como naquele incidente no navio. Ao passar por uma pequena banca de flores pegou uma rosa branca e jogou uma de suas últimas moedas para a vendedora que sorriu em resposta.

- É uma tradição de Konoha que as damas visitantes usem flores brancas no cabelo – estendeu a flor para Keira, que se espantou com o ato, mas pegou a flor e a fitou com curiosidade. Ela se lembrava de flores como aquelas no lugar onde morava, eram bonitas e tinham um perfume agradável, assim como aquela que Neji oferecera.

- Obrigada – ela sabia que ele fizera aquilo para desviar a atenção dela dos problemas. O Hyuuga parecia entendê-la melhor que qualquer um ali. Ela colocou a flor no cabelo. Neji apenas observou-a com interesse: estava realmente linda.

Seguiram por mais algum tempo até chegar até o castelo. Os guardas que estavam nas portas logo reconheceram a princesa e deixaram o cortejo passar, mesmo desconfiando dos outros que estavam com os Hyuugas. Aqueles pareciam ser criminosos. O pátio do castelo era grande e vários criados transitavam. Alguns cumprimentavam Neji e Hinata, outros apenas sorriam para os dois.

Hanabi conduziu o grupo até a sala do trono, onde Hiashi supostamente estaria. Mas o rei não estava ali, e há algum tempo o trono não era ocupado por ninguém. Hyuuga Hiashi fora acometido por uma grave doença, e estava de cama há algum tempo. Por isso Hanabi enviara uma carta secretamente até Londres explicando que Hinata e Neji deveriam voltar o quanto antes, não sabia quanto tempo o soberano de Konoha agüentaria. A sala do trono tinha as paredes cobertas por tapeçarias que ficavam nos vãos entre grandes janelas que tinham uma linda vista do céu de Konoha, assim como do bosque pertencente ao castelo. O caminho até o trono era coberto por um tapete vermelho e o assento real parecia ser de outro maciço.

- Hanabi, onde está tousan? – perguntou Hinata já demonstrando aflição.

- No quarto dele nee-chan. Imagino que queira ver-lo – disse a Hyuuga menor. Hinata apenas meneou a cabeça – quer vê-lo também nii-san?

- Não, acho que Hinata deve fazer isso sozinha – explicou – podem ir, mandarei preparar o almoço para nossos convidados.

- Tudo bem nii-san – disse Hinata. Por um segundo os olhos perolados se encontraram com os de Sasuke, que entendia a situação. Ela e Hanabi saíram por uma das grandes portas de carvalho, enquanto Neji conduziu os outros até a sala de refeições.

* * *

Os aposentos de Hiashi não ficavam muito longe da sala do trono, logo as duas irmãs não demoraram a chegar ao quarto do rei. Hanabi bateu delicadamente na porta e entrou sendo seguida por Hinata. A criada que ali estava saiu depois de fazer uma mesura para as duas princesas. O quarto do rei era grande e bem arejados, através das janelas ele podia contemplar a vila, o porto e mais adiante o mar. A cama era grande e preenchida de lençóis brancos, nos quais se encontrava um Hiashi totalmente diferente do qual Hinata se lembrava.

Hyuuga Hiashi era o tipo de homem que agradaria a qualquer mulher. Assemelhava-se muito a Neji, e em sua juventude poderia ser confundido com primo de Hinata, já que ele e o pai de Neji – Hizashi – eram gêmeos. Era sério e calado, assim como o sobrinho. Era um bom rei, que sabia governar com sabedoria e justiça. Mas no presente momento estava de cama. A pele pálida, os olhos semicerrados. A vida por um fio. Hinata fraquejou quando viu o pai naquele estado. Ela e Hanabi se aproximaram da cama, onde Hiashi dormia. Hinata pegou uma das mãos do pai entre as dela.

- Tousan – sussurrou – que saudades... – as lágrimas brotavam dos olhos da princesa – por favor, tousan, fique bom logo.

Hanabi abraçou a irmã que descansou a cabeça no ombro dela. Ambas olhavam esperançosas para o pai, como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse se levantar e estar curado milagrosamente. Ao ver o pai ali tão debilitado Hinata se sentiu culpada por pensar tanto em si mesma e esquecer-se do motivo pelo qual estava voltando. Ficaria ali ao lado do pai até vê-lo melhorar e voltar a ser o antigo Hiashi.

* * *

A mesa que fora posta para o almoço estava irresistível. Os tripulantes do Arashi nunca haviam visto tanta fartura em uma única refeição e não tardaram a comer. Kiba e Naruto recebiam cascudos de Sakura o tempo todo por não se comportarem direito. Shikamaru reclamava o tempo todo. Já os outros comiam calados. Keira olhava constantemente para Claire, que continuava tão distante quanto estava no caminho para o castelo. Apesar de passar toda a refeição pensando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido ela não deixou de notar a troca de olhares furiosos entre Gaara e Neji, o que a intrigou. Ambos estavam mais sérios do que o normal e um clima de tensão pairava entre os dois. Claire foi a primeira a deixar a mesa, seguida por Keira que precisava respirar ar puro. Pediu ajuda de um criado para chegar até o jardim do castelo.

O jardim era grande e tinha muitas árvores, a maioria delas eram cerejeiras que já haviam perdido as folhas. O ar ali era realmente puro e o lugar passava tranqüilidade. Keira sentou-se em um banco em frente a um pequeno lago no centro do jardim. Tirou a flor que Neji lhe dera dos cabelos e pôs-se a admirar a beleza da rosa.

- Gostou da flor? – o tom debochado denunciava o dono da voz: Sabaku no Gaara.

- Gostei – ela respondeu displicente – ela é muito bonita, não acha? – perguntou sem se virar para o ruivo. Viu-o fazer uma expressão de desgosto pelo reflexo no lago.

- Não sei, não gosto de flores – ele sentou-se ao lado de Keira, que continuava a fitar a flor e os reflexos de ambos.

- Imaginei que não – ela colocou a flor no cabelo novamente – você se interessa apenas por sangue.

- Não, ao contrário do que você pensa eu não sou um monstro.

- Eu nunca disse ou pensei isso Sabaku – ela olhou para ele com um sorriso no rosto – jamais pensaria isso de você, sei que tem seus motivos para apreciar o sangue, assim como eu tenho os meus para apreciar essa flor branca.

- Imagino que seus motivos sejam o Hyuuga – novamente a careta de desgosto. Novamente um sorriso sincero da parte dela.

- Aprecio muito a companhia do Neji, mas meu povo não acredita nesse tipo de amor.

- Imagino que seu povo não acredite em muitas coisas – disse em tom debochado.

- Assim como você não acredita no que eu digo? – ele se surpreendeu – talvez. Agora se me dá licença, vou conhecer o resto do castelo.

Keira saiu sem dar chance de resposta ao Sabaku que fitava o lugar onde estivera. Ela era diferente. Ela era um mistério que Gaara faria questão de desvendar.

* * *

Sasuke observava o mar de uma das sacadas do castelo. Dispensara a companhia de Sakura. Queria ficar sozinho, pensar no que faria depois que fosse embora. Pensar no que faria sem Hinata. Teria que encontrar uma nova aventura, talvez uma pilhagem, um seqüestro, qualquer coisa que a tirasse da cabeça dele.

- Gostando da hospitalidade? – Sasuke se virou para ver quem falava: a própria princesa. Ela parecia abatida, triste, mas ainda assim sorrindo verdadeiramente.

- Muito – ele se virou para o mar novamente, Hinata se postou ao lado do capitão – seu pai... Está bem?

- Tousan ainda não acordou, mas Hanabi disse que os médicos não acharam uma cura – a voz dela estava repleta de tristeza – mas eu tenho esperança de que ele vai melhorar.

- Você está aqui, isso vai fazê-lo sentir-se melhor – ela sorriu.

- Quando pretende partir Sasuke-kun? – ambos queriam que isso nunca acontecesse. Sasuke a fitou de soslaio.

- Em uma semana – respondeu sério – será o bastante para que meus homens descansem e se preparem para uma nova viagem.

- Será o bastante para me despedir de você – ela disse timidamente.

Ele se aproximou da princesa. Queria beijá-la. _Iria _beijá-la. Ela era um vício tão grande quanto o mar. Ela era o seu dia ensolarado, ela era o dia ensolarado que brilharia para outros. Mas não naquele instante, não quando se beijavam. O beijo era calmo, transmitia toda a vontade que eles tinham de permanecer juntos. A língua dele explorava toda a extensão da boca de Hinata como se quisesse gravar na memória o gosto do beijo dela. As mãos da princesa acariciavam os cabelos negros.

- Hinata nee-chan! – Hanabi gritava da porta da sacada. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, mas a pequena Hyuuga já havia presenciado o beijo, os olhos perolados não escondiam a surpresa – tousan acordou, e quer ver você!

- Eu já estou indo – Hinata estava mais corada do que o normal – com licença Sasuke-kun.

Ele nada disse, apenas viu Hinata sair na companhia da irmã, que lançou um olhar malicioso antes de desaparecer pela porta. Agora que o rei havia acordado talvez os dias dos piratas ali estivessem ameaçados.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá :D

Esse era para ser o último capítulo da fic, mas resolvi fazer mais um (ou dois, não sei ainda) só para explicar melhor a situação. Eu realmente ainda não decidi com quem a Keira vai ficar, mas já estou tendo idéias para o final dela. Só eu achei o Neji desse capítulo uma gracinha? xD mas vamos deixar de enrolação e ir direto ás respostas das reviews:

**Thata-sama: **Obrigada por ler! Cá está o capítulo xD

**Lepitas: **Sinto que nós duas gostamos de Keira e Gaara xD

Gaara: só poderiam ser essas duas malucas ¬¬

Keira: me abstenho de comentários u.ú

Hehe, aqui está o capítulo ;D

**Nyo-mila: **acho que a Claire não vai morrer não xD olha pelo lado bom, se Sasuke e Hinata se separarem a fic terá continuação –foge da pedrada- não se preocupe que assim que eu escrever a continuação você será avisada (:

**Mari-Sushi: **Acho que agora as minhas provas vão começar O.O odeio isso --' bom, a maioria das pessoas não gosta muito de incesto, então acho que a relação de Claire e Itachi vai ser meio nas entrelinhas. E sobre o que você me perguntou, nessa fic não, mas acho que na continuação sim –mente perva mode on- não, a fic não vai demorar para acabar xD E sobre a outra fic... Não me importo não, nem todos são como eu que gostam de ver sangue xD beijinhos entre Keira e Gaara? Em breve :P

**Lune-sama forever: **Talvez eu faça, não sei ainda. Cá está o capítulo ;D

**Nylleve: **Matei a sua curiosidade? xD

**Deby20: **Olha que bom que querem continuação, porque eu quero continuar escrevendo xD Continuei ;D

**Sophia.DiLUA: **Bem, não foi dessa vez que o final aconteceu xD

Bem, gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram? Cliquem no botão lilás e façam essa baka feliz! Até o próximo capítulo, beijos para todos!


	12. Adeus

**-**

**Capítulo XI – Adeus**

**-**

O rei havia sido avisado que sua filha mais velha estava de volta e prontamente mandou chamá-la. Apesar de rígido Hyuuga Hiashi amava as filhas tanto quanto amara a mãe delas. Quando Hinata apareceu na porta do quarto ele se permitiu sorrir. Estava fraco e cansado, não podia desperdiçar os momentos ao lado das filhas com sermões ou caras fechadas. Hinata sorriu para o pai e se sentou na borda da cama, os olhos perolados brilhando de felicidade em finalmente poder conversar com o pai.

- Tousan – ela não sabia o que dizer, queria apenas poder ver o pai, saber que ele estava bem – gomen – abaixou os olhos.

- Hinata – ele também não sabia ao certo o que falar, mas não queria ser duro com a filha – porque me pede desculpas?

- Eu voltei antes do combinado tousan, deveria estar em Londres – ela continuava com a cabeça baixa, não queria olhar para mais uma das expressões de desaprovação do pai.

- Hinata olhe para mim – ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou o pai – não estou bravo com você, fez o que era certo – ela sorriu – abdicou sua vida em Londres para dizer adeus para seu pai.

- D – dizer adeus? – ela parecia não acreditar no que o pai falava – n – não tousan, você vai ficar bom.

- Hinata... Eu estou velho e fraco, não tenho mais condições de ser rei, em breve caberá a você governar Konoha.

- Não! – ela não sabia se estava triste por ver o pai naquele estado ou se estava brava por ter que ser coroada governante de Konoha – você vai se curar tousan, vai ficar bom, eu tenho certeza disso – segurou uma das mãos do pai, que olhou para o belo pôr-do-sol que se formava no céu.

- Você é muito parecida com sua mãe, herdou o otimismo dela – Hinata se surpreendeu, desde que a mãe morrera o pai nunca mais falara nela – tenho sonhado com ela todas as noites desde que adoeci.

Hinata engoliu seco. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Era uma antiga tradição em Konoha acreditar que quando se sonha com um ente querido morto essa pessoa está brindando-o com a morte. As lágrimas começaram a brotar. Não queria perder o pai, não sem antes amadurecer o bastante para ser digna da sucessão do trono.

- Tousan, você não pode me deixar, por favor – ela chorava junto ao pai.

- Não seja boba Hinata, esse é o destino de todos os homens: a morte – Hiashi parecia conformado, havia aceitado a idéia de que morreria em breve, tudo o que queria era ver a filha mais velha antes de partir.

- Eu não quero que você morra tousan, não quero que você morra – a princesa estava desesperada, o que a mais entristecia era ver a serenidade de seu pai.

- Você vai ser uma ótima governante Hinata, tenho certeza disso – ele sorriu – mas por hora quero dormir, pode sair?

- Como quiser tousan, se precisar de qualquer coisa me chame – ele meneou a cabeça. Não iria chamar.

Hinata saiu do quarto do pai a passos lentos. Antes de cruzar a porta deu um último olhar para o pai. Ele iria ficar bem. Ele _tinha _que ficar bem.

* * *

Sasuke finalmente desprendera um pouco do tempo para conhecer o palácio. Era um lugar muito bonito e os criados pareciam alegres. O jardim com certeza era a parte mais bonita do palácio, as cerejeiras perdendo suas folhas, o lago tranqüilo, mais a frente um bosque. Um lugar digno da realeza, digno de Hinata. Muito melhor do que um navio negro e apertado. Passaria algum tempo contemplando a tranqüilidade do local antes de obrigar os subordinados a voltar para o Arashi. Não era certo dormir no palácio, além do mais havia um prisioneiro esperando por um 

julgamento. Ele ainda não sabia o que faria com o irmão, mas seria algo que marcaria Itachi para sempre.

- É um belo lugar não acha? – Keira. Ela havia se apegado ao jardim, não saíra de lá desde que chegaram.

- Certamente – respondeu – sempre imaginei que palácios eram mais... Frios.

- Pode ser um palácio, mas ainda assim é uma casa Sasuke, e uma casa nunca se torna um lar sem um jardim – ela ainda brincava com a flor branca que ganhara de Neji.

- Você e suas filosofias estranhas – ela riu – você viu a Claire?

- Foi conhecer a cidade – ela pareceu pouco nervosa – não sei por que, mas ela queria andar pela cidade, então disse para Sakura ir com ela.

- Sakura? Espero que as duas se entendam – disse em tom debochado.

- Elas vão – Keira sorriu – alguma coisa o preocupa?

- Não exatamente, estou pensando na princesa.

- Ela está em casa, tenho certeza que ficará bem.

- Mas o pai dela não – Keira engoliu seco, ato que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha – você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Apenas o que os empregados me contaram, ele está muito doente, não há esperança – ela disse em um tom triste.

- Talvez você poderia...

- Não! – ele se assustou com a reação da amiga – quero dizer... Existem coisas que nem o mais bem intencionado dos seres pode resolver. A cura do rei está muito além do que eu posso fazer.

- Se você diz – Sasuke disse por fim. Ainda esperava que Hinata convencesse Keira a intervir e curar Hiashi.

* * *

"_Encontre-me aqui em uma hora, vou resolver uns problemas e já volto"_

Claire havia inventado uma desculpa qualquer para Sakura. A rosada que já não gostava muito dela não fez perguntas e seguiu seu próprio caminho. Tinha menos de 60 minutos para encontrar a chave da cela de Itachi, soltar o irmão e voltar para a cidade como se houvesse tido apenas um passeio casual e divertido. Não que ajudar o irmão não fosse empolgante, porque de fato era. Toda aquela adrenalina pulsando pelas veias, a sensação de estar fazendo algo proibido, mas ao mesmo tempo certo. Perguntou-se se era assim que os piratas se sentiam quando se envolviam em batalhas ou saques.

Chegou sem problemas ao porto, andava rapidamente e sem olhar para os lados. Teve um pouco de dificuldade em subir a bordo, mas a vontade ainda perdurava em sua mente, e não desistiu até subir por uma pequena corda e se ver dentro do navio. O Arashi sem nenhum marinheiro perambulando pelo convés era deveras assustador. O casco negro por si só já ostentava certo poder entre os piratas, já os detalhes talhados na madeira negra eram de uma beleza impressionante. Imaginava onde o pai teria conseguido aquele navio. Correu para a porta da cabine. Fechada. Seria ridículo imaginar que Sasuke se permitira cometer um erro como esse. Mas Claire era uma Uchiha e estava determinada a entrar.

Olhou para as janelas da cabine. O aço já estava velho e oxidado, seria fácil desprender uma das dobradiças e entrar por ali, precisaria apenas de uma dose de sorte e algo para tirar as dobradiças. Olhou em volta no navio, nada fora do lugar, ou nada pequeno o bastante para ser usado. Procurou por qualquer coisa que a ajudasse, ainda sem sucesso. O tempo corria contra ela, e Claire precisava ser rápida se não quisesse ser descoberta.

Em mais uma tentativa achou um prego meio solto de um dos talhos do navio. Não era a ferramenta perfeita, mas haveria de servir. Com o prego e a própria mão servindo de martelo, Claire conseguiu soltar a parte interna das dobradiças, que prendia uma parte de metal á outra. Depois de muito esforço a janela cedeu e 

Claire teve que tomar cuidado para não quebrar os vidros empoeirados. Usou um barril como escada e passou pelo lugar onde estivera a janela com certa facilidade. Já dentro do escritório do capitão, a tarefa era descobrir onde Sasuke guardava as chaves. Se ele houvesse levado-as consigo todo o esforço seria inútil.

Procurou nas gavetas, dentro das caixas, no meio das roupas, mas as chaves pareciam não estar ali. Até que voltou o olhar para uma pequena bússola. Itachi havia falado sobre ela, estava na família Uchiha desde sempre, não havia registros de quando aquele artefato passara a pertencer a um dos primeiros Uchihas. Desde então ela era passada de geração em geração, mas o Itachi abdicara o direito de tê-la, logo ela passou para Sasuke. Ela não era uma simples bússola, era um esconderijo. Sempre que um Uchiha queria guardar alguma coisa em total segredo ele guardava essa coisa naquela bússola. E a chave da cela de Itachi era algo muito valioso. Lembrava-se de que somente ele e Gaara viam Itachi, nenhum dos outros teve contato com ele.

Abriu a bússola rapidamente. Nada. Olhou o objeto atentamente, a chave deveria estar ali em algum lugar. Virou a bússola de cabeça para baixo, um fundo falso caiu e junto com ele caiu a chave. Claire abaixou rapidamente e pegou a chave. Colocou a bússola no lugar e saiu pela janela por onde tinha entrado. Foi correndo até onde estava a cela de Itachi. Ele viu-a chegar arfando, a respiração se acalmando aos poucos. Ela mostrou a chave e sorriu. Os olhos vermelhos dele brilharam de expectativa, em breve estaria livre.

- Pensei que você não viria – disse ele quando viu que Claire já conseguiria responder.

- Sasuke guardou essa chave muito bem – respondeu em tom sério – e eu demorei para me lembrar da bússola – completou ruborizando.

- Isso não importa agora, você conseguiu – ele sorriu falsamente. Mal sabia Claire o que o Uchiha planejara.

- Tem razão – ela sorriu e colocou a chave na fechadura. Uma volta e a porta da cela se abriu, o metal rangeu alto devido ao tempo que ficara fechado e Itachi passou sorridente para fora. Claire não se conteve e abraçou o irmão, que retribuiu o abraço de uma forma tímida.

- Agora que você está livre Itachi nii-san, o que pretende fazer? – ela sorriu gentilmente enquanto os dois subiam as escadas que davam para o convés.

- Ser livre Claire, ser livre – um sorriso enviesado perpassou os lábios de Itachi. A liberdade tinha outro significado.

Os dois subiram até o convés. Itachi fechou os olhos bruscamente ao ver a claridade, passara tempo demais naquele porão. Aos poucos os olhos foram se acostumando com a luz do sol. Sentiu a brisa balançar os cabelos e o céu azul parecia mais azul ainda do que da última vez que ele havia visto. Ao lado dele Claire parecia feliz pelo irmão. Definitivamente Itachi não era o monstro que todos falavam. Ele olhou para cada centímetro do navio e seu olhar parou na janela por onde Claire havia passado.

- Você foi esperta – ela corou e nada disse – agora me espere aqui.

Itachi passou com velocidade pelo buraco feito por Claire. Demorou alguns minutos na cabine e voltou segurando a capa, os pergaminhos e a garrucha. Colocou a arma na cintura, enrolou os pergaminhos dentro da capa e dobrou-a. Não a vestiu, uma capa como aquela chamaria muita atenção em uma pequena vila como a de Konoha.

- Finalmente está livre – Claire sorria – agora podemos ser uma família novamente.

Ele encarou-a. Era uma pena despedaçar os sonhos de uma garota que parecia tão inocente. Mas ele e Sasuke estavam longe de ser uma família e nunca mais voltariam a se tratar como irmãos. Estava totalmente fora de cogitação para Itachi sentar ali e esperar o capitão com um sorriso no rosto. Claire o encarava de volta, parecia esperar que ele dissesse algo. O que? Uma confirmação? Talvez. Mas ele não iria dizer. Nos planos de Itachi não havia tempo ou espaço para bancar o irmão arrependido. Os olhos dela pareciam suplicantes. Uma pena. Uma pena que ela ainda fosse tão inexperiente. Talvez um dia ele retornasse e levasse a irmã consigo. Mas não agora, não haveria tempo para fazê-la amadurecer.

Ele se acercou da irmã e beijou-lhe a testa. Claire se surpreendeu com o ato, mas nada disse. Silêncio. Itachi em um ato impensado beijou os lábios de Claire, que em um sobressalto ficou paralisada, mas correspondeu ao beijo. Quando se separaram ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas fitou os olhos vermelhos em busca de alguma explicação. Encontrou apenas o olhar frio de sempre.

- Até breve Claire – ela estava prestes a protestar, mas Itachi pressionou-lhe um dos ombros com certa força. No momento ela nada entendeu, até que sentiu o corpo todo amolecer, e desmaiou nos braços do irmão. Tudo que Claire viu antes de adormecer foram os olhos vermelhos, nada mais.

Itachi levou-a até a debaixo da escada que dava para a ponte de comando. Consertou a janela para que ninguém suspeitasse. Deu uma última olhada para a irmã que estava desmaiada. Um dia ainda reclamaria a posse tanto da garota quanto do Arashi. Mas esse não era o momento, Itachi teria todos os navios que quisesse depois que se apossasse do colar. Saiu á passadas largas e se camuflou muito bem no meio dos marinheiros.

* * *

Hinata contemplava o céu de sua janela preferida, a da sala de música. Era a vista mais bonita de todo o castelo: o céu azul e sem nuvens se fundia com o mar em uma perfeita harmonia, a luz do sol refletia na água deixando-a translúcida. Os pássaros voavam livremente pelo céu e o som de alguma música vinha do salão de festas, com certeza os tripulantes do Arashi já haviam encontrado com os músicos. Fechou os olhos brevemente tentando fazer com que a tristeza deixasse seu coração. Não. Ela não poderia mais ser assim, teria que crescer e começar a se tornar uma verdadeira princesa, digna do trono de Konoha.

- Atrapalho? – ela nunca confundiria aquela voz. Sasuke.

- De jeito nenhum Sasuke-kun – ela continuava olhando para o horizonte. Os olhos negros do capitão a desnorteavam.

- Você está diferente – disse o capitão – está reclusa. É seu pai?

- Ele vai morrer Sasuke-kun – ela ignorou a pergunta – e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Por um tempo ele se assustou com a convicção na voz da princesa. Ela continuava a olhar a vista, sem perceber que ele observava cada movimento que fazia.

- Keira pode curá-lo... – disse vagamente – ela não quer, mas podemos convencê-la e...

- Não – o tom continuava decidido, mas agora também havia tristeza na voz de Hinata – meu pai me confidenciou seus sonhos. Ele morrerá em breve Sasuke-kun, e nem Keira-chan nem ninguém pode fazer nada para deter isso.

- Hime, não precisa se fechar para o mundo, sei que a morte do pai pode abalar qualquer pessoa, mas você tem amigos e família que a ajudarão nesse momento – Sasuke parecia preocupado, a princesa parecia tão diferente.

- Gomen Sasuke-kun – ela se virou para ele com um sorriso gentil nos lábios – eu só estava pensando...

- Em que?

- Vai ser difícil governar quando você se for – ela sorriu fracamente e ele nada disse. Andou até a princesa e se abaixou até ficarem da mesma altura.

- Você é forte, não precisa de um pirata para te proteger hime – os olhos negros dele estavam fixos nos perolados.

- Sasuke-kun, acho que você tem razão – tocou a face dele com ternura – não preciso de um pirata para me proteger, preciso dele para ser feliz.

Sasuke passou alguns instantes olhando para cada centímetro do rosto da princesa. Cada fragmento dela estava gravado na memória dele como se houvesse sido marcado á fogo. Ele beijou-a com paixão. Era um beijo diferente, um beijo _de despedida. _

Barulhos acerca da porta fizeram com que os dois se separassem rapidamente. Agitação naquela parte do palácio. Passos apressados por todo o corredor. Hinata se levantou apressada. Um pressentimento percorreu-lhe o corpo com um arrepio. Aquele corredor dava praticamente direto nos aposentos reais. Sem maiores explicações saiu correndo até a grande porta de carvalho. Abriu-a. Os criados corriam até o final do corredor. Deu uma última olhada para Sasuke que retribuiu o olhar, incitando-a a ir. Pôs-se a correr para o quarto do pai.

* * *

Keira havia aceitado o pedido de Neji para que ela ficasse no palácio. Segundo o Hyuuga seria melhor para Hinata ter uma amiga por perto. Para ela também seria conveniente, já que não gostaria de dormir sob o mesmo teto que Claire e Sakura. A morena contemplava o quarto que lhe fora designado na área nobre do palácio. Neji praticamente a obrigara a olhar o quarto quando percebeu que ela ficara temerosa em aceitar. Não estava acostumada com tamanho luxo. Há muitos anos não dormia em uma cama tão ampla e macia quanto aquela, e há muito tempo havia se acostumado com quartos três vezes menores do que aquele. Ouviu os barulhos do lado de fora e sabia o que eles significavam. Resolveu esperar, o mal-estar que tivera não fora apenas impressão, algo ruim estava para acontecer, podia sentir isso.

Entrementes resolveu não se pronunciar e não sair do quarto, seus serviços não estariam disponíveis agora, e mesmo que estivessem de nada adiantariam. Era uma pena que nem Sasuke nem Neji pareciam entender. Quanto a Gaara, ela torcia para que ele se esquecesse dela por algum tempo. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Queria dormir e passar despercebida por todo aquele tormento. Barulho. E não era no corredor, era no próprio quarto. Havia mais alguém ali. Abriu os olhos. Os orbes azuis perceberam quem estava ali: Uchiha Itachi. Os olhos vermelhos olhavam-na com a corriqueira expressão séria, embora houvesse algo mais que ela não conseguia identificar.

- Pensei que demoraria mais – disse ela displicente – mas parece que Claire soube ser bem eficiente.

- Se você sabia desde o começo, porque não a impediu? – o Uchiha não se movia, estava próximo á janela. As vestes estavam melhores que da última vez que ela o vira, logo deduziu que já deveria ter matado alguém. O semblante do rapaz parecia cansado.

- Faria alguma diferença? – ela riu sarcasticamente – de um jeito ou de outro esse nosso encontro haveria de acontecer.

- Você tem razão Keira – ele deu de ombros – você sabia que eu viria reclamar algo que você tem.

- E que não está à venda, já te disse isso Uchiha – ela comentou em tom ríspido – mas a teimosia parece ser de família tanto quanto a astúcia.

- Conhece bem minha família, então já sabe que não desistirei de ter o colar para mim.

- E você conhece bem a história desse colar, não se faça de desentendido – ela pegou um copo e encheu com água – se tem uma coisa que não lhe falta é sabedoria, portanto não tente fingir que vai ter o colar, porque sabe que ele nunca será seu.

- Me pegou agora Keira – ele riu. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ela – tem razão, conheço bastante esse colar para saber que ele não virá para minhas mãos, mas irá para as mãos de um de meus companheiros, depois disso sim, ele será meu.

- Você trai seus ideais – ela bebeu um gole de água – seus amigos e sua família por poder. Ele há de corromper você Uchiha.

- Belas palavras, mas você sabe que o poder só corrompe os fracos. O colar não exerce poder sobre você, também não exercerá sobre mim – os dois se olharam por alguns instantes. Ela riu e sorveu outro gole.

- Que seja – disse por fim – agora que já comprovou que não poderá ter o colar, o que pretende fazer?

- Não terei o colar _agora _– frisou a última palavra – mas respondendo sua pergunta, rumarei para o norte e me encontrarei com meus companheiros de causa. Ser prisioneiro do Arashi era muito entediante – riu sarcasticamente.

- Imagino que fosse – ela deu de ombros – aliás, mande lembranças para seus companheiros da Akatsuki, tenho certeza que nos conheceremos em breve.

- Como adivinhou o nome de minha organização? – ele não parecia surpreso, sabia que Keira era muito inteligente.

- Vi seus pergaminhos que falavam sobre a lua, fingi que não entendia japonês arcaico para que os outros não desconfiassem e descobri o nome apenas baseada no que você me disse sobre a ilha onde nos encontramos – ela sorriu – não foi difícil para eu chegar ao fundo do seu mistério.

- Agora vejo porque o Sabaku não confia em você – ele riu de lado – é mais sagaz do que aparenta. Apesar de trair seus amigos para proteger sua ascendência e verdadeiros propósitos.

- Não os traio, a eles pouco importa meu passado ou meu propósito, lhes dou minha amizade, isso é tudo que necessitam.

- Se você diz – ele riu – só não peça fidelidade baseada em uma mentira. Aliás, não seria acusada de traição por essa conversa?

- Não sou uma tripulante do Arashi e seu irmão não manda em mim. E depois você me procurou e eu não nego ajuda aqueles que me procuram – respondeu em tom sério.

- Ajuda? E desde quando eu lhe pedi ajuda? Eu lhe pedi um simples colar, que você reluta em me dar de bom grado.

- Você me pediu ajuda quando veio até mim na tentativa de acalmar seu pensamento, que sempre volta para a garota – dessa vez o Uchiha se surpreendeu – mas você sabe muito bem que os Uchihas não lidam bem com traição. Claire não há de esquecer o que você fez tão cedo.

- O ódio dela foi o preço que tive que pagar pela minha liberdade. Seu amor de nada me serviria naquela cela imunda – disse ríspido – e tenho certeza de que ela não conseguirá me odiar por muito tempo.

- Tem razão, ela precisa amadurecer e aprender que não pode confiar em qualquer um que lhe oferece o que há muito se perdeu – ela sorriu tristemente – você e Sasuke jamais serão uma família.

- Finalmente alguém percebeu isso – ele se levantou. Bem a tempo, já que batidas puderam ser ouvidas na porta, Keira se limitou a dizer que esperassem – vá ajudar seus amigos, nos veremos em breve.

- Mais breve do que você imagina Uchiha – ela murmurou – até lá cuidarei do que você quer, se até lá perceber a verdadeira essência do colar, ele será seu.

- Se assim você desejar Keira – com essas palavras andou até a janela e com a ajuda de uma corda desceu pela sacada. O quarto de Keira não ficava no alto, portanto a janela era fácil de ser escalada. Ela deu de ombros e foi atender a porta.

- Keira – Neji parecia transtornado, os olhos perolados mais alertas que nunca – meu tio morreu.

- Meus sentimentos – ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro esquerdo do Hyuuga – e as princesas, como estão?

- Veja por si mesma.

Ela meneou a cabeça e passou pela porta, seguiu Neji até o quarto do rei, onde Hinata e Hanabi ainda choravam a morte do pai.

* * *

Os gritos. A correria. A terrível visão do pai agoniando na cama. A sensação de impotência. Tudo isso girava pela cabeça de Hinata, mas nada era maior do que a tristeza que invadiu o coração da princesa assim que viu que a respiração do pai se apagara e que Hiashi dera seu último sopro de vida. Não pôde conter as lágrimas, ver a imagem serena do pai ali era torturante, mas não queria se separar dele. Estava abraçada á irmã tentando passar força e conforto, mas era a mais nova que exercia o papel de irmã forte e repetia palavras de ânimo para Hinata.

Os criados saíram e apenas as duas ficaram no quarto, até Neji chegar aflito e abraçá-las. Permaneceram um bom tempo assim, apenas os três Hyuugas. Até Neji sair dizendo que avisaria os outros. O primeiro a chegar foi Sasuke, que logo se postou ao lado de Hinata sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas simbolizando que estava ali naquele momento difícil. Keira chegou logo depois, abraçou as duas irmãs e colocou-se a disposição para o que elas precisassem. Os outros tripulantes do Arashi chegaram depois, todos quietos.

Os momentos seguintes pareceram não ter fim para Hinata. Lembrava-se de ter visto o corpo ser preparado para o funeral, mas não se lembrava de ter escolhido a 

roupa do pai. Lembrava de ouvir a trompa soando pelo reino, mas não se lembrava de ter mandado tocarem-na. Ouvira o que as pessoas lhe diziam, mas não se lembrava de nada. A dor a consumia por dentro, a perda do pai parecia um fardo grande demais para ela suportar. Em poucas horas toda Konoha já sabia do acontecido.

O funeral não poderia ter sido mais lindo, digno de um rei. Todos em silêncio. Realeza, soldados, camponeses e comerciantes prestavam sua última homenagem ao rei. O corpo de Hiashi ficaria no mausoléu da família, sob uma tumba de pedra, ao lado do irmão gêmeo e da mulher que tanto amara. Os burgueses se revezavam para dar os pêsames para as princesas. Hinata foi abraçada várias vezes naquela noite, mas nenhum abraço significou tanto quanto o simples gesto de Sasuke. Ele tomou uma das mãos da princesa e segurou com delicadeza. Era o conforto que ela precisava.

Naquela noite, depois do funeral Hinata não ceiou. Não estava com fome ou com cabeça para refeições. Queria dormir e tentar aplacar a dor. Queria que nada daquilo acontecesse. No fundo do coração desejava voltar á infância e ser feliz ao lado dos pais. Dali para frente as coisas só tenderiam a piorar. Dali para frente ela não era apenas a princesa herdeira, era a regente de Konoha. Dali para frente ela não teria um pai para auxiliar-lhe. Naquela noite sonhou com o pai. Hiashi lhe dizia palavras bonitas de encorajamento. Queria que ele estivesse ali de verdade para dizer tais palavras.

* * *

_Uma semana depois_

A coroação de Hinata como regente havia sido muito bonita. O povo aclamava a nova governante, mas o castelo ainda permanecia em silêncio, em sinal de luto. O coração da princesa também parecia pesado, mas ela aceitara as responsabilidades como uma verdadeira regente deveria fazer. Neji e Keira a auxiliavam com as questões administrativas, Hanabi estava sempre ao lado da irmã para não deixá-la chorar. Mas nada se comparava a ajuda de Sasuke. Ele fora seu porto seguro, seu ponto de luz na escuridão. Por causa dele a princesa superava melhor a morte do pai. Mas já era a hora do adeus. O derradeiro adeus. Ambos estavam em silêncio na sala de música. Hinata contemplava o céu azul enquanto Sasuke contemplava a beleza da Hyuuga.

- É chegada a hora hime – ele quebrou o silêncio – devo partir, meu coração anseia por navegar.

- Seu coração pertence ao mar Sasuke-kun – ela sorriu tristemente – é lá que deve descansar.

- A qualquer sinal de perigo, eu voltarei para te ajudar – ele parecia relutante em revelar os verdadeiros sentimentos – não te esquecerei nem por um segundo sequer.

- E eu não duvidarei disso – o sorriso dela se alargou – nosso próximo encontro há de ser em melhores circunstâncias.

- Ele será – Sasuke e Hinata se beijaram. Esse sim era o beijo de adeus, a despedida. Permaneceram alguns minutos abraçados, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Quando encerraram o abraço Sasuke segurou o rosto da princesa com delicadeza – o destino nos aguarda um desfecho feliz.

- Com certeza Sasuke-kun – ela sorriu e ele não resistiu a beijá-la novamente.

- Devo reunir meus subordinados agora – ele se separou da princesa com certo pesar – é hora de voltar a ser um pirata.

- Eu os acompanharei até o porto – ele meneou a cabeça e saíram juntos da sala.

* * *

Keira estava sentada no jardim. O olhar estava vago perdido por entre as árvores e os dedos acariciavam o colar. Os olhos azuis pareciam refletir a luz do sol como verdadeiros espelhos. O vento bagunçava os cabelos longos. Ela não notou quando Gaara se aproximou furtivamente.

- Sasuke me disse que você decidiu ficar – disse em tom sério.

- Sim. A princesa precisa de mim e já não sou necessária no navio. Meu lugar é na terra, não no mar – ela continuava com o olhar vago, mas levantou-se, ainda de costas para o ruivo.

- Então é aqui que nos separamos – ele parecia diferente. Ela sorriu e se virou para encará-lo.

- Não tenha tanta certeza assim Sabaku, nossos destinos estão mais entrelaçados do que você pensa, voltaremos a nos encontrar em breve – ela sorriu e ele olhou-a com interesse – até lá talvez você tenha decidido se sou uma pessoa de confiança ou não – ela deu as costas para ele e pôs-se a andar, até sentir a mão firme segurando-a pelo pulso.

Por um instante os dois se encararam como naquela vez no navio. Perderam-se um no outro. Gaara em um impulso puxou-a para si e a beijou. Keira nada fez a não ser retribuir o beijo. Esperavam secretamente por isso há algum tempo. Separam-se quando o ar faltava e voltaram a se olhar com curiosidade. Ele soltou-a e ela se afastou.

- Adeus Keira – ele começou a andar de volta ao palácio sem esperar qualquer resposta.

- _Até logo _Gaara – ela sorriu e fez o mesmo caminho mantendo certa distância do ruivo.

* * *

O vento era favorável, o céu estava azul e sem sinal de nuvens. O sol brilhava com vontade. A viagem do Arashi seria agraciada. O cortejo dirigiu-se ao porto em silêncio. Ao chegarem os tripulantes se despediram dos amigos que ficariam. Hinata e Sasuke trocavam olhares cúmplices a todo tempo. Depois de se despedir da princesa ele se virou para Keira, que o abraçou sem cerimônia.

- Até breve, amigo – sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo – não se esqueça do que te pedi.

- Não esquecerei – ele respondeu sério – olharei os céus todos os dias em busca do meu convite de volta.

Ela sorriu e se separaram. Claire que estava logo atrás do irmão fitou-a com um olhar triste.

- Você tinha razão afinal – o tom de voz era baixo – não valeu a pena.

- Tudo vale a pena Claire, você aprenderá isso.

A tripulação subiu a bordo do navio negro. As velas foram içadas e tudo estava pronto. Sasuke olhou uma última vez para a princesa antes de mandar que levantassem a âncora. O navio negro começou a se mover lentamente pelo mar limpo do porto de Konoha. Hinata acenava para os amigos com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Não ficara com seu Sasuke, mas sabia que ele levara um pedaço dela consigo, e o Arashi haveria de voltar. E quando voltasse Hinata não o deixaria partir.

Já Sasuke tentava superar a partida e a raiva pela fuga do irmão. Agora com o dinheiro pela recompensa iria descansar. Mas novas aventuras aguardavam aqueles piratas, e já ouvira rumores de uma região boa para saques. Era hora de voltar a agir como o capitão Uchiha. Os mares o chamavam, e ele não iria deixar de ouvi-los. Estaria de volta a Konoha e aos braços de Hinata em breve, mas por hora o horizonte era apenas o começo.

**Owari**

* * *

Poxa, o nervosismo foi tanto quando comecei a escrever esse capítulo, mas espero que tenha agradado a todos vocês. Sei que algumas questões ficaram pendentes e alguns mistérios não foram resolvidos, mas era isso que eu queria. Talvez o final não tenha agradado vocês como me agradou, mas se eles terminassem juntos não haveria continuação. Aliás, por falar na continuação, ela ainda não tem nome, mas o enredo dela já está na minha cabeça, esperando para ser escrito. Quero **agradecer **a todas as pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews, a todas que leram e não deixaram reviews, aos que favoritaram, colocaram nos alertas, enfim, **muito obrigada **a todos vocês que me acompanharam e que leram a história da tripulação do Arashi. Acho que consegui terminar a fic bem, mas só vocês irão me dizer isso. Aguardem a continuação das aventuras dos piratas. Até lá, um beijo para todos!

* * *

**Tia-Lulu: **Obrigada por ler, favoritar e comentar ;D bom, eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de detalhes, por isso tento deixar tudo detalhadinho para que as pessoas consigam imaginar os lugares tão bem quanto eu. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado do final.

**Melody: **Assim que li as suas reviews achei que você tinha odiado a fic, quase tive um treco do coração xD Aliás, já contratei o Gaara para me proteger de você udsauhdsahudas² :P Sasuke e Hinata acabaram meio que separados, mas olhe pelo lado bom, haverá uma continuação. E prometo que nessa continuação os dois acabarão juntos (ou não) –desvia da pedrada- obrigada pelo elogio.

**abclima-Sabaku no Gaara kawaii: **Neji estava especialmente kawai nos últimos capítulos xD. Bem, eu sou MUITO apaixonada pelo Gaara, ele é a razão da minha existência k3' espero que tenha gostado do final hehe.

**Lepitas: **Poxa, mais uma pessoa querendo me bater! Ainda bem que eu já contratei o Gaara para me defender xD

Gaara: contratou? oO'

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo.

**Nylleve: **Itachi-kun não aprontou muito não é? Ele é um garoto bonzinho (e o Neji é uma fada), espero que tenha gostado do final.

**Deby20: **Neji kawai é o que há! Continuei ;D espero que tenha gostado do final.

**Nyo-mila: **Tadinha da Claire... Ela foi enganada e ninguém gosta da pobrezinha xD Hentai? Também vai ficar para a continuação –desvia da pedrada- não se preocupe, eu avisarei quando for postar a continuação.

**Mari Sushi: **Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso? Não, a Keira não é a Konan. Sabe como é, nem todas as pessoas gostam muito de incesto, então pretendo respeitá-las. Neji? Surpresa u.ú' Tenten informante da Akatsuki? O.o' finalmente alguém que tem pena da Claire! xD Minhas provas acabaram rapidinho xD


End file.
